


Night Creature

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Se7en
Genre: Angst, Fate & Destiny, Horror, M/M, Suspense, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun Choi is used to the good life. Part of that is about to change.





	1. Those Eyes

Seunghyun groaned at the sound of his phone then again as he lifted his head from underneath the covers and pulled the silk eye mask from his eyes. He squinted over at his floor length windows which were uncovered and allowing the harsh light to stream in. "Jesus... fuck... why is it so bright in here?" Soohyuk stormed out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his hips, rolling his eyes as he did. "It's after 2 pm for Christ sakes. Shouldn't you be out of bed by now?" Then he picked up the phone and spoke pleasantly. "Seunghyun Choi's line." Youngbae sounded tense on the other end. "Soohyuk? Where's Seunghyun? We're supposed to meet to finalize the paperwork today. Tell me he forgot his phone and is on his way." Soohyuk eyed Seunghyun's lounging form dubiously before answering the nervous man. "Seunghyun is on his way. He must have just forgotten his phone." Youngbae sighed audibly, relief flooding through him. "Thank god. You wouldn't just be telling me that to put my mind at ease, would you?" Soohyuk moved around to where Seunghyun was lying, smoking a cigarette without a care in the world and began to prod him with his free hand. "Of course not Bae. Listen... I've got to run because you caught me naked and wet." Seunghyun turned his head at that, smirk forming upon his lips. Soohyuk quickly glared at him before he got any stupid ideas. Youngbae chuckled, feeling much more at ease now. "Oh sorry. Go dry off before you catch cold. I'm sure we'll see you later." Soohyuk avoided Seunghyun's reach by stepping away from the bed. "Alright Bae. My best to Seungri." 

Seunghyun raised a brow as soon as Soohyuk was off the phone. "Come back to bed, it's still early." Soohyuk smiled seductively, reaching out to take the hand that Seunghyun offered to him. Once he had it in his grasp, he pulled on it as hard as he could until Seunghyun was toppling out of bed. "What the fuck Hyuk?!" Soohyuk kicked him in the side once or twice for good measure. "Yougbae thinks you're on the way. Get your ass in the shower and get going." Seunghyun's eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit... that's today?!" Soohyuk rolled his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "How do you even survive?" Seunghyun stood up, shrugging his shoulders as he sauntered by in no particular rush. "I guess I'm just lucky." Soohyuk pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. "Filthy rich is more like it. Get moving silver spoon." Seunghyun smirked at him from the bathroom doorway. "Care to join me?" Soohyuk snorted as he lit his own cigarette. "Just hurry up. Bae is a friend of yours." 

Twenty minutes later impeccably coiffed and dressed Seunghyun was on his way to his meeting with Youngbae and his attorney. When he entered the office the pretty young secretary immediately smiled up at him. "Mr. Choi... how are you? Mr. Dong is already in with Ms. Park. Can I offer you a coffee or a tea perhaps?" Seunghyun smiled pleasantly in return heading straight for Jiyeon's door. "I'd love a cappuccino if that's possible. Oh... and maybe a fruit salad." Seunghyun pulled open the office door flashing a smile at Youngbae as he made his way inside to shake his hand. "Sorry I'm late." Jiyeon rose from her chair as Seunghyun leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What did I miss? Anything important?" Jiyeon slipped her glasses back onto her nose and began to sift through the documents on her desk. "I was just going over this partnership agreement with Youngbae. The way I've drafted the documents, Seunghyun will be the primary investor in Sunshine Bakery but will remain in essence a silent partner." Seunghyun smiled, accepting his cappuccino and fruit salad from the secretary with a nod of thanks. "That's perfect. I don't want anything to do with the actual running of operations. Unless of course Seungri wants to whip me up a special treat that is." They all laughed then Youngbae leaned forward speaking seriously. "You know you're welcome to make any suggestions you like. We couldn't do this without you." Seunghyun shook his head, sipping on his cappuccino. "Thank you Bae, but I'd prefer to be silent. This is your deal... yours and Seungri's. I'm just happy to help you two make it work." Jiyeon cleared her throat. "If there aren't any questions, I'll have you both sign these documents and then I'll proceed with the transfer of monies." 

Youngbae smiled over at Seunghyun as they rode down in the elevator together. "I really can't thank you enough for this. You've made my dream come true. Well... Seungri's and mine." Seunghyun shrugged, running a hand through his perfect hair, smiling as well. "I'm glad to do it. I've been told that I should diversify my portfolio. I can't think of any better investment to do that with. Let's go out tonight to celebrate. How about my place at about 10:00?" Youngbae groaned at the thought. "It's not that I don't want to celebrate, it's just some of us have jobs we need to get up for in the morning." Seunghyun chuckled as he stepped through the elevator doors. "Morning? What's that? Seriously Bae you've just got to come out and bring Seungri. If 10:00 is too late let's say 9:30... alright?" Youngbae rolled his eyes as he followed him out the door. "I love you man, but you're clueless." Seunghyun stepped outside the building, lighting up a cigarette as he did. "So you'll be there?" Youngbae shook his head, fond smile upon his lips as he leaned in for a hug. "Yeah... we'll be there. But Seung... just one or two drinks. Both Seungri and I have to be up early in the morning." Seunghyun beamed over at his friend. "Of course... just one or two drinks. It's how all business deals are sealed, Bae."

Soohyuk stood at the window of the VIP room of On T.O.P, Seunghyun's wildly successful nightclub sipping a cocktail as he watched his boyfriend of six months grind up all over Seungri's ass on the dance floor downstairs with growing agitation. He needed more alcohol if he was going to get through this evening without causing a scene. Seunghyun was everything he could ever ask for in a man. He was incredibly handsome, funny, warm, kind, generous, fantastic between the sheets and let's not forget filthy rich. His biggest flaw as far as Soohyuk could tell was that he was a spoiled brat of a man child who got bored far too easily. Soohyuk was his longest relationship to date and he was fairly certain that he was starting to get angsty about it. Seeing him all over Seungri, someone Soohyuk knew for a fact that Seunghyun was attracted to only made him more nervous. Did he love Seunghyun? Probably not in the hearts and flowers kind of romantic way. He did, however, love his relationship with him. He wasn't quite ready to let that slip through his fingers. Not without a fight anyway. 

Seunghyun let his fingers slide under Seungri's shirt as he pulled him closer on the dance floor, breath blowing hot upon his neck as they moved as one. Seunghyun let his mouth brush against Seungri's earlobe, licking it playfully and letting out a deep groan. Seungri's body stilled in his hold as he turned to face him suddenly, placing his hands on Seunghyun's shoulders. "Seung..." Seunghyun licked his lips, raising his brows cheekily. "Come on Ri. Let's have some fun together." Seungri squeezed his eyes shut breathing in deep momentarily to cool his overheated body. "Seung... what about Soohyuk?" Seunghyun smirked, thumbs brushing just under Seungri's shirt in slow arcs. "We could ask him to join us if it would make you feel better." Seungri rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh just the same. "You're incorrigible." Seunghyun's smirk only became wider. "I am and I won't take no for an answer. Come on... you want this too." Seungri shook his head, placing a kiss on Seunghyun's cheek. "I won't deny that I'm flattered. If you weren't with Soohyuk and I wasn't head over heels in love with Youngbae then I'd jump at the chance. I love you Seung... just as a friend." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, pulling Seungri into a hug. "You'd better bake me a huge fucking cake." Seungri laughed, giving him a gentle nudge with his hip. "You got it. I'll bake you anything you like." 

Seungri headed back to the VIP room while Seunghyun headed for the bar to grab another round for them all. Stepping behind the bar to speak with his bartender, Teddy, he felt as if he was being watched which was really nothing new for him especially when he was at the club but tonight it felt different... strange. When he glanced to the end of the bar he saw a rather striking man who appeared to be alone watching him with a keen interest. The man had white hair which fell across his forehead softly... white hair yet he didn't appear to be older than early thirties at the most. He had full sensuous lips and a strong jawline but it was his eyes that made the most impression on Seunghyun. His eyes were dark, almost black and they stared back at him as if they could read his thoughts, see into his very soul. It was both unnerving and erotic at once. It was some minutes before Seunghyun realized that Teddy was speaking to him and he tore his gaze away from the mystery man. "Sorry... what was that Teddy?" Teddy pointed to the waitress's retreating back. "I said your drinks are on the way up boss. You okay?" Seunghyun nodded absentmindedly, with a wave of his hand. "Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine, thanks Teddy." When he looked back over at the bar, the man was gone replaced by some young woman giggling with her friends. Seunghyun craned his neck all around to see if he could catch a glimpse of the man anywhere but he was gone without a trace. He had no choice but to return to his friends and boyfriend. 

"What's with you? You can't be this upset about Seungri turning you down? You've been off since you came back from the bar." Seunghyun blinked over at Soohyuk. "What? Seungri? Baby you know..." Soohyuk stood up from the couch, pulling Seunghyun along with him. "I know lots of things. Let's dance." Seunghyun chuckled as he was pulled down the stairs and out onto the dance floor. Soohyuk was good for him, he kept him in line... to some extent anyway. The model pulled him out onto the floor and instead of pressing his back to him, Soohyuk wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and began moving to the beat. They were kissing within minutes... hot and heavy as Seunghyun moved his hands down to grasp Soohyuk's ass. When they broke apart for oxygen, Seunghyun looked over Soohyuk shoulder and directly into those dark, penetrating eyes he'd seen at the bar. He visibly flinched as Soohyuk licked at his neck, nibbling gently on his exposed skin. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Seunghyun shook his head, carding his fingers through Soohyuk's silky strands. "No, you didn't. Let's get out of here... alright?" Soohyuk furrowed his brow in confusion. Usually Seunghyun liked to party until dawn. "Sure... okay. Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale suddenly." Seunghyun shook it off, tugging him along by the hand. "I'm good.... perfect... never better. I just want to get you home and be alone with you." Soohyuk stopped short. "Now I'm really worried." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, leaning in to plant a kiss onto Soohyuk's lips. "Don't be stupid. I'll text for the car, you text Bae that we're leaving." 

"Are you sure that you're alright? You were so quiet on the ride home. I mean even more quiet than you usually are." Seunghyun turned on the shower, stripping off his clothing while he waited for the heat to build. "I'm just tired I guess. It's no big deal." Soohyuk joined him in the bathroom, already naked as he brushed by to step inside the spacious shower. "What was it? Sleeping most of the day or the full body massage you had after your meeting with Bae?" Seunghyun stepped under the spray, snorting out a laugh as he began to soap up. "Hey... what did you do today?" Soohyuk wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck, kissing him deeply. "After I pulled your lazy ass out of bed I had a grueling shoot I had to go to." Seunghyun nuzzled Soohyuk's neck as he backed him up into the wall. "Really? Grueling? Poor you. What was it for?" Soohyuk took Seunghyun's earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled then he whispered. "Silk boxers... tiny little silk boxers. You want a private showing?" Seunghyun groaned. "Later... right now I like you naked and wet." Soohyuk smirked, leaning in for a hot kiss, using his slight height advantage to turn the tables and press Seunghyun into the wall. "Mmm... what a coincidence... that's just how I like you." 

Tangled up together under the sheets an hour later, Soohyuk's breath ghosted across Seunghyun's neck as he spooned him from behind. The model never had any problem falling asleep especially after vigorous and multiple rounds of sex. Seunghyun was a different story and suffered from bouts of insomnia which left him lying awake until dawns early light unable to rest peacefully on many occasions. It was one of the main reasons he partied so hard and so late... to hopefully alleviate his symptoms and get a restful nights sleep or days technically. Just as Seunghyun had begun to feel that hazy, heavy feeling take over both his body and mind as he drifted off into slumber those eyes suddenly appeared in his mind pulling him in as if he were hypnotized. He drifted off just as the dawn broke across the morning skyline... just as those dark eyes slid closed in slumber themselves... and all he felt was the darkness that surrounded them.


	2. It Burns

“More champagne baby?” Soohyuk smiled across the table at his boyfriend, holding up his empty flute for him to fill with a satisfied grin. “Maybe just one more glass. I could definitely get used to this.” Seunghyun chuckled as he refilled the model’s glass for him. “Get used to what?” Soohyuk took a sip, smiling around the rim of the flute then tilting it Seunghyun's way. “You spoiling me like this. I like it.” Seunghyun refilled his own flute, raising it to clink it gently with his boyfriend’s. “Well it is your birthday although I can't recall treating you all that badly before this.” Soohyuk drained the rest of his champagne with a smirk upon his lips. “You haven't, I just like all this attention you're giving me. Makes me feel special.” Seunghyun reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small perfectly wrapped box. “I hope this makes you feel even more special.” He slid the box across the table towards Soohyuk. “Happy birthday Hyuk.” Soohyuk stared at the box as if it would come to life, eyes wide in surprise. He looked up from the box and over to Seunghyun's amused face. “What's in it?” Seunghyun rolled his eyes, small smile upon his lips. “Your birthday present… what do you think it is? Hurry up and open it, I'm dying for a cigarette.” Soohyuk raised a brow at that. “How romantic. Give me a minute… I'm preparing myself here.” Seunghyun blinked over at him, confused until it hit him. “Hyuk… don't get ahead of yourself here.” Soohyuk had begun to unwrap the box, he paused and looked over at Seunghyun. “Ahead of… oh… no, no, no, no…. of course I didn't think it was…” Seunghyun breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good because we've only been together for like seven months and that would be too fast.” Soohyuk nodded smile plastered on his face, fingers idly playing with the box. “Oh I agree… way too fast and it's eight months, but who's counting right? It's such a short time anyway.” Seunghyun finished off his champagne, looking thoughtful. “Hmmph… eight months already… wow. Hey… open your gift I want to see if you like it.” Soohyuk finished opening the wrapping paper, lifted the lid off of the box and smiled at the stunning pink diamond earrings inside. “They're gorgeous…. thank you Seung. I love them.” 

“Are we going to the club now?” The two men were walking down the street, hand in hand sharing a cigarette as they strolled along. Seunghyun passed the cigarette back to Soohyuk. “It's up to you. It's your night.” Soohyuk leaned into his boyfriend, giving his hand a squeeze. “I've never felt so powerful in this relationship.” Seunghyun laughed, wrapping an arm around Soohyuk's waist as the model did the same to him. “We do plenty of things that you like to do. So what's it gonna be? The night is still young.” Soohyuk grinned beside him, tossing the butt onto the ground. “I know you've got the bakery’s opening tomorrow so I'll say let's go back to your place. Maybe you can get to sleep early enough to not be late.” Seunghyun turned his head to bury a kiss into Soohyuk's neck. “You just want to get me home and have your wicked way with me… not that I'm complaining.” Soohyuk snorted, turning to wrap his arms around Seunghyun's neck and draw him in for a kiss. “Mmm… you like my wicked way, don't deny it.” Seunghyun returned the kiss with equal fervor. “I love your wicked way. In fact, I don't know why I didn't think of this before but… why don't you just move into my place?” Soohyuk stared at him stunned, then shook his head. “Seung if this is about the mix up earlier with the gift… I'm fine… really.” Seunghyun shook his head, fingers carding through Soohyuk's silky locks. “No, don't be stupid. You're always at mine anyway. You constantly tell me where I'm supposed to be, what I'm supposed to be doing… it's perfect. It just makes sense.” Soohyuk frowned, crossing his arms at that. “Sense? What am I your personal secretary or something?” Seunghyun huffed, rolling his eyes. “Look, I fucked that all up… sorry. I think you should move in…” He cleared his throat at the look on Soohyuk's face. “I want you to move in because I like having you around. You're good for me and I… I love you alright?” Soohyuk beamed over at him, kissing him soundly. “Much better. I love you too. Let's head home.” 

Seunghyun was pulling his phone out to call for the car when he suddenly noticed the same man that he'd seen in his club two months earlier standing across the street staring over at him. He froze on the spot, unable to move an inch while those dark eyes bore into him. Soohyuk shook his arm playfully. “Seung… make the call already. All that champagne is making me have to piss.” Seunghyun continued to stare across the street unmoving until a bus drove past shaking him out of the trance. “Seung…” Seunghyun blinked several times glancing at Soohyuk then back across the street to the now vacant sidewalk. “Oh… sorry… I guess I just spaced out. Hang on I'll make the call,” Soohyuk eyed him suspiciously, but remained silent until they were back at Seunghyun’s condominium. “Would you like a nightcap, Hyuk?” Soohyuk nodded, accepting the scotch that Seunghyun offered to him watching the elder stare out the window afterwards. “Seung… you seem off since we talked about me moving in. Are you having second thoughts?” Seunghyun turned to him, surprised look on his face. “What? No… I'm sorry… I… I saw this guy across the street and…” Soohyuk rolled his eyes, tossing back the scotch in one gulp. “Seriously? You ask me to move in with you and you're scoping out hot guys in the next minute? On my fucking birthday? Nice Seunghyun… really nice.” Seunghyun followed Soohyuk's retreating back into the bathroom. “Hyuk… baby… it's not like that I swear. This guy… I've seen him once before at my club. He just stares at me and then he's just… gone. He gives me the fucking creeps honestly.” Soohyuk looked over at him, face concerned. “What was he doing tonight? Who was he with?” Seunghyun shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Nothing… just standing there. He was alone and then he was just gone.” 

Soohyuk approached him, placing his hands on his face gently. “Seung… do you think he's stalking you?” Seunghyun sighed, wrapping his arms around Soohyuk's waist to pull him closer. “I don't know. Let's not think about this now, alright? It's still your birthday and I believe you mentioned something about having your wicked way with me.” Soohyuk huffed out a laugh, leaning in to kiss Seunghyun. “I did and I'd love to. I just don't think you should brush this off. There's a lot of crazy people out there.” Seunghyun pulled him into a tight embrace. “I promise if I see him one more time I'll hire a bodyguard… okay?” Soohyuk ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair, nodding in agreement. “Alright. I'm kicking your ass if you don't though.” Seunghyun winked at him, cheeky smile breaking out on his lips as he tugged Soohyuk towards the bedroom. “Promises, promises.” 

Soohyuk pulled Seunghyun flush against him by the hips as he nibbled on his ears and neck, smirking when he felt the latter shiver at his administrations. “Fuck… Hyuk….” Soohyuk maneuvered them onto the bed then began to open up Seunghyun's shirt as he deposited kisses on every inch of flesh as it was exposed. Seunghyun reached up to pull Soohyuk's neck towards him to connect their lips in a searing kiss. “Happy birthday Hyuk.” Soohyuk smiled down at him sweetly before letting out a yelp of surprise as Seunghyun flipped them over so that the model was now underneath him. “Seung! What are you doing?” Seunghyun laughed, leaning down to kiss him once again. “It's your birthday… let me take care of you.” After he stripped his boyfriend as well as himself bare, Seunghyun began to kiss and lick his way down the model’s defined chest, lavishing each nipple with licks and nips, sucking harshly upon each nub until they formed stiff peaks. Soohyuk writhed beneath him as he worked his way down towards his dripping arousal, wrapping a hand around its base as he teasingly licked at the spongy tip. Seunghyun's lips parted as he began to suck the head inside of his mouth, moaning at the taste. Soohyuk ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair before grabbing ahold and rotating his hips to thrust into his mouth shallowly. Seunghyun moaned as felt Soohyuk slide deeper down his throat sending vibrations coursing through the model’s dick as he picked up the pace. Seunghyun increased his suction, allowing his tongue to lave the underside of the thick shaft as he squeezed Soohyuk's balls just the way he knew he liked him to. Soohyuk threw his head back as his dick hit the back of Seunghyun's throat and he arched up, tugging harshly upon his lover's locks as he felt his release building. “Seung… I'm… fuck..” Seunghyun relaxed his throat and swallowed all that he could, licking up any errant drops of cum that may have spilled out as he licked Soohyuk's cock clean with his tongue as the model lie boneless on the bed. 

“Mmm… what about you? Should I take care of you now?” Seunghyun crawled up beside his lover, pressing kisses into his neck. “In a little while… catch your breath, I'm not going anywhere.” Soohyuk smiled lazily over at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “Thank you.” Seunghyun chuckled, dropping a kiss upon his lips. “What for? I've sucked you off a million times.” Soohyuk shook his head, turning to face him and throwing a leg over Seunghyun's hip to press closer. “I had a great birthday because of you… so thank you.” Seunghyun snaked his arms around the model's back, pulling him flush against his chest. “You're welcome. Technically it's still your birthday though. You should make the most of it.” Soohyuk smirked at him, licking his lips seductively. “Does fucking you into the mattress sound like making the most of it?” Seunghyun visibly shivered in his arms. “It sounds like a good place to start.” 

For once Seunghyun was able to drift off to sleep fairly easily, tumbling after Soohyuk's even breathing not long after his lover had drifted off. They'd drunk quite a bit of champagne after all as well as engaged in vigorous sex so he was bound to be more relaxed. Just before daybreak he felt a cool touch brush his hair back from his forehead along with cool breath upon his face. Groggily he opened his eyes, sleep fogged brain not knowing what to expect. Hovering over him was the same man from the club, from the street… staring intently at him with those eyes… full lips turned up into a smirk. Seunghyun was frozen, unable to move except for the rapid pounding of his heart he was essentially paralyzed with fear. Soohyuk shifted slightly beside him and Seunghyun darted his eyes towards his lover for the briefest of seconds. When he looked back again, the man was gone. Seunghyun sat up, gasping for air and trembling as Soohyuk joined him thoroughly confused. The model wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as he fought to light a cigarette without dropping it. “Hey… hey… what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Seunghyun inhaled deeply from his cigarette, leaning onto Soohyuk for support. “He was… he was here Hyuk. In this room.” Soohyuk frowned over at him, snapping on the light. “Who was here? Seung you're scaring me.” Seunghyun stood, pacing the floor to burn off nervous energy. “That guy that I told you about earlier. He was in here and he touched my face.” Seunghyun shivered all over at the thought of it. “His touch it almost burned.” Soohyuk watched him from the bed with concern. “Seung… how could someone get in here with all the security this building has? Not to mention your alarm system. It must have been a dream.” Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It was pretty vivid if it was a dream.” Soohyuk stood up and went to him, enveloping him in a hug. “Okay, so it was a nightmare. Look, this guy is obviously on your mind. Hire a bodyguard already.” Seunghyun held him tight, shivering once again at the thought of the other man. “Maybe you're right. I'll give it some serious thought.” Soohyuk tugged him back to bed. “I am right now let's lie down and get some more rest, alright?” Seunghyun smiled, kissing his lips. “Alright, thanks.” 

Youngbae stood at the door to Sunshine Bakery holding a tray of sweetbreads to offer as samples to patrons entering on their grand opening day. “Hello… welcome… free coffee today… we've got lots more samples inside as well.” Seunghyun and Soohyuk approached him just as he was handing his tray over to a young girl to head inside. “Hey Bae. Looks like you've got quite the party going.” Youngbae gave them each a hug. “So glad you both could make it. Seungri and I want people to get to know what we're all about. What better way to do that then have a little sample day.” Seunghyun nodded, snacking on a slice of sweetbread. “It's a great idea. Let's people know how good your product is and also gives you a neighborhood feel.” Soohyuk looked around the bakery, smiling. “I love the decor and you certainly seem busy enough.” Youngbae smiled back at him. “Thank you. Fingers crossed we'll stay busy. Let me grab you two a coffee and something to eat.” Soohyuk waved his hand at that. “Coffee only for me. I've got a shoot to get to. I'm sure Seung would love something to eat though.” Youngbae nodded, heading off to get the coffee. “Okay… two coffees coming right up.” Seunghyun smiled when Seungri came walking out from the back kitchen area. “Bae told me you two were here. Thanks for coming by. I'd hug you, but I'm a little messy from the kitchen.” Seunghyun leaned towards him with a smile, dropping a kiss onto his cheek. “Congratulations Ri. You should be proud. This place is just fantastic.” Soohyuk cleared his throat. “Yes, congratulations. You and Bae really did a great job. Not to steal your thunder but we have news as well.” Seungri crossed his arms as Youngbae came to join them, handing them each their coffee. “Oh? What's that?” Soohyuk glanced at Seunghyun briefly then back at the expectant couple. “Last night Seung asked me to move in with him.” Youngbae slapped Seunghyun on the back, large smile on his face. “Good for you. Maybe you're finally growing up a bit.” Seungri smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around Youngbae's. “I hope you're just as happy as we are… congrats. Excuse me though, I really should get back to the kitchen.” Seunghyun pulled Soohyuk close with an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. “I know a good thing when I see one.” 

“SooJoo, just the person I was looking for.” SooJoo eyed Soohyuk suspiciously as he led her over to a private corner in the VIP room of On T.O.P. “Why do I not have a good feeling about this?” Soohyuk rolled his eyes, handing her a cocktail. “Don't be so suspicious, I just need a teensy little favor.” SooJoo took a sip, nodding at him to continue. “How teensy?” Soohyuk leaned in closer as others moved around them. Seunghyun was having a party to celebrate the club's one year anniversary. Lots of their friends were there, both Seunghyun's and Soohyuk's. “It's minuscule really. If the subject happens to come up, you were with me in first class and also in Milan this past April… alright?” SooJoo narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would that subject come up?” Soohyuk shrugged, nonchalant. “It wouldn't but just in case.” SooJoo tilted her head, brow raised in curiosity. “Out of curiosity, who was with you?” Soohyuk glanced around before leaning towards her ear. “Seungho.” SooJoo shook her head, frown upon her lips. “Seriously Hyuk? You went traipsing to Milan on, I'm assuming, Seunghyun's dime with Seungho? What happened to Seunghyun being everything you ever wanted?” Soohyuk pulled her into a more secluded spot, giving her a harsh look. “It wasn't all on Seunghyun's dime. He just upgraded us to first class. It was for a shoot. Look at that time I didn't know if Seung was serious about me or not. You know how he is… just help me out alright? Please Soo.” SooJoo smirked over at him. “It's not often that I'm in this position of power with you Hyuk. Sure, I'll help you… if it happens to comes up.” Soohyuk kissed her cheek, catching Seunghyun's eye across the room. “Thanks Soo. Enjoy yourself. Love you.” 

Seunghyun stepped into the VIP restroom to relieve himself. When he'd had his VIP room designed for himself he'd made sure to have restrooms installed as well so that when he entertained his guests wouldn't have to venture down into the club's public restrooms. Not that he was a snob, not at all. It was merely a matter of convenience. As he was standing at the sinks to wash his hands the lights suddenly went out, leaving him in total darkness. “What the fuck? Really?” Seunghyun pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight setting, glancing in the mirror quickly before turning around only to be face to face with the same dark eyed man once again. In an instant, Seunghyun dropped his phone onto the floor causing the light to go out. It didn't matter because he could still see the man’s luminous skin, white hair and penetrating eyes as he closed the small gap that was once between them. His hand came up to rest upon Seunghyun's exposed neck and just like that night in his bedroom, it's so cold that it practically burned his skin on contact. His full lips turned up into a smirk, tongue licking out across them as if he's starving and Seunghyun was his main course. Seunghyun just caught the gleam of white that flashesd behind those lips before the restroom door opened and everything went black.


	3. Soon

"Give him some air... he needs air." "What about a drink? Should we get him some water?" "Shouldn't somebody call 911? Maybe he hit his head or something?" Soojoo stepped closer to where Soohyuk was perched next to Seunghyun as he lie groggily on the couch in the VIP room, ice bag upon his head. There was a small crowd of concerned friends that had gathered around who were trying to be helpful, but were mostly gawking and speculating on what had occurred at this point. "Alright, alright... let's all back off and give them some space to breathe and maybe a little privacy?" The steely eyed look she favored those gathered with left little room for argument and the crowd quickly dispersed either to the furthest corners of the room or downstairs into the main club area. Once they were gone, she turned back towards Soohyuk with a small smile. "Here, try this." Soohyuk looked up at the martini in her hand with a dubious look on his face. "Sooj... I'm not really sure that alcohol is what Seung needs right now." She rolled her eyes, pressing the drink into her friend's hand. "Of course he doesn't, but you do. You're looking pretty shitty yourself at the moment." Soohyuk took the cocktail, frowning over at his boyfriend's form. "I feel pretty shitty right now, but thanks." Soojoo stared down at Seunghyun, arms crossed. "I thought that he could hold his liquor. How much did he have?" Soohyuk shifted in his seat beside his lover, stroking his head with a concerned look upon his face. "I'm not sure. He was mingling, I was mingling. It's not like I was keeping track." Soohyuk accidentally knocked the ice bag over so that it touched Seunghyun's skin and he jolted awake, eyes wide and wild looking. "Where is he? Did you see him? Did anybody see him?" His body convulsed into shivers as if he could still feel that icy touch. Soohyuk pulled him close to comfort him looking up at Soojoo with a panicked look on his face. She gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading off downstairs herself. The last thing they needed right now was her hovering over them. 

Soohyuk began to coo into Seunghyun's ear as calmly as he could under the circumstances. "Shhh... Seung... it's alright. You passed out in the restroom." Soohyuk felt around Seunghyun's head for any lumps or open wounds. "Did you hit your head? Should we go to the emergency room just to be safe?" Seunghyun pushed away from the embrace, looking annoyed. "I didn't pass out. I've had two drinks all night. I'm nowhere near drunk. That guy... he was here again... in the restroom with me. Didn't you see him?" He glanced around the room wildly, hand messing up his own hair in the process. "Didn't anyone?" Soohyuk spoke slowly and in soft tones, trying to soothe him as best he could. "Seung... babe... try to calm down... be reasonable. You've got security at the door and this party is invitation only. When Seungho found you... you were all alone babe... no one passed him on the way in." Seunghyun turned to his boyfriend, incredulous. "What are you saying Hyuk? You think I've just fucking made this guy up?" Soohyuk reached over, taking Seunghyun's hand in his own. "Of course not. I just think..." He paused, to exhale out a deep breath before continuing. "I just think we should get you home and talk about this in the morning after a good nights sleep." Seunghyun stared over at him for a moment frown upon his face then nodded. "Yeah... okay... I'd like to go home actually. I'm not in a partying mood anymore." 

Seunghyun stood just staring into his bathroom mirror, toothbrush in hand. His mind flashed back to the restroom at the club... the darkness... the man's hungry almost predatory look as he closed the distance upon him... his touch upon his skin. Seunghyun's toothbrush slipped from his hand as he raised his arm to place a hand over the spot on his neck where the man had touched him. It still felt cold... he shivered all over from the feel of it. "Seung... you alright in there?" Soohyuk stood outside the door anxiously listening for any sounds. He knocked twice then twisted the knob, cracking the door open to peek inside. "Seung? Everything okay?" Seunghyun turned to look at his boyfriend, hand still touching his neck. "Huh? Oh... Hyuk... come in." Soohyuk stood beside Seunghyun eyeing him closely. "What are you doing in here? You've been in here a long time." Seunghyun rubbed at his neck then sighed. "Sorry... I just keep thinking about that guy in the restroom.... the way he looked at me. The way his hand felt on my skin. Hyuk it was..." He looked over at his boyfriend's face and when he saw the expression he wore, Seunghyun stopped mid sentence. "You still don't believe me, do you? I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm crazy or lying." Soohyuk shook his head, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. "No... that's not true. I told you back at the club, we should wait to talk about this in the morning after a good nights sleep." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes, tone acid. "Back at the club you made it pretty clear that you didn't believe me. You do think I'm crazy." Soohyuk reached out, running his hand up and down Seunghyun's arms in what he hoped was a soothing way. "I don't think you're crazy, not at all. Please babe, let's just go to bed and get some rest. We could both use it." 

Seunghyun shook his hands off, glaring over at him. "If you don't think I'm crazy then you must think I'm making this up. Just say it Soohyuk. What do you really think, huh? Just fucking tell me already." Soohyuk glared back at him, finally reaching his breaking point. "You really want to know what I'm thinking about this whole mystery man thing?" Seunghyun raised a brow, cocking his head to the side. "I really want to know." Soohyuk let out a large puff of air. "Fine... I think... what I really think is... I think that you're sorry that you and I moved so fast and you're having... I don't know what to call them... panic attacks... hallucinations... whatever because of it." Seunghyun's eyebrows shots up in surprise as he gaped at his lover. "So rather than believe me, the man you're supposed to be in love with, you'd rather think that I'm too scared to commit so I'm hallucinating? Fucking unbelievable!" Soohyuk looked miserable, standing with crossed arms, chewing on his lower lip. "It's not that I'd rather think that, it's just I know you Seung. You don't do well in a long term relationship. I think you're feeling trapped so your mind is playing tricks on you." Seunghyun huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "My mind is not playing tricks on me. Maybe you're the one who's not ready to commit?" It was Soohyuk's turn to look surprised. "Seriously? I do everything for you. I take care of you everyday. If that's not committed, I don't know what is?" Seunghyun looked down at his feet, then back up at Soohyuk. "You do all those things for me, but you don't believe me when I need you to." Soohyuk reached out and stroked his cheek. "I want to Seung, I really do. It's just... no one else ever sees this guy. What am I supposed to think?" Seunghyun brushed by him, throwing on a hoodie. "You're supposed to support me and believe me." Soohyuk followed after him as he headed for the door. "Seung... wait... where are you going?" Seunghyun opened the door to the condo not even turning around. "I need some air and time to think. I'm going for a walk." 

Seunghyun ended up walking to a nearby bar and having several drinks as he ignored his phone with a vengeance. He was angry... he was hurt... he was confused and now on top of that he was also getting drunk. He knew it was Soohyuk trying to reach him to either find out where he was or get him to come home. He didn't feel like speaking to him or seeing him in the near future so he eventually just turned the damn thing off. What he couldn't turn off, however, was his brain. He kept thinking about what Soohyuk had said... over and over again it replayed in his mind. Was he having hallucinations because he was feeling boxed in by his relationship? Was Soohyuk right about him after all? Soohyuk was the first man that had made it past the two month mark with him... did he sabotage his relationships on purpose? Did he rush into living with Soohyuk too fast and now he was panicking about it? Even he was beginning to think it was somewhat far fetched that he was the only person to have ever laid eyes on this mysterious man. Seunghyun was clearly confused about a lot of things at this point so he paid his tab and hit the streets once again... his brain telling him to seek solace where he knew he could find it. It was late by now or early depending on how you looked at it. He only realized where he was as he arrived there and a pleasant aroma wafted towards him. He made his way over to the backdoor and knocked twice, waiting somewhat anxiously for it to open. 

Seungri wiped his hands off on his apron and smiled at Seunghyun. "Seung... what are you doing here?" Seunghyun didn't speak, he just reached out and grabbed Seungri by the cheeks and dragged him closer immediately connecting their lips in a desperate kiss. Seungri pushed away, sputtering and stunned, eyes so wide that they threatened to pop out of their sockets. "Wh... what the fuck?!" Seunghyun stepped towards him, reaching out for him once again while Seungri backed away some more. "Ri... I... I... need..." Youngbae joined them, looking from one man to the other with a confused look. "What's going on? Seung... Soohyuk called. He's worried sick about you. He said something about you having some kind of hallucinations. Let's call him, let him know that you're safe." Youngbae tried to lead Seunghyun into the kitchen by the hand as he glanced at his boyfriend with a questioning look. Seunghyun pulled his hand away, stepping back. "No... I don't want to see Soohyuk. I should go." Seungri approached him cautiously, cup of coffee in hand and a friendly smile on his lips. "Alright... alright... no Soohyuk. Have this coffee and come in and sit down. I've got lots to do and you can watch me... okay?" Seunghyun took the cup, eyeing Youngbae suspiciously until he backed off entirely. "Okay Ri." 

"How do you do this everyday?" Seunghyun had now had several cups of coffee and he was feeling much less drunk. Seungri smiled over at him as he slid a tray of bread into the oven. "I'm a baker, it's what I do." Seunghyun snorted, shaking his head as he sipped on his coffee. "Not that part. The be up before the sun part. It's fucking brutal." Youngbae sat down beside Seunghyun, smiling at him in a friendly manner. "We could ask you the opposite. How do you stay out until nearly dawn so often? We're just on a different clock than you are. You get used to it." Seunghyun didn't look convinced, but he nodded. "I suppose. I just think it's easier to stay up all night than be up before dawn." Seungri chuckled as he headed to the supply room. "That's because you have the luxury of sleeping half the day." Youngbae turned to him once Seungri was gone, face serious suddenly. "Seung... you know you're like a brother to me. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you... Seungri too." Seunghyun raised a brow, his own expression mirroring his friend's. "You know I feel the same way Bae. I'm sorry for barging in here like this this morning. I just needed a place to go, someplace safe I guess." Youngbae sighed audibly, patting Seunghyun on the thigh. "You can always come to us for anything, anytime. Just... stop hitting on Seungri." Seunghyun choked on his coffee, not expecting to hear that from his longtime friend. "Wh... what? I'm not..." Youngbae favored him with a withering look, a look he was all too familiar with during their long friendship. "Seung... please... I'm not an idiot. I see the way you look at him. Seungri's a very attractive guy, I get it." Seunghyun hung his head, scratching at the back of his neck before looking over at his friend again. "Bae... I'd never actually do anything, you know that right?" Youngbae pat him on the back. "Seungri tells me everything, you know that right?" Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. "I do now." 

"So what did happen tonight? You want to talk about it?" Seungri had returned and he and Youngbae were busy making pastries. Seunghyun shook his head, tossing his coffee cup into the trash. "Soohyuk and I fought." Youngbae looked up, eyebrow raised. "Duh... what about?" Seunghyun stood up and began to pace around the kitchen area. "I'm not so sure you'll believe me. I'm not so sure I believe me anymore." Seungri started a mixer and began cleaning up. "Try us." Seunghyun sighed, sitting back down again. "Alright.... I've been seeing this guy..." Youngbae stopped what he was doing and looked over at him. "You're cheating on Soohyuk? I'm not surprised really, just why move in together?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not cheating on Soohyuk. Let me finish... Jesus. I'm seeing this guy as in he keeps popping up in weird places. He just stares at me and it's creepy as fuck. I've had nightmares about him and tonight... tonight I was in the restroom and the lights went out. He was there... behind me and I couldn't move because of his eyes and the way they looked at me. He touched my neck and it burned my skin his hand was so cold. He's probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life yet he scares the piss out of me. His body is long and lean but I feel like he could break me in half without a second thought. He just exudes power and... danger." Youngbae and Seungri exchanged a look, Youngbae spoke. "Soohyuk thinks this guy is a hallucination?" Seunghyun nodded, looking just miserable. "He thinks I regret moving in with him so I'm seeing this guy because I feel trapped or some shit like that." Seungri approached him, smiling gently. "What do you think? Do you really love Soohyuk?" Seunghyun looked into Seungri's eyes then returned his smile. "I think I do... I thought I did when I asked him to move in. Do you think he really loves me? He doesn't believe me." Youngbae wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's shoulders. "Maybe you're just feeling stressed right now. Is there a possibility that this guy is in your mind? Maybe you should see someone." Seunghyun side eyed his friend. "Someone? You mean a therapist? You think Soohyuk is right." Seungri took his hand, shaking his head. "That's not what Bae said. We're your friends, we love you. I think you should at least talk to Soohyuk. Go from there." Seunghyun looked from one to the other then nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Soohyuk about it. Thanks you two. I'm lucky to have you." 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Seunghyun nodded, slipping out the back door of the bakery to head home. "I'll be fine, thanks Seungri." Youngbae waved as he headed off down the street. "Be careful. There's a lot of crazy people out on the streets at this hour." Seunghyun waved as he walked off. He was feeling more comfortable with the situation now that he'd had time to settle down and speak with his friends. He wasn't drunk at all any longer and he felt that he could face Soohyuk and discuss the situation rationally without blowing up at him. It was still dark out, the sun not risen yet in the eastern sky with most streets deserted as he made his way home. The only sound he heard was the slight echoing of his own footfalls on the sidewalk.... or was it? Seunghyun strained to listen for any other sounds... detecting another set of feet keeping time with his own. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but every time he paused so did his shadow. Every time he increased his speed, the shadow did as well. Seunghyun's heart was pounding in his chest as he neared his building, adrenaline pumping through his system as he increased his speed more and more the closer he got until the sun crested over the horizon and the footsteps completely vanished. Seunghyun ducked inside his building, barreling past the security desk and into the elevator. When he reached his condominium he rushed inside and pulled Soohyuk into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Soohyuk stroked his hair, rubbing Seunghyun's back soothingly. "Me neither. I'm sorry too." Seunghyun pulled Soohyuk over to the couch by his hands and sat them both down. "I want this to work. I've been thinking about what you said... maybe you're right. Maybe I am having hallucinations or whatever. Maybe I should see somebody to help me with that." Soohyuk looked surprised to hear it. "Seung... I think that's a really good idea. It means a lot to me that you'd do that for us... thank you." Seunghyun smiled, still feeling shaken up from the walk home but reluctant to share it with Soohyuk. "I'm really trying Hyuk. I guess these things aren't easy for me, but I'm really trying for us." Soohyuk reached out and stroked Seunghyun's cheek. "I know babe and I appreciate it. Let's get some rest... alright?" 

Lying together snuggled up in bed as the early morning world awoke outside, Seunghyun felt good being tangled up in Soohyuk's embrace... so warm and cozy. He drifted off to sleep with a feeling of peace and tranquility. The deeper he drifted into sleeps embrace, the more peaceful he felt as his mind was finally able to fully relax. The feeling of floating overtook him as it so often did when he was dreaming. He was soaring weightless through the night sky surrounded by the most beautiful winged creatures. They swooped and dipped by him as he watched in delighted fascination wishing he was able to join in with their sky dancing. Without warning, his winged friends were nowhere to be found and Seunghyun began to drop from the sky at a rapid pace... a silent scream escaping his lips. As he fell, Seunghyun became aware that his white haired antagonist was suspended over him, staring down and regarding him with the same intensity with which he always had. Just before Seunghyun's body would have hit the ground inevitably shattering it to pieces, he distinctly heard the word "soon" and he sprung upright in his bed clutching at his chest. Soohyuk walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Seunghyun smoking a cigarette and trying to regulate his breathing. "Oh hey... just wake up?" Seunghyun nodded, trying his best to look nonchalant. "Yeah. You been up long?" Soohyuk smiled over at him as he headed for the walk in closet. "Not very long. I've got to meet Seungho for a shoot." He returned fully dressed a moment later. "You okay? You look a little pale." Seunghyun smiled, standing up to stretch his limbs. "I'm fine. Text me when you're finished. I'm going to shower." Soohyuk walked over and kissed him good bye. "Alright. We'll grab some dinner later." Seunghyun stood under the spray letting the hot water pound on his back... one word from repeating itself like a mantra in his brain... soon.


	4. Dongwook

"How have things been going between you and Soohyuk?" Seunghyun shifted in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee before answering. "Fine." Bom looked up from her notepad, quizzical expression on her brow. "That's not very detailed. Would you care to elaborate?" Seunghyun sighed, setting his cup down onto the table next to him. This was his fourth session with Dr. Park and it was really helping him, but for some reason he just wasn't in the mood to talk today. "There's not much to elaborate on. We're fine." Bom cleared her throat with a slight nod of her head. "So you're no longer interested in other men. You're perfectly content with spending the rest of your life with Soohyuk." Seunghyun blinked over at her the urge to smoke becoming stronger. "Well... let's not get ahead of ourselves here. No one ever said anything about the rest of our lives. I mean... Soohyuk and I haven't even talked about that. That's a huge... that's a long time." Bom regarded him with a neutral expression upon her face. "Usually people who live together are looking for that long term commitment. Have you seen your white haired friend lately?" Seunghyun shook his head absentmindedly, still thinking about spending the rest of his life with Soohyuk. "Uh... no. That's a good thing... don't you think?" Bom wrote something down on her notepad then looked over at him. "I do, but how do you feel about it?" Seunghyun frowned, picking his coffee cup back up. "I'm relieved I guess. I mean he's not real. He's just some figment of my imagination so I'm relieved that he's not popping up everywhere I go. It was... unnerving." Bom wrote some more things down, then smiled over at him. "I think that's great progress. I do believe that the white haired man represented some kind of manifestation of your fear of commitment. You imagined a man..." She looked down at her notepad and read off of it. "so above and beyond anyone you'd ever seen as far as sex appeal and good looks that anyone else would pale in comparison." She looked over at Seunghyun again. "In essence, this apparition is your dream man... your ideal if you will. Now that you've begun to work on your fears, you no longer need him so he has faded away." 

"Hey Teddy... how's it going?" The bartender turned with an easy smile as he continued to mix a drink. "Hey boss. I didn't expect you in tonight. I thought you'd be in New York for fashion week." Seunghyun pat him on the shoulder as he eased behind the older man to reach for a glass. "I'm headed there tomorrow. Soohyuk is walking in the afternoon for Dior. I'm flying solo tonight so I thought I'd stop in and have a drink or two." Teddy smiled, gesturing to the liquor lined up behind them. "Sounds good. What can I fix you?" Seunghyun held up his glass already filled with amber fluid. "I'm all set for now but send somebody up in a little while with a dirty martini... also some friends might be dropping by." Teddy waved as Seunghyun started to head off. "No problem boss. Enjoy." Seunghyun sat on the couch in the VIP room, texting with Soohyuk. The model was about to go out with friends so they kept it brief. Seunghyun was taking an early morning flight to New York the next day so it's not like they'd be apart for weeks. A waitress stopped in to bring him his dirty martini which he sipped on as he scrolled through his SNS accounts. As he scrolled through his Instagram feed his phone began to become staticky like an old time television set when it lost the transmission signal. "The fuck is happening here?" Seunghyun shook his phone and turned it off and then back on again. Now it was not only staticky but also had horizontal lines going through it at well. "Fucking cheap ass iPhone." He shut it completely down, removed the back and pulled out the battery... it was ice cold. "What the fuck? How?" 

"Technology can be a real bitch." Seunghyun whipped his head up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.... unfamiliar yet familiar still." The white haired man stood before him, smirk etched upon his full sensuous lips eyes regarding him with a touch of amusement as he leaned against the wall with arms crossed across his sinewy chest. He was dressed entirely in black... tight black leather pants that hugged his long, lean legs in the most enticing way along with black leather boots which only served to accentuate the length of them... black scoop neck shirt which revealed a hint of his irradiant skin topped with a fitted black leather blazer. The overall effect was pure confidence and sex appeal... he radiated sex and power just by his mere presence. Seunghyun's mouth hung open for a beat or two before he snapped himself out of it, repeating like a mantra half to himself, half to the room. "He's just a figment of your imagination... he's not real... there's no one here." The figment had the nerve to laugh, cold and low as he took a few steps towards Seunghyun. "Don't be pathetic, of course I'm real." Seunghyun looked up at him, shaking his head vehemently. "No... you're not. I'm going home." Seunghyun made to walk past the figment with shaky legs when he was shoved back down onto the couch with seemingly little effort for a figment. "I'm dreaming... any minute I'll wake up and be in my bed and..." The figment bent down to look into his eyes and all words and thoughts died in Seunghyun's head as he stared back, wide eyed into those intense orbs. The man leaned closer still, tilting his head to the side as he sniffed Seunghyun's neck deeply. "Mmm... alluring." Seunghyun watched as the man's tongue licked at his full lips catching just the slightest him of a gleam of white as they pulled apart. "It's so hard to hold back." Seunghyun could feel his breath on his neck... it was cool... it was like nothing he'd ever felt before... it was so arousing. The man turned his head back to regard Seunghyun's face, the way his breath was coming out in shallow puffs as he fought to stay in control of both his fear and arousal... he look beautiful... he looked delicious. "Tell me... is this real?" The man leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft almost gentle kiss that had Seunghyun moaning upon contact. With a smirk, the man pulled away unable to resist sinking his teeth into Seunghyun's lower lip briefly to get the taste of him. Seunghyun's strangled a cry as he came in his pants from the feeling of the man sucking on his lip. When he pulled away a moment later, the man's own lips were smeared with red and his face was flushed and lust filled. 

Seunghyun's phone alarm woke him at 7:00 am from one of the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. He blearily reached out and turned it off, looking around the bedroom for Soohyuk before he remembered that he was flying to New York to meet him today. Images of last night started to come back to him as he climbed out of bed... naked. Not so unusual except he had absolutely no recollection of coming home last night yet his clothes were neatly folded on a chair and the condo alarm had been set. The last thing he remembered was his phone acting up then... nothing. There had to be a logical explanation for this... right? He probably just drank too much and did everything by muscle memory. The only thing was... he felt fine... no dehydration... no headache... nothing at all like you'd tend to feel if you'd drank so much that you blacked the fuck out. The only thing that was mildly sore was his bottom lip. In fact, it was fucking killing him. Standing in front of Soohyuk's magnifying mirror, Seunghyun pulled his bottom lip out to examine it more closely. It was slightly swollen on the inside... maybe even a little bruised but the most unnerving part was the two puncture marks which were clearly visible. Seunghyun poked a finger at the tender inside portion of his lower lip. "What the actual fuck?" 

The chime of his phone drew his attention away from his lip. "Hyuk... baby... I'm so glad to hear from you." Soohyuk raised a brow as he sipped at his coffee, surprised and maybe a little suspicious of the fact that Seunghyun was so thrilled to hear from him. "I'm glad to see that you're up babe. Everything okay? You sound a little weird." Seunghyun eyed himself in the mirror for any other other evidence of bruises or marks. "Huh? No... I'm fine. I just missed you last night, that's all." Soohyuk smiled still not totally convinced but going with it. "How was your evening? Was the club busy?" Seunghyun's face went blank as his mind traveled back to last night... more specifically to the VIP room and the mysterious man. His demeanor... his eyes... his lips... his cool breath upon his neck and finally... his kiss. Seunghyun's lower lip began to throb, the taste of copper becoming strong as his trembling hand rose to touch it. "Seunghyun? Seunghyun? Hello... you still there?" Seunghyun lowered his hand, fingertips stained red. "Yeah... I'm still here. I should go shower. I don't want to miss my flight. I'll see you this afternoon." Soohyuk frowned, setting his coffee cup down feeling even more perplexed. "Alright... have a safe flight. Love you." Seunghyun licked at his lip carefully eyes on his fingertips. "Hmmm? Thanks... love you too." 

Soohyuk was getting the final touches on his look behind the scenes when his stylist raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Looks like you've got a fan... and he's pretty hot too." Soohyuk turned to see Seunghyun standing there with a dozen long stem red roses in his hand. "Hey Hyuk... you look incredible." Soohyuk smiled, eyeing his boyfriend in his casual yet chic attire. "Look what the cat dragged in. How did you even get back here? Are those for me?" Seunghyun chuckled at the barrage of questions, holding the flowers out towards Soohyuk almost shyly. "They are and I can be charming when I need to be. I'm so proud of you baby." The model beamed back at him as he accepted the flowers. "I have no doubt of that fact. I've seen you in action. Thank you for the flowers and for being here.... that means a lot." Seunghyun took a quick look around then stepped a little closer to his boyfriend. "I'd love to kiss you right now but I don't want to spoil your makeup." Soohyuk pressed closer, wicked smirk upon his lips. "Do it anyway... they can always do a retouch." Seunghyun chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Soohyuk's lips softly, winced in pain as they connected then pulled back abruptly. "What's wrong?" Seunghyun coughed, stepping further away from Soohyuk. "Nothing. Everything is great. I'm going to take my seat. Knock em dead baby. See you afterwards." 

"You were fabulous Hyuk. The hottest guy on the runway by far." Soohyuk chuckled as he shouldered his bag. "I think you're biased but thanks." Seunghyun shook his head, leaning over to drop a kiss upon the model's cheek. "No way. All the people around me were buzzing when you walked down." Soohyuk side eyed him as they walked out the doorway. "Buzzing? What were they bees?" Seunghyun laughed, linking their arms. "Yes, I thought it was odd at first but hey... bees need fashion too I guess." Soohyuk snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't quit your day job to hit the comedy circuit. Oh wait, my bad, that would require you to have a day job to quit." Seunghyun shook his head, chuckling. "I do plenty and you know it. Speaking of doing..." Soohyuk groaned beside him. "Is this a shitty segue into sex because, even for you, that's a bad line." Seunghyun looked offended or at least he tried to. "If I could just finish my sentence... what would you like to do for dinner?" Soohyuk look sheepish and his face tinted red slightly. "Oh... well..." Seunghyun leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'd like to get room service and do each other." Soohyuk hit him with his bag, but he was laughing. "Where are we staying?" Seunghyun was laughing as well. "The Plaza. Hey... I never did ask you... where'd you stay last night?" Soohyuk pressed closer into Seunghyun's side, laying his head onto his shoulder. "Oh... I just crashed in Soojoo's room since I knew you were coming today. It would have been silly to check in and then out again... don't you think?" Seunghyun turned his head to look at him, smiling. "Yeah definitely." 

"Seunghyun... hey babe... wake up." Seunghyun curled up tighter under the covers as Soohyuk shook him again. "Babe... come on we have to shower and go." Seunghyun's eyes fluttered open and Soohyuk smiled down at him. He was wearing the big fluffy robe provided by the hotel... Seunghyun pulled him down onto the bed along with him as the model squealed. "Seunghyun no. Remember we talked about meeting everyone at that club tonight?" Seunghyun rolled onto his back, taking Soohyuk with him. "Who's everyone? What time is it?" Soohyuk chuckled, giving him a warm kiss. "All my friends and it's 9:00. We're supposed to meet everyone at 10:00... come on... let's shower." Seunghyun exhaled, flashing Soohyuk a grin. "Sorry, this is all your fault. You screwed up my internal clock making me get up so early today." Soohyuk pulled away, standing next to the bed with an outstretched hand. "I think I just fucked you too hard. I wore you out." Seunghyun trailed him into the bathroom, chuckling the entire way. "We've got plenty of time for me to return the favor." Soohyuk stepped into the shower, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Do your worst. Just remember, no marks. I'm walking again." 

"I was beginning to think that you two bailed on us." Soojoo greeted them both with a warm hug. "I miss seeing you guys. I feel like it's been forever since we hung out." Soohyuk glanced at Seunghyun then back to Soojoo. "You mean the three of us because you and I had some quality time last night in your room." Soojoo didn't miss a beat, smiling just as brightly. "Of course I love Hyuk, but it's always nice to be with his much better half as well." Seunghyun kissed Soohyuk on the temple as he smiled over at Soojoo. "I think that statement is up for debate, but thanks." Seunghyun headed to the bar to grab them cocktails and Soojoo pounced. "What the fuck?! Next time warn me when I'm your alibi. Or better yet, don't need one. What the fuck are you doing Hyuk? You said it was a one time thing with Seungho." Soohyuk kept an eye on Seunghyun as he waited for their drinks. "Look... I only meant to crash in his room. We ended up drinking and one thing led to another. It means nothing okay. Just... thank you for covering for me." Soojoo frowned, shaking her head. "I don't like doing it. You're going to get caught not to mention Seunghyun is a nice guy." Soohyuk turned to look at her. "I know that. I'm a nice guy too you know. I'm also one of your best friends." Soojoo raised a brow, looking pointedly at him. "Which is exactly why I'm calling you out on this." 

"You should totally open a club in New York City. That would be fucking amazing." Seunghyun shrugged, eyeing the large crowd moving around both the bar and the dance floor. "Maybe. There's a lot more competition here than back home in Boston though." Seungho leaned on Seunghyun shoulder, definitely drunk. "Yeah but Soohyuk said that you're rolling in it so who cares if you lose some cash. I hear you're so rich, you even wipe your ass with money." Seunghyun blinked over at him, sliding out of the booth. "Tell Soohyuk I went for a smoke." Seunghyun walked outside and away from the club's entrance where most of the sweaty smokers were gathered. He needed a moment of solitude to clear his head. He'd been drinking but not nearly enough to not be offended by Seungho's comments... drunken though they may be. Leaning against the wall, he took a few deep drags and just let his mind go blank as he willed himself to relax. It was a technique that Dr. Park had taught to him and so far it hadn't failed him in times of stress. "Rude people are so grating." Seunghyun literally jumped nearly dropping his cigarette from his hand in the process. "Jesus Christ!" The man smirked. "Please... not even close." Seunghyun shook his head rapidly, backing away a few steps. "I'm just stressed and imagining you. You're not real." The man rolled his eyes, looking halfway between amused and annoyed. "Not this again. Haven't we settled this? How's that lip doing? Feeling sore?" Seunghyun's hand automatically went to his lip, as he stammered. "My... my lip? What are you? You're... you're the devil, aren't you?" The man chuckled, stepping closer. "Now you're just flattering me." Seunghyun furrowed his brow in confusion, eyes showing fear and a slight hint of arousal. "What... what do you want from me? Leave me alone. Go... go away." 

The man eased closer still, sniffing at Seunghyun's neck just like he had in the VIP room. "Mmm... I can't do that I'm afraid." Seunghyun shuddered all over, his dick growing hard despite himself... voice coming out strained and thin. "Why not?" The man licked his lips, nosing into Seunghyun's neck deeper. "Because... I've made up my mind to have you as mine." Seunghyun felt a silky tongue lapping at his neck as his hands flattened against the wall behind him, body rigid and trembling from both fear and excitement, eyes sliding closed. Full lips followed tongue then Seunghyun felt his skin pierced as his eyes shot open and his own mouth formed a silent scream. He felt the pull as the man took a draw and any fear was momentarily erased by unspeakable pleasure the likes of which he'd never experienced. The man pulled away from his neck with a few swipes of tongue to lap up any remaining blood then immediately brought his blood soaked lips to Seunghyun's for a passionate kiss which Seunghyun reciprocated without a second thought. The feel of the man's flesh pressed so tightly against his own making him light headed or perhaps it was the blood loss... whichever it was he wanted more of it. "I must leave you my pet." Seunghyun blinked over at him, frown upon his lips. "Is this a dream or are you really real?" The man kissed him once again then pulled away. "I'll see you soon." Seunghyun licked his lips nervously. "Who are you?" The man smirked. "Dongwook." Seunghyun was about to answer when he started to feel woozy, everything began to blur and his vision faded. The last thing he remembered before he hit the sidewalk was... Dongwook.


	5. Howl

"I'm heading out for a smoke." Seungho trailed after Soohyuk as he headed for the club exit. "Hey that's where your boyfriend went as well." Soohyuk turned back to look at his friend, frowning slightly. "He did? When did he do that?" Seungho shrugged, pulling out his pack of smokes as the exited the club. "Not sure. One minute we were talking, the next he said he was going to smoke." Soohyuk accepted the cigarette that Seungho offered to him, leaning in as the other model lit it for him. "That's odd. I wonder why he didn't come and tell me." Seungho leaned back against the club's wall, shirt riding up his long lanky torso. "How should I know? He's your boyfriend." Turning his head to the side, Seungho pointed down the street. "That dude looks fucked up." Soohyuk craned his neck to look in the direction that his friend had pointed in, eyes going wide. "Fuck!" He tossed his cigarette onto the ground and rushed towards the man who was clearly in need of assistance as he staggered along the sidewalk. "Seung?! What the fuck happened to you?! Oh my god... were you mugged?!" Seunghyun looked at Soohyuk, glassy eyed as if he didn't recognize him for a moment. "I don't know... maybe... I guess. I think I hit my head." Soohyuk was panic stricken as he felt along Seunghyun's head for any cuts or bumps. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were going out for a smoke? Jesus Christ Seung... you're gonna give me a heart attack." Seunghyun shook his head, mustering up a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'm fine Hyuk... really I am. Can we go back to the hotel now? I'm feeling drained." Soohyuk hugged him close, kissing his messy hair. "Of course. Shit... why are you so cold? Let's get you in a nice hot shower... alright?" Seunghyun nodded, threading his fingers through Soohyuk's. "Yeah... alright." 

"What are you doing?" Seunghyun watched Soohyuk walk towards him in his robe as he was about to enter the bathroom to shower. "What do you mean... what am I doing? I'm coming to join you in the shower, that's what." A look of playful amusement crossed the model's face. "Why? Don't you want me to join you in there?" Seunghyun shook his head, hand rubbing at the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I'm just pretty tired right now... you understand." Soohyuk wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck, kissing him sweetly. "Of course babe. I was only thinking of washing up together." Seunghyun turned the bathroom doorknob, stepping just inside the threshold. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather take this time to be alone. I'll be out shortly." Soohyuk didn't get the chance to reply before the door closed in his face with a resounding click of the lock. Speechless, the model cleared his throat in order to sound less flustered calling out to Seunghyun. "Take your time babe, I'll be here when you need me." 

"What's up buttercup?" Soohyuk rolled his eyes as he sat across from Soojoo at the small cafe. The waiter approached them with a round of martinis and Soohyuk smiled. "You already ordered a round?" Soojoo shrugged, thanking the waiter with a smile. "You sounded like you could use one on the phone. What's going on?" Soohyuk took a long sip then sat back exhaling loudly. "I wish I knew Sooj. Ever since we got back from New York Seunghyun has been acting strangely." Soojoo frowned into her drink. "Do you think he found out about you and Seungho?" Soohyuk shot her a warning glare. "There's nothing between Seungho and I to find out." Soojoo rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Really? If Seunghyun was doing the same thing with some other guy would you think it was nothing? Wait... do you think he's cheating on you?" Soohyuk shook his head, looking completely at a loss. "I honestly don't know. He stopped... he doesn't want to shower with me anymore and he's less interested in sex. Aren't those warning signs or something?" Soojoo reached across the table to take his hand. "Have you asked him about it? Maybe there's a logical explanation." Soohyuk tried to pull away from her grasp but she held firm. "Not really, no. I was trying to give him some space. Truth is, I think I'm afraid to know the reason why." Soojoo gave his hand a squeeze. "You might be torturing yourself for nothing. Talk to him.... promise me?" Soohyuk squeezed her hand in return. "Alright... I promise. I'll talk to him tonight. You hungry?" Soojoo smiled, pulling away to lift her menu. "Starved... let's split a salad with skinless chicken." 

"Did you enjoy your trip to New York?" Seunghyun reached up and adjusted his shirt collar... his fingers brushing the twin puncture marks as he did. "Yeah I did. It was great to see Soohyuk in such a prestigious show." Bom smiled over at him, pausing in her writing. "That's very supportive of you. Did you do anything else while you were there?" Seunghyun licked his lips, uncrossing then recrossing his legs. "Not really, no. Just the usual after party and clubbing. Only..." Seunghyun paused and Bom looked over at him with a furrowed brow. "Only what? Did something else happen Seunghyun?" Seunghyun sighed, rubbing at his neck again and feeling his pulse quicken as he did. "Seungho... that's one of Soohyuk's model friends... he and I were talking and he said..." Bom tilted her head, pen poised in her fingers as she waited for him to continue. "he said something to the effect that I could wipe my ass with money I had so much. That Soohyuk told him I was rolling in it." Bom frowned over at him. "How did that make you feel?" Seunghyun raised a brow, snorting derisively. "I felt a lot of things honestly... annoyed... hurt... pissed. Wouldn't you?" Bom nodded, slight smile upon her lips. "I would definitely, but the question is who were you annoyed, hurt and pissed at?" 

Seunghyun looked surprised for a minute then frowned in thought. "I guess it was Soohyuk because why would I care about someone I hardly know?" Bom wrote a few notes down then looked over at him. "Have you talked to Soohyuk about it?" Seunghyun shook his head, looking down. "No, I've just been kind of avoiding him." Bom sighed, setting her notepad down. "Seunghyun... A healthy relationship relies on open communication. If you don't talk to Soohyuk, he won't know you're upset." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to him tonight." Bom smiled pleasantly as she set her pen down on top of her notepad. "I think you'll feel much better once you do. Still no sign of your mysterious white haired man?" Seunghyun looked over at his therapist, expression neutral. "No... no sign of him." Bom stood up to signal the end of the session, smiling sweetly. "I'm so pleased to hear that Seunghyun. Even in a stressful situation when you were the most vulnerable he didn't surface. You really are making incredible progress." Seunghyun smiled back at her as he headed for the door. "Thank you Dr. Park. You've really helped me a lot." 

When Seunghyun entered the condo Soohyuk was already there, glass of Opus One in hand as he looked out the living room windows. "Hey... you're home." Seunghyun smiled as he headed over to the bar in the corner of the room to poured himself a glass. "Nothing gets by you." He joined Soohyuk at the window. "What's so fascinating?" Soohyuk shrugged turning to look at his lover. "Nothing really... just thinking." Seunghyun raised a brow, licking his lips. "What about?" Soohyuk chuckled, but it came out sounding nervous. "Uhm... us actually... our relationship." Seunghyun nodded, looking out the window instead of at Soohyuk. "Me too... I've been thinking about us... our relationship too." Soohyuk turned away to stare out the window as well. "Oh? Have you? You... um... you saw Dr. Park today, right? How'd that go?" Seunghyun let out a deep exhale, then turned to look at Soohyuk's profile. "It went well. I discussed what's been bothering me lately with her and she..." Soohyuk whirled around to face him, face contorted in pain. "So you discussed what's bothering you with Dr. Park before you saw fit to mention it to me?" Seunghyun shook his head, reaching out his free hand to touch Soohyuk's arm. "It's complicated... you don't understand..." Soohyuk brushed him off, stepping away to refill his glass. "How could I Seung? How could I understand anything when you hardly even come near me anymore let alone open up to me? It's like you can't stand to even touch me any longer." Seunghyun approached him cautiously, reaching out to touch his lover's shoulder. "That's not it. It's... I was upset and I handled it all wrong. Dr. Park told me I need to communicate with you more... tell you my feelings." Soohyuk set his glass down onto the bar, crossed his arms then raised a brow in judgement. "She's right. I'm not a fucking mind reader Seung. How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" 

Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, then placed his hands upon the model's hips. "Okay... you're right I'm sorry. It's just Seungho..." Soohyuk's look of condescension was immediately replaced with one of guilt which he quickly covered up as he schooled his face to look impassive. "Seungho? What about Seungho?" Seunghyun began to move his thumbs in lazy arcs along Soohyuk's hips, hoping to ease some of the tension between them. "I know he's a good friend of yours but... he was probably just drunk I know..." Soohyuk's eyes widened as he listened. "He didn't... did he hit on you? I'll kill that asshole." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I wish it was that because then it would be easier. Hyuk... he said some things to me that were..." Soohyuk frowned his body tensing. "He's a fucking liar. I wouldn't believe a word that bitch says." Seunghyun's thumbs paused, his brow furrowing. "Uhm... so why are you friends with him if he's such a bitch?" Soohyuk pulled away, grabbing his wine and taking a large swallow. "We're friends but not that close. I mean he's a model so we see each other a lot because of work but it's strictly business. Anyway, I forgive you for ignoring me. Do you want to go out for dinner?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm not hungry and I don't forgive you... not yet anyway." Soohyuk looked shocked. "Forgive me? What for? Because Seungho said something stupid? The entire world must be pissed off at me then because Seungho is always saying stupid shit." 

Seunghyun walked back to the window. "Well he heard this particular load of shit from you." Soohyuk followed him, grabbed his arm and turned Seunghyun to face him. "Just tell me what he said so I can set you straight once and for all." Seunghyun stared over at him. "He suggested I buy a club in New York because you told him I was 'rolling in it' then he went on to say that he heard I was so rich I wiped my ass with money." Soohyuk watched his boyfriend walk away towards the bedroom then followed after him. "Seung?" Seunghyun was lying on the bed in the dark. "Seung... I'm sorry he said those things to you. It was crass and stupid of him. I never said those things to him... ever. I would never. I love you for you Seung not your money. I could care less about that." Seunghyun let out a shaky breath. "He said..." Soohyuk lie down beside him, hugging his chest. "Seungho is an idiot sober... he's ten times worse when he's drinking. I probably told him you had money... it's not a secret Seung. I am not with you because of it." Seunghyun nodded, rolling to face Soohyuk. "That was a bad fight." Soohyuk smiled knowingly. "It sure was. Let's not do that again. Did Dr. Park mention what to do next?" Seunghyun pulled Soohyuk closer, rubbing his back. "She did not." Soohyuk smirked, closing the distance between them. "Good thing Dr. Lee is here. He's got just the right prescription." 

The two lovers were soon stripping each other naked and Soohyuk began working his way down Seunghyun's body with open mouthed kisses. He paid careful attention to his boyfriend's sensitive nipples as he lavished them with licks, sucks and nips. Seunghyun moaned below him as his own hands caressed Soohyuk's neck, shoulders, back... anywhere they could reach on the sexy model's skin. Soohyuk lifted his head to smile down at Seunghyun in the dim light. "I've missed you... us really so much babe." Seunghyun reached up and pulled Soohyuk towards him by his neck to connect their lips. "Me too... I've missed us too." Soohyuk began to kiss down Seunghyun's neck, licking behind his ear the way he knew he liked it causing his lover to buck up into him. Smiling into his skin, Soohyuk began making his way back down over Seunghyun's neck pausing to suck on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. His tongue licked at the flesh as his lover tensed beneath him. "Seung what's... wait... what happened here? Is this from that mugging? Let me put the light on and have a look. I feel something." Seunghyun grabbed his hand before he could reach out for the lamp. "It's nothing... just a scratch. Don't stop... please." Soohyuk hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Seung... I just want to peek at it. Then we'll go all night." Seunghyun bucked up against Soohyuk again. "Please baby... I need you." Soohyuk groaned at the feeling, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss. "Since you put it that way... alright." 

Later that night, as Soohyuk slept peacefully beside him Seunghyun became aware of a voice calling out to him... beckoning him so strongly that he was powerless to resist. "Come to me my pet." He wasn't afraid because the voice was known to him and his only thought was to find its owner as soon as possible. After throwing on his clothing, he quietly left his room and followed the sound of the voice to his terrace where he found Dongwook lounging against the railing waiting for him. Seunghyun didn't question how he'd gotten there, he just slid the door closed behind himself and stood waiting for the mysterious man to speak. "So my pet... have I convinced you yet?" Seunghyun licked his suddenly dry lips. "About?" Dongwook tilted his head as a wicked smirk broke out on his full lips. "That I'm real and not some fantasy man you've concocted like that shrink of yours thinks." Seunghyun cleared his throat awkwardly. "You... you know about Dr. Park?" Dongwook threw his head back, letting out a deep chuckle that startled Seunghyun somewhat. "I know about everything in your life. Now answer my question." Seunghyun looked flustered as Dongwook leveled him with an icy stare. "Question? What was..." One second Dongwook was across the terrace leaning against the railing, the next he had Seunghyun pressed into the wall and Seunghyun would be damned if he could figure out how he moved so quickly. "Am I real?" Seunghyun nodded, eyes closed tight as his puncture wounds throbbed sending tendrils of desire throughout his system. "Yes... you're real." Dongwook breathed upon his neck... that icy breath only serving to stimulate Seunghyun all the more. "What's my name?" Seunghyun's head hit the brick of the building as a shudder ripped through him. "D... Dongwook." Dongwook smiled into Seunghyun's neck, breathing him in. "That's right... good boy and oh so delicious too." Seunghyun body was shaking all over as Dongwook licked over his wound. "Oh god..." Dongwook lifted his head, rapping Seunghyun hard on the skull. "Don't go there." Seunghyun opened his eyes, staring into Dongwook's bottomless orbs. "S... sorry." Dongwook's eyes flicked down to Seunghyun's lips. "Hmmm... it's alright. Now where was I?" 

Dongwook was back at Seunghyun's neck kissing and licking over his wound until Seunghyun thought that he couldn't stand it any longer. Never had he experienced so much pleasure just from such minor administrations. His entire body was on fire with desire and he was quite certain that the slightest touch to his cock would make him cum immediately. Then Dongwook sunk his razor sharp fangs into his flesh and he all but passed out from the ecstasy of it. The feeling of him drawing his blood out... the small satisfied sounds that Dongwook made as he drank... the feeling of his body pressed tightly against his own... all these things added to Seunghyun's own pleasure as he drowned in rapture. Dongwook began to slowly pull away as Seunghyun hands grasped weakly onto him in an attempt to keep him close. "Easy pet..." Dongwook licked Seunghyun's neck clean, turning to him with blood soaked lips. "You don't want me to drain you entirely." Seunghyun groaned as Dongwook kissed him, tasting both his own blood and the other man's unique flavor mixed together. "I... I..." Seunghyun wavered on his feet as Dongwook stepped back slightly. "Careful my pet..." 

"Seung... are you out here?" Soohyuk was suddenly standing at the slider as Seunghyun slid to the terrace floor, too weak to stand on his own. Dongwook's eyes flashed anger at the interruption and he bared his teeth to the model in a fierce growl. "Holy shit!" Soohyuk picked up the nearest ashtray and hurled it at the largest, scariest dog that he had every seen. The dog was snarling at him with a menacing glare and blocking his path to Seunghyun. "Shoo... move it! Get the fuck away from him!" Dongwook curled his lip to reveal his gleaming white fangs and snapped at Soohyuk as he tried to get near Seunghyun. "Fuck! How did you even get up here?!" The model then picked up a chair and tossed it at the viscous animal, rushing to Seunghyun's side to help him up. "Seung... babe... fuck you're bleeding. It must have bit you." With great difficulty Soohyuk half dragged, half carried Seunghyun into the condo. All the while the dog continued snarling at him although it never did advanced again or try to attack him once he had ahold of Seunghyun.

Once Soohyuk secured the sliding glass door, he dragged Seunghyun into the bathroom and stripped off his shirt to examine his wound. "Jesus... that fucking beast bit you." He sat Seunghyun down on the edge of the large tub and grabbed the first aide kit, cleaning the wound thoroughly. He placed gauze over the wound, smoothing Seunghyun's hair back as he checked his face over. "Are you alright? Babe? You look so fucking pale." Seunghyun tried to focus his eyes on Soohyuk, his lips moving as if he were drugged. "D... Dongwook..." Soohyuk was about to ask who that was when his attention was drawn away by the piercing howl coming from the terrace. When he turned back to Seunghyun he saw his eyes roll back into his skull just before he passed out cold. 

"He's pretty sick Seungri... Incredibly weak. The doctor came earlier and took some blood to run tests." Seungri frowned, looking over at the terrace. "What was he doing out there anyway? Smoking?" Soohyuk shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself as he paced back and forth. "Probably... I'm more interested in how that fucking fleabag got up here." Seungri walked over to the slider and looked out of it. "Animal control couldn't find any trace of him?" Soohyuk exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "No... he vanished." Seungri grunted, stepping away from the door. "Interesting." Soohyuk turned to look at Seungri with sharp eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not crazy. That fucking dog... wolf... whatever... was here. It's not like I bit Seunghyun myself. I'll never forget that piercing howl. It was... chilling." Seungri put a hand on Soohyuk's shoulder. "Hyuk... calm down. I'm sure you saw something. Can I please see Seung now?" Soohyuk nodded, letting out a long exhale. "I'm sorry Seungri. I'm just so stressed over Seung being so sick. He's probably asleep it's all he does, but you can go in." Seungri smiled as he headed for the bedroom door. "I promise not to wake him or to stay too long." 

Dongwook sat beside Seunghyun as he slept in his bed, reaching out to smooth his hair back from his forehead gently. "Wake up my pet." Seunghyun's eyes fluttered open slowly as he licked his dry lips. "Dongwook." Smiling, Dongwook cupped Seunghyun's chin as he leaned down towards him to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. "I'm here my pet. I've taken too much from you I'm afraid... you're just too irresistible." Seunghyun shook his head and protested weakly. "No... I'm... I'm fine." Dongwook stroked his pallid cheek lovingly. His icy fingers offering more warmth to Seunghyun than all the blankets that Soohyuk had piled upon him. "You're not, but you soon will be." Dongwook brought his own wrist up to his lips and tore open the flesh, offering it to Seunghyun by placing it in front of his mouth. "Drink my pet and then you'll feel much better." Without a moments hesitation, Seunghyun drew Dongwook's blood into his mouth and drank it. From the moment the life giving elixir entered his mouth Seunghyun began to feel his strength returning. Dongwook only allowed him a small taste, but it was enough to restore some color to his cheeks as well as strength to his limbs. Dongwook licked his wrist clean, sealing over the wound in the process then smiled at Seunghyun. "I must go but I promise we'll meet again very soon." 

Seungri found the bedroom empty when he entered it. "Seung?" Seunghyun walked out of the bathroom with a smile. "Seungri! Come to seduce me?" Seungri snorted, gathering Seunghyun in a hug. "In your dreams. You look pretty good for someone who could barely move." Seunghyun chuckled, squeezing Seungri tightly as he let his hands travel down to the younger man's ass. "You know I'm always ready to move when you're around." Seungri shook his head, pushing away gently. "You're such a brat. Soohyuk is out of his mind with worry. How did a dog get up here anyway? Maybe you should be checked for rabies." Seunghyun raised a questioning brow, reaching for his cigarettes. "Dog? What dog? I didn't see any dog."


	6. Eternity

Soohyuk's phone vibrated in his pocket and he rushed to answer it when he saw that it was the doctor calling. "Mr. Lee? It's Dr. Rogers calling. I've gotten the initial test results back from the blood samples I took from Mr. Choi. I believe he's suffering from Severe Aplastic Anemia." Soohyuk's mouth went dry as he listened to the doctor speak. "Is it... oh my god... what should we do?" Dr. Rogers cleared his throat. "He'll need a transplant as soon as possible. Then we'll rule out any other issues. I'm sending an ambulance to your residence to transport Mr. Choi and yourself to the hospital." Soohyuk felt like he might pass out. "An ambulance? Other issues? Like what doctor?" Dr. Rogers signed off on the paperwork. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here but we can't rule out the possibility of cancer." Soohyuk felt the room spin under his feet. "Cancer! Jesus... no!" Dr. Rogers spoke calmly and with authority. "Go and pack a bag, Mr. Lee. The ambulance is on its way." 

"I can't believe it took you thinking I was deathly ill to get you into my bedroom." Seungri rolled his eyes at Seunghyun and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe that you're still hitting on me... even though you and I both know that you're only joking." Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette then swiftly caged Seungri to the mattress. "I'm not so sure about that one." He then brought his nose down to Seungri's neck and sniffed appreciatively. "Fuck... you smell delicious... so sweet." Seungri shivered underneath him as Seunghyun's nose brushed along the column of his neck and he felt the beginnings of arousal tingling in his groin. "Ugh... shit... your nose is like ice." Seunghyun pulled away slightly to stare down at the blond. His eyes while normally intense now looked even more so... pitch black in color as apposed to their usual dark brown. Seungri let out another involuntary shiver as he remained transfixed in his gaze unable to move or speak... feeling his cock twitch in his jeans as it stiffened. Then Seunghyun smirked down at him and his eyes became more mischievous... more like his usual self. "If my nose is so cold, I wonder how cold my fingers are?" He began to tickle Seungri without mercy as the younger man thrashed about squealing with laughter on the bed... begging for the torture to end. "Please... stop... no... please... Seung... Seung... please!" 

It was at that moment that Soohyuk burst into the bedroom with the sole purpose of packing swiftly while trying to appear calm. He was not prepared for the sight of Seunghyun and Seungri rolling around on their king sized bed laughing with glee. "What the fuck is going on in here?! Seungri... are you fucking crazy?! Seung is extremely sick! What's wrong with you?!" The two men who were lying on the bed sobered up immediately at the model's outburst and sat up. Seungri looked contrite while Seunghyun's expression told an entirely different story... he looked annoyed. "What the fuck is wrong with you Hyuk? Apologize to Seungri right now. There's absolutely nothing wrong with me except maybe that I've got a melodramatic boyfriend." Soohyuk was floored by what he heard. "Nothing wrong with you? The doctor is sending an ambulance. You need a blood transfusion right away. Whatever that thing was that attacked you last night..." Seunghyun stood up abruptly to grab his cigarettes. "What thing? I wasn't attacked last night. Maybe you need to go and see Dr. Park if you're hallucinating now." Soohyuk approached Seunghyun, pulling the cigarettes from his grasp. "You shouldn't be smoking in your condition." Seunghyun raised a brow then grabbed the cigarettes back from the model's hands... eyes pitch black once again. "I'm perfectly fine. You'd better cancel that ambulance... I'm not going anywhere." Seunghyun turned on his heel and walked out of the room heading presumably for the terrace to smoke.

Seungri cleared his throat awkwardly behind the model. "Soohyuk... Don't feel too bad about his reaction. Honestly, Seung has always been a bit thick headed at times. Give him some time to cool off. If you like, I can talk to him for you... let him know how worried you've been about him. Sometimes..." Soohyuk wheeled around to glare at the blond baker with fists clenched tightly by his sides... his voice dripping with venom as he spoke. "Thanks but I don't need your help talking to my boyfriend. Don't think for one minute that I don't know what you're up to either. It's a shame that Youngbae couldn't join you today." Seungri frowned over at him, not liking where this was headed. "He's watching the bakery." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Isn't that convenient. He's working and you're rolling around on the bed with my lover. The man who funded your entire operation. The man who could make your life oh so much easier. The man who happens to be not only weak but..." Seunghyun entered the room, face more angry than before. "Soohyuk! Stop! How dare you speak like that to one of my best friends!" He looked over at Seungri and his face softened. "Seungri... I'm so sorry that you got dragged into Soohyuk's delusional shit. You know how much I love you and Bae." Seungri glanced at Soohyuk feeling genuine empathy for the man then back at Seunghyun. "You're both obviously under a strain here. Let's just forget the entire thing. Why don't the four of us get together soon? I'll see myself out. Good bye Soohyuk." On his way by Seunghyun, Seungri gave him a very quick hug. "See you." 

The ambulance drivers showed up next because in all the fuss Soohyuk has forgotten to cancel them. Seunghyun spoke to the doorman himself so there would be no mixups while his boyfriend stood glaring at his back the entire time. Once it was all straightened out and the ambulance was sent away, Seunghyun turned to look at Soohyuk. "I hope you're pretty proud of yourself." Soohyuk was taken aback by the comment. "It was the doctor who ordered the ambulance not me. He said you had Severe Something Anemia... maybe even cancer. I...I... was only trying to..." Seunghyun shook his head, scoffing slightly as he regarded the model with annoyance. "Not the ambulance. The way you reacted to Seungri. How could you behave like such a bitch to someone I care so much about?" Soohyuk frowned, hugging himself tightly to provide some measure of comfort. "How can you completely disregard my feelings here? Don't you care about me, Seung? Does Seungri matter more than your own boyfriend? Or were you hoping to use this opportunity to your advantage and finally get Seungri to sleep with you?" Seunghyun huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at Soohyuk like he's just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Now you're just being ridiculous. I haven't hit on anyone since you and I..." Now it was Soohyuk's turn to laugh in Seunghyun's face. "Oh puh... lease! I've seen you all over Seungri more times than I can count. Don't stand there and try to tell me that you've been a model boyfriend since we've been together because honestly... I call bullshit." Seunghyun raised both brows as he closed the distance between them, crowding Soohyuk against the wall as he did so. "If you're finished, I was going to say I haven't hit on anyone since you and I moved in together." He leaned closer still to the model, just allowing his his lips to brush against Soohyuk's earlobe. "Besides... I'd never really follow through with Seungri anyway." Soohyuk's body remained tense as he side eyed his boyfriend, shivering slightly from the contact of Seunghyun's chilly lips. "No? Why's that?" Seunghyun stared down at Soohyuk's neck, distracted by his carotid artery which was pulsing ever so slightly below his skin. "Hmmm? What?" Soohyuk cleared his throat to try to get his thoughts... which were in a complete mess... under control. When he looked back at Seunghyun, his eyes were so dark that Soohyuk lost all semblance of rational thought and just acted upon impulse, grabbing his lover's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Soohyuk sat scrolling through his phone as he waited for the shoot's stylist to get to him. "Wow... I hope they brought a lot of concealer with them. You look like shit." Soohyuk glanced in the mirror at Soojoo as she sat in the chair beside him. "Thanks Sooj... I can always count on you to lift me up when I'm at my lowest." She swiveled her seat to face his, leaning forward to close the gap between them. "Is it Seunghyun? I thought he was better." Soohyuk ran a hand through his as yet unstyled hair, letting out a deep sigh in the process. "No... I mean he is physically better." Soojoo tilted her head, reaching out to touch his thigh lightly. "But?" Soohyuk checked to see if they were alone before speaking again. Once he was satisfied that no one could overhear, he went on. "But... somethings... off." Soojoo sat back to get more comfortable, listening intently. "Off how? Like when you first came back from New York?" Soohyuk shook his head, looking confused. "No, it's different. After that thing attacked Seung he was incredibly weak... he could barely stay awake let alone walk on his own. I was so scared that I had a doctor come to the condo to check him. The next thing I know, he's up like nothing even happened. I find him all over Seungri just like he used to be." Soojoo frowned over at him, in thought. "Maybe he hit his head. Can't that make you act odd?" Soohyuk blinked over at her wearing a matching frown upon his lips. "Maybe but it doesn't explain his blood tests. The doctor called to say that Seung had Severe Aplastic Anemia and would need a transfusion immediately. He even mentioned cancer. I was so scared Sooj, it was awful." Soojoo looked surprised for a moment then rubbed his thigh in a comforting manner. "The test must have been wrong. He's much better now, right?" Soohyuk nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "Mmm hmm... he is." She stood up and hugged him from behind, noticing the bruises on his neck as she did. "Looks like your sex life is back on track again. Unless those are from Seungho that is." Soohyuk rolled his eyes at her in the vanity mirror. "Ha ha... very funny. No smart ass, those are all Seung. For some reason he's gotten very mouthy lately. Not that I'm complaining but he does tend to bite a lot more than he used to." Soojoo laughed as she straightened out. "Your life is such a bitch... your hot, rich boyfriend likes to use his mouth on you. Cry me a river." 

Soohyuk stood on the sidewalk with Seunghyun as the driver loaded his bags into the back of the car. He was flying to Paris in a few hours to walk for Dior and do a magazine shoot as well. His career was really starting to take off which was exciting. "You have everything that you need?" Soohyuk looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "I think so. I'm going to miss you though." Seunghyun smiled, pulling the model in close for an embrace. "I'll miss you too. I'm so proud of you though baby." Soohyuk leaned in to kiss Seunghyun, pulling away with a shiver. "Babe... you're always so cold and pale looking lately. Promise me you'll have that checked out while I'm gone." Seunghyun pulled away with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I keep telling you that I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, really I do. I feel great though. Just concentrate on knocking them dead in Paris. I know you're going to be killer." Soohyuk nodded, smiling as he slipped into the backseat of the car. "I'll call and text you everyday." Seunghyun waved to him from the sidewalk. "Safe flight baby. We'll talk soon." 

Seunghyun stepped behind the bar at On T.O.P and greeted Teddy with a nod as he bent to retrieve a bottle of wine from his private reserve. He then leaned close to speak to Teddy and the older man shivered at both his touch and cool breath upon his ear. "I'll be in the V.I.P Room. I don't want to be disturbed... by anyone." Teddy nodded, side eyeing his boss and noting the two wine glasses in his hands. "Sure thing boss. Entertaining are you?" Teddy had spoken without thinking because normally he and Seunghyun had such an easy rapport. As far as bosses went, Seunghyun was incredibly easy to work for... always relaxed and joking around his head bartender. Teddy regretted his words instantly as his boss leveled penetrating, black eyes upon his own with no hint of his easy going nature in sight. "Just make sure no one disturbs me." Seunghyun turned without another word and began making his way towards the V.I.P. Room leaving Teddy to stare after him wondering what the hell just happened.

Dongwook stood at the window of the V.I.P. Room watching Seunghyun advance through the crowd of people. He watched, amused as the club owner caught the eye of both men and women but was oblivious to the attention he was receiving as he made his way to Dongwook with a single minded purpose. The white haired vampire smiled as Seunghyun glanced up at the window no doubt feeling his gaze heavy upon him. Dongwook could feel the adrenaline rush through Seunghyun's system as his pulse quickened in anticipation of meeting with him again. Licking his lips at the thought of tasting that delicious nectar once again, Dongwook turned towards the door just as Seunghyun crossed the threshold. The vampire felt almost warm at the thought of having the man back in his grasp again and in two long strides was in front of Seunghyun's breathless form. "Hello my pet. You're looking quite well." Seunghyun set the bottle and glasses down onto the nearest table, speaking without hesitation although his voice came out sounding strained. "Dongwook..." Icy fingers reached out to pull Seunghyun forward as their lips met in an all consuming kiss that had them both moaning. "You, my pet are extremely difficult to resist." Seunghyun tilted his head, exposing his neck to Dongwook in supplication. "Then don't... take what you want... please." Dongwook's eyes flashed briefly as he considered the offer, but he had already resolved before meeting Seunghyun tonight that he would not drink from him again. Not until they'd spoken about the consequences that is. Seunghyun was pressing closer, groaning and mouthing at Dongwook's flesh. "Please do it... please... please... please." Dongwook began nosing at the puncture marks that he'd left behind on Seunghyun, letting his tongue graze the inviting flesh as Seunghyun moaned in his hold. He let his fangs just brush lightly against the wounds then pulled back to regard Seunghyun's disheveled appearance. 

It took every once of strength that he possessed, but Dongwook managed to pull away from Seunghyun's inviting fresh and intoxicating taste. The club owner was shaking as if he'd just run a marathon as Dongwook eased him down onto the couch, pouring him a glass of wine. "Drink this my pet." Seunghyun looked crestfallen, but accepted the glass. "Aren't you having any?" Dongwook sat some distance away for fear of losing his resolve. "I don't indulge in wine or any other forms of alcohol for that matter. I haven't for some time now." Seunghyun frowned over at him, still shaken up and emotional. "Are you... are you an alcoholic of something?" Dongwook favored him with a look of disbelief. "Or something?" The vampire slid closer to Seunghyun on the couch, grasping his chin firmly in his hand then lifting it to look directly into his eyes. "You know what I am... say it." Seunghyun balked, trying to squirm out of Dongwook's vice like grip. "You're... hot as fuck... ow... you're hurting me!" Dongwook looked even more stern as he squeezed Seunghyun's chin tighter. "Say it... what am I?" Seunghyun clenched then unclenched his jaw. "You're... you're a... a... vampire... shit... my jaw!" Dongwook released him with a raised brow. "You must know what that means." Seunghyun rubbed at his aching jaw, moving it around slowly. "It means you're amazing in bed." Dongwook blinked at him as a smirk began to form on his full lips. "Besides that. If I keep drinking from you... one of two things will happen." Seunghyun leaned closer to him on the couch, nosing at his neck. "You smell amazing. Can I have another taste? Please... it was so fucking good." Dongwook pushed him away by the chest. "Stop that... you need to understand... this isn't about feeling good... not anymore." 

Seunghyun sat back staring over at the vampire with wide eyes. "Then what's it about? You're the one that's been pursuing me. You make me feel incredible... better than anyone I've ever met. You're the sexiest man I've ever seen and now you don't want me anymore?" Dongwook shook his head, reaching out his hand to stroke Seunghyun's face. "It's not that I don't want you, it's that I need to explain to you so you understand the consequences of being with me. It's a courtesy that I was never afforded." Seunghyun leaned into his touch. Relishing the feel of those frosty fingers upon his flesh. "Just take me already. I've been yours from the start." Dongwook's lips spread into a smile as he leaned in close to connect them with Seunghyun's in a chaste kiss. "You may not feel that way when I'm finished talking. Now..." He raised a cool finger to Seunghyun's lips and pressed upon them. "hear me out my pet. Then you can decide what you'd like to do." Seunghyun nodded, looking solemnly back at Dongwook as he began to speak. "As I've said, If I keep drinking from you... one of two things will happen... you'll definitely need to drink from me or you'll most probably die. If you do drink from me again it will further the changes that have already taken place in you. These changes can be stopped now before it's too late but only if neither of us drinks from the other again."

Seunghyun frowned over at him, arms crossed almost petulantly as he spoke. "Why did you even pursue me if you were going to leave me like this?" Dongwook smirked over at him, marveling at his pet's newfound bravado. "Honestly when you caught my attention I only meant to have a slight dalliance with you. However, the more I observed of you, the more enthralled I became. I decided that I wanted you under me in my bed." Seunghyun groaned beside him, taking it upon himself to straddle the vampire's lap and nibble on his earlobe. "That sounds good to me... what's stopping you?" Dongwook gripped Seunghyun's hips tightly as his scent enveloped him. "I don't just want you in my bed, I want you beside me... It's a lot to ask." Seunghyun lifted his head from Dongwook's neck where he'd been meticulously sucking and licking a bruise. "What is?" Dongwook's eyes bore into him effectively capturing his attention. "I want you to be beside me for all eternity. I realize you have a life... relationships... so it's now your decision. Stay in your current life or be with me in mine forever." 

Seunghyun took a shaky sip of his wine as he watched Dongwook on the opposite side of the couch. "How... can you explain it all to me please?" Dongwook nodded, face looking serious. "You can't have it both ways. I'm sorry, but you can't. I'm willing to walk away if you'd rather stay in your current life. I'd never force you to become like me." Seunghyun set his glass down, confusion clearly written upon his face. "Isn't it a little late for that? I've already drank... how can I stop it?" Dongwook sighed, reaching out to take Seunghyun's hand in his own chilly grasp. "You can go to the hospital and receive a blood transfusion like the doctor wanted you to have. The amount of vampire blood you've taken in is minimal at this point. You'll be fine in no time." Seunghyun nodded, keeping his eyes averted from Dongwook. "But if I do that I'll never see you again." Dongwook squeezed his hand gently. "That's right but if you do chose to accept my way of life you'll also lose some relationships as well." Seunghyun turned to face him, voice shaky with emotion. "Soohyuk... you mean Soohyuk." Dongwook merely raised a brow then stood up. "Take some time to think it over. When you've made your decision, I will come to you. Good night my pet." 

The next day after a fitful nights sleep, Seunghyun was boarding a flight to Paris. He had to see Soohyuk and he felt like he couldn't wait until he came back home next week. Dongwook had suddenly appeared in his life bringing with him sex appeal and mystery. He was hot as fuck and now he was offering Seunghyun an eternity together. The same Seunghyun who had trouble committing to one person until Soohyuk had stepped into his life was now being asked to commit to forever. Once he was out of Dongwook's presence, it seemed far fetched to him to even consider it. It was difficult enough for Seunghyun to accept that he had a live in boyfriend, but accepting some kind of soulmate for all eternity honestly scared the shit out of him. More than the fact that the man was in fact a vampire and tended to drain his blood periodically and it gave him intense orgasmic pleasure while he did so. No... Seunghyun needed clarity right now. He needed his warm, loving sometimes nagging boyfriend. Seeing Soohyuk again would make things seem less confusing. Soohyuk loved him and he was really trying to be a good boyfriend and love him back in the same way.


	7. Paris

The flight to Paris itself was mostly uneventful. Seunghyun sat in first class and slept on and off... more on than off to be truthful. Whether it was not being used to being up quite so early or the terrible nights sleep he'd had... whatever the reason Seunghyun was having great difficulty keeping his eyes open during the flight. His mind swirled with activity as he slept... he appeared to be in a tunnel... dark and foreboding... he looked to his left and he saw Soohyuk standing there with light streaming in behind him... his smile radiant and warm... he looked to his right and he saw Dongwook shrouded in darkness... his dark eyes cutting through the obscurity to pierce at his very soul. "Mr. Choi... excuse me... are you alright?" Seunghyun opened his eyes, blinking to focus on the flight attendant. "Um... I'm sorry... what?" She smiled politely at him. "You were talking in your sleep. You sounded upset." Seunghyun smiled sheepishly, embarrassed and hopping he didn't make a big scene. "Oh... sorry. What did I say?" The flight attendant smiled warmly. "It's no problem. I couldn't really understand you. Something like... don't leave me... it must have been a nightmare. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Seunghyun frowned at the thought of his dream then smiled up at the flight attendant. "Just a glass of wine please... red." She smiled back at him then moved to fetch it for him. He spent the rest of the flight sipping his wine and staring out the window. 

Seunghyun went directly to the W Hotel where he'd booked a suite upon his arrival at Charles de Gaulle Airport. He needed to crash for a while after his seven plus hours of air travel so that he wasn't a complete mess when you saw Soohyuk. Once he'd checked in, he collapsed onto the king sized bed unconscious for several hours only waking up once the sun had drifted down past the horizon. After taking a quick shower to freshen up, he headed out to surprise his boyfriend texting him to see what he was up to and feeling rather clever about himself. what ru up 2 rn? Soohyuk responded almost immediately. heading out to eat @ L'Avenue with friends So Seunghyun checked his appearance in the mirror one last time then called for a taxi to take him to meet his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to see Soohyuk's elated expression when he saw that he'd travelled so far just to be with him. The more he thought about Soohyuk and the model's caring ways, the more convinced he became that this was the path he needed to travel upon. Soohyuk was good for him... he'd been a shitty boyfriend and took him for granted lately, but Soohyuk was a saint. Starting tonight he would make him feel as needed and cared for as he was. 

"I'm so hungry. Being on a diet sucks." Seungho lifted his glass in the air, leaning onto Soohyuk's side as he did. "Good thing vodka is low cal." Andre, another model friend of theirs raised his glass in salute. "Amen to that. Seungho... those earrings you're wearing are stunning. Are they real?" "They're definitely real." Everyone looked over to see who had spoken... Soohyuk's face registered shock when he saw his boyfriend standing behind Andre's chair staring at Seungho with a look of distaste upon his face. "Seunghyun! Oh my god... what are you doing here?!" Soohyuk leapt up from his seat and circled around until he reached Seunghyun, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, pulling away to look into Soohyuk's eyes with a dark penetrating stare. "I wanted to surprise you." Soohyuk tugged on his arm making him follow him back to his seat. Then he gestured for Seungho to scoot down while he dusted off his previously occupied seat for Seunghyun. "Mission accomplished. Sit next to me babe and I'll introduce you. Andre, Louis... meet my boyfriend, Seunghyun." Seunghyun nodded over at the two models, smiling slightly as he did so. Seungho slapped him on the shoulder, smiling stupidly as he did. "Nice seeing you again." Seunghyun eyed the lanky model carefully, zeroing in on the earrings he wore. "Indulge me for a minute... why are you wearing the earrings that I gave to Soohyuk?" Before Seungho could open his mouth, Soohyuk began speaking. "I let him borrow them earlier for the show. He must have just forgotten to give them back to me." Seunghyun frowned, clearly unhappy about it but what could he do? He didn't want to make it a thing so he let it go. 

"God Soohyuk... are you sure he's not a model? I mean he's smoking hot not to mention he eats like he's one of us." Soohyuk eyed his boyfriend as he made his way back from the restroom, smiling when he caught his eye. They'd moved on from L'Avenue to Le Queen a predominantly gay dance club on the Champs-Elysees. "Well... Louis... Seung is a lot of things, but a model isn't one of them." Seunghyun joined them, picking up his drink where he'd left it on the table. "This place is pretty impressive. I can see why it's so popular." Seungho moved to join them as Soohyuk eyed him warily. "I feel like dancing..." he grabbed Seunghyun's hand, tugging him towards the dance floor then slotting his ass onto his boyfriend's crotch. "lets get sweaty together." Seunghyun gripped Soohyuk's hips as his scent overwhelmed him. He began nosing into the side of the model's neck as they ground together on the dance floor. "Mmmm... you smell good enough to eat." Soohyuk turned in his arms, pressing himself close as he leaned in for a hot kiss. "Mmph... Seung... you want to get out of here? I've missed you so much babe." Seunghyun licked his lips, nodding quickly in answer. "Let's go." Soohyuk smiled sweetly as he led him from the floor. "Just let me hit the restroom, then we can head right out." Seunghyun smirked, raising his brows cheekily. "Need any help?" Soohyuk chuckled, giving him one last kiss before pulling away. "I can handle it. Call the car. I really, really missed you babe." 

Soohyuk stood at the sink washing his hands when Seungho slunk inside the restroom and rapped his arms around him as he molded their bodies together. "What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" Seungho eyes registered hurt as he regarded them both in the mirror. "But Hyuk... last night..." The bathroom door opened and Soohyuk swiftly elbowed Seungho off of himself sending him backwards clutching at his side just as Seunghyun rounded the corner. "The car is..." Seunghyun's sharp eyes darkened as he took in the scene before him, the scent of fear strong in the air. "What's going on in here?" Seungho remained quiet, walking over to the urinal and beginning to relieve himself while Soohyuk just shrugged, nonchalant. "I was just on my way out. Ready babe?" Seunghyun tilted his head, eyebrow raising ever so slightly. "So there's nothing going on in here with you two?" Soohyuk snorted, grabbing Seunghyun's arm to pull him out of the restroom. "You must still be jet lagged. Come on babe... let's go grab a hot shower." Seunghyun cast one last look back at Seungho who had sullenly moved over to the sinks, then allowed himself to be dragged out. 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what prompted you to fly all the way to Paris to surprise me?" Seunghyun leaned in close to kiss Soohyuk's lips as they stood under the hot spray in the spacious shower. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Soohyuk laughed as Seunghyun drizzled body wash onto his chest and began lathering him up. "Of course I am... I'm also curious." Seunghyun worked the body wash reverently over Soohyuk's impressive chest before answering. "I haven't been such a great boyfriend lately. I feel like I've been taking you for granted and you've been so caring towards me." He cupped Soohyuk's cheek tenderly, looking into his eyes to try to convey his innermost feelings to him. "I want to give you the attention that you deserve. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved." Soohyuk sighed at both his touch and his words. "You haven't been taking me for granted. You've just been..." Seunghyun pressed their foreheads together, slight smirk upon his lips. "An asshole... it's okay Hyuk... you can say it. I know I've been less than stellar to you. That's going to change though." He pulled away slightly. "I was thinking, there's no reason that I can't travel with you when you do shows and shoots. It's not like I have an actual job, right? It'll be fun traveling together." Soohyuk's eyebrows raised almost into his hairline at the thought of having Seunghyun with him on all of his trips. "That's totally unnecessary... I know you have your friends and... and the club. Oh... and the bakery... don't forget about that." 

Seunghyun took a step back to regard his boyfriend carefully, his eyes growing darker as he watched the model blink back at him. "Don't you want me to travel with you?" Soohyuk licked his lips, running both hands through his wet hair. "No... I mean of course I want you to... just... don't you think it'll be a bit much?" Seunghyun raised a brow, cocking his head to the side suddenly feeling less happy that he'd traveled all this way for Soohyuk. "A bit much? In what way? Don't you want a commitment from me? Shouldn't we want to be together instead of separated?" By this time, Soohyuk had gathered his wits about him. "We are committed Seung, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we have to spend every second together. I'm sure you enjoy some time on your own with your friends without me and that's fine. Just like I enjoy some time without you to just hang out with my friends." Soohyuk wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck, kissing his jawline lightly. "I appreciate the effort and your thoughtfulness. Maybe you can come on some trips and stay home on a few others." Seunghyun could feel the unease radiating off of his boyfriend even though he was making a tremendous effort to appear totally at ease. "I have a good idea... maybe I'll just come on the trips that Seungho isn't on... how would that be? Does that suit your lifestyle better?" 

Soohyuk rolled his eyes as he stepped around Seunghyun and out of the shower. "Now you're just being ridiculous. I thought you were here to not be an asshole not be one." Seunghyun turned off the shower and followed him out to the bedroom. "Maybe I'm not the one who's being an asshole here." Soohyuk pulled on a fluffy robe courtesy of the hotel and crossed his arms, his entire demeanor screaming condescension. "Meaning I'm being an asshole? How so?" Seunghyun tugged on the sweatpants he'd been wearing earlier, eyes never leaving Soohyuk's. "Why does Seungho have your earrings?" Soohyuk's eyes widened in disbelief. "Seriously? I told you this already. What's the big deal?" Seunghyun began advancing upon his boyfriend slowly, step by step. "The big deal is that was a birthday gift from me to you. I would hope you don't just lend them out to anybody. When I came into the restroom earlier and found you two together, I distinctly smelled fear coming from you. Now either he's threatening you or..." Soohyuk snorted derisively interrupting Seunghyun's train of thought. "Do you even hear yourself? You smelled fear? What are you now a Labrador? Did someone slip something into your cocktail because you're not making any sense. Maybe it's the jet lag or..." Soohyuk found himself pressed into the wall suddenly when he could swear that Seunghyun was just a good eight feet away from him not five seconds ago. "I know what I smelled and I also know you, Hyuk. You're keeping something from me. Are you and Seungho fucking? Is that it? Is that why he's wearing your earrings? Did I mess up your little fuck fest by showing up? Hmmm?" Soohyuk tried to laugh it off, squirming to release himself from Seunghyun's hold. "We should get to bed. I'm exhausted and you seem to be delirious." 

Seunghyun released his hold on Soohyuk but remained rooted in his spot while the model rummaged around in his suitcase for something he could wear. "I'm borrowing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt... alright babe?" Seunghyun watched the model climb into bed, checking his phone as he sat there. Something about Soohyuk's casual nonchalance at the moment really rubbed Seunghyun the wrong way and before either of them knew what was happening he was dressing in street clothes. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to bed." Seunghyun pulled on his jacket, grabbing his room key, wallet and phone. "I need air and some time to think." Soohyuk trailed him to the suite's door, looking very unhappy about this turn of events. "Seung... don't go. I'm sorry I called you delirious. I've missed you babe... please stay." Seunghyun shook his head, pulling open the door then stepping through. "I'm sorry. I've got a lot to think about and I need to be out in the night air." Soohyuk reached out for him. "Seung... wait... I'll come with you. We can talk." Seunghyun frowned over at his boyfriend. "I'd really rather you didn't." The door closed in Soohyuk's stunned face as Seunghyun walked briskly towards the elevator. 

"Ah Paris... the city of love." Seunghyun didn't even glance to his left when Dongwook joined him on his walk along the banks of the Seine. He'd felt his presence long before his physical form had manifested itself next to him. "I've always enjoyed this city. It's hard not to really. Although I suppose it is possible." Seunghyun stopped walking at this point, staring down at his fingertips. "You know a lot about me, right?" Dongwook raised a brow as he regarded the younger man. "I know everything about you." Seunghyun nodded, still looking down. "That's what I thought." He raised his head to meet the vampire's eyes with his own. "Can you tell me if Soohyuk has been cheating on me with Seungho? Am I right or could it be my fear of commitment making me see things that aren't there?" Dongwook reached out and stroked Seunghyun's face gently. His cold fingertips conjuring up a sense of well being within him that Seunghyun had been lacking almost since laying eyes on Soohyuk earlier that evening. "My dear distraught pet... I wish I could help you with your dilemma but I cannot. It's true that I know everything about you, but not about everyone in your life. Honestly even if I knew the answer, I would be reluctant to tell you." Seunghyun looked confused even as he leaned more into Dongwook's touch. "But why?" Dongwook removed his hand from Seunghyun's face, turning away from him. "I wouldn't want to influence your decision one way or the other. I want you to come to me on your own... because you want to. Not because you're pushed this way by me or anyone else. I want you but I want you with no regrets." 

Seunghyun began walking again but after a few steps he faltered and began to stumble. Dongwook was there to catch him, brushing back his sweaty hair from his face. "How have you been feeling my pet? You look thin. You need to eat or you'll get sick." Seunghyun shook his head, gazing into Dongwook's eyes as he held him. "I have no appetite. Food has lost its appeal to me." Dongwook frowned as he looked the younger man over. "You need to decide soon. Either you go to the hospital and get a transfusion or you'll need to feed again. I can give you a small amount tonight to keep you healthy, but you can't delay your decision much longer. In another week, you'll be in grave danger. Maybe less." Seunghyun nodded, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he did. Dongwook didn't hesitate another moment longer, tearing his own wrist open and offering it to Seunghyun. The younger man groaned as he took a long pull from the vampire's wrist. The thick liquid which was surprisingly cool as it slid down his throat instantly invigorating him and after two or three quick swallows, Dongwook pulled his wrist away. The vampire admired the flush of pink that highlighted the younger man's cheeks. That blood flush was always a most appealing sight although it was almost always short lived especially in one who was fully turned. In Seunghyun's case, he wore the bloom of fresh blood until they were back at the W Hotel and were parting company. 

Seunghyun made his way inside the suite, trying to keep an open mind about Soohyuk. Maybe he did overreact. Maybe he was exhausted and rundown. He should really get to the hospital for that blood transfusion. That was probably the issue... his screwed up metabolism. He found Soohyuk in bed fast asleep with his phone clutched in his hand. Seunghyun felt a rush of warmth for the man... he'd been waiting to hear from him and finally, exhausted and stressed, fallen asleep. He sucked in the worst way as a boyfriend. Sure he came to Paris to surprise Soohyuk, but then they fought and he left the model all alone to fret and worry about him. He really was an asshole. Prying Soohyuk's phone from his hand, Seunghyun drops a kiss onto his forehead. "Love you baby. I'll make it up to you... promise." As he's plugging Soohyuk's phone in to charge, it vibrates to signal an incoming text. He knows he shouldn't look, but he rationalizes with himself that it could be important... work related. It was from Seungho. how much longer do we need to put up with him!?


	8. Seunghyun

Seunghyun awoke the next day and realized he was alone in the suite. When he checked his phone he saw that it was already close to 5:00 pm and that he had a text message from Soohyuk from several hours ago. we clearly need 2 talk. txt me when ur up. Seunghyun texted him back before climbing out of bed to shower. just woke up. where ru? His reply came while he was showering. finishing up a fitting @ Dior Seunghyun was dressed and out the door in fifteen minutes. on my way 

Being out in the night air invigorated Seunghyun in a way that his shower hadn't. He felt his senses awaken with each step he took, but unfortunately he was anxious to reach Soohyuk so he hailed a taxi and hopped inside. The scent of the driver washed over him as he rode along in the back seat and he felt a strong hunger well up inside of him. He realized that he hadn't eaten since last night with Soohyuk and his friends and even then it was hardly anything. Of course Dongwook had allowed him that little taste which had been more satisfying than any meal he'd ever eaten in his life. Thoughts of Dongwook made his urge to see the vampire strong but he pushed them aside for the time being, wanting to give Soohyuk a chance. The driver pulled over in front of Dior but Seunghyun made no move to either pay the fare nor exit the vehicle. "Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés. Monsieur, vous allez bien?" Seunghyun became aware of the driver speaking to him and cleared his throat. Answering him without a thought before handing him payment and making his way towards the building. "Désolé, s'il vous plaît garder le changement. Je vous remercie." 

Finding Soohyuk was much easier than he thought it would be even though he'd never been inside the Dior building before. He could smell his scent... he picked it up as soon as he walked inside the lobby and the closer he got, the stronger it became. It was like a homing beacon leading him directly towards his boyfriend and when the elevator doors opened there he was. Soohyuk was floored to see Seunghyun on the elevator that he was about to step onto. "Seung... how did you know where to find me?" Seunghyun pressed the lobby button, raising a brow. "You told me you were here." Soohyuk nodded, slowly trying to comprehend just how he could have found the exact floor he would be on. "I did but not where I would be. Who helped you?" Seunghyun leaned against the elevator wall, eyeing Soohyuk carefully. "No one... I just knew." Soohyuk frowned, forehead furrowing. "You just knew? That makes zero sense Seung. Why are you acting so strange lately? What the hell is up with you?" 

The elevator doors opened on the lobby and Seunghyun grabbed Soohyuk by the elbow, pulling him out with him. "Come on, I need a cigarette." Soohyuk tried to pull his arm free from his boyfriend's grip but it was too strong so he allowed himself to be led through the building's lobby and out the door. "You're pinching my elbow... stop it Seung. For Christ's sake... let me go." Seunghyun released him outside the building, lighting up a cigarette and offering it to Soohyuk before lighting another for himself, taking a deep drag. "Sorry... I just really needed the nicotine hit. How was your day dear?" Soohyuk glared at him, blowing smoke out aggressively. "It was tiring. Not only was I up most of the night worrying about my asshole boyfriend, but I had to be on my feet all day on top of that while said asshole apparently slept the entire fucking day away without a care in the world." Seunghyun stepped closer so that he was in Soohyuk's personal space. "Were you really worried about me baby?" Soohyuk nodded, flicking the ash from his cigarette. "I really was. I still am. You look so pale and thin. Let's get something to eat right now. We can talk and..." Seunghyun cut him off with a kiss and before he knew what was happening, Soohyuk found himself pressed to the building with Seunghyun nosing at his neck as he kissed his way down it. "Did you miss me today, baby?" Soohyuk nodded, but at the same time tried to gently push Seunghyun off of him. "Yes, I did. Why don't we go back to the hotel..." Seunghyun looked directly into Soohyuk's eyes and the model flinched at the dark look he was favored with. "Was Seungho here with you today at Dior?" Soohyuk frowned, pushing him away with more force... Seunghyun didn't budge an inch but loomed there staring... eyes so black that Soohyuk felt insignificant under their probing gaze. Still the model schooled his features as best he could to look less fearful and more annoyed. "Not this shit again. No Seunghyun, I was alone here today. Now can we go eat please? I'm about to pass out from starvation." Seunghyun leaned in, taking one more deep sniff from Soohyuk's neck. "Somehow I doubt that. We should get your things from your hotel room, don't you think? You can't keep borrowing my boxers. Let's go there first then we can eat anywhere you like." 

"I'll need a few minutes to gather my things together. Do you want to wait for me in the lounge?" Seunghyun smiled sweetly, dropping a kiss onto Soohyuk's cheek. "That's so considerate of you Hyuk. I don't mind coming up to your room though. I can give you a hand with packing since you're about to pass out and all." Soohyuk pressed the elevator button without looking at Seunghyun. "Thanks... I don't know what I did to deserve a boyfriend like you." Seunghyun followed him into the elevator, smirk upon his lips. "That's funny because I was just thinking the same thing about you." Soohyuk rolled his eyes and punched his floor number, standing several feet away from Seunghyun for the entire ride. "I'm just down here to the left." Soohyuk opened his door, entering with Seunghyun close behind him. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Seunghyun's senses were overwhelmed with the scent of sex. "You stayed here alone?" Soohyuk began gathering his things together from the dresser and placing them in his suitcase. "Yeah... I mean look at the size of this place... it's not exactly a suite at the W. It's nice, but let's face it, it's a shoebox." Seunghyun watched him pack, inhaling deeply to catch the exact scent. "So it was just you and no one else... ever?" Soohyuk moved on to his closet to remove the clothes that he had hanging there. "Unless you count housekeeping. I thought you came up here to help me, not just stand there acting creepy." Seunghyun blinked rapidly, shaking off the feeling of unease that had crept up as soon as he'd entered the room. He already had his suspicions when he'd smelled Soohyuk's skin, now he was even more certain that something was going on with Seungho. "Yeah... sorry. I'll check around for any stray belongings for you." Soohyuk grunted in response from the bathroom where he was packing his toiletries up. "Thanks babe, you're a prince." 

Seunghyun bent over to look under the bed, reaching under it when he saw an article of clothing lying there. When he pulled it out he knew immediately that it was not Soohyuk's, in fact he there was no question in his mind as to who the the article's owner was. He stood up slowly, inhaling the scent lingering on the fabric of the shirt as his eyes darkened. When Soohyuk emerged from the bathroom he found the shirt on the bed, the room door opened and no trace whatsoever of Seunghyun. He began calling his boyfriend's phone immediately to find out where he'd gone but every call was instantly sent to voice mail. Soohyuk was frustrated and annoyed by Seunghyun behavior, but he was also a little concerned. He and Seunghyun were of similar build and strength... both spending time in the gym to maintain their health and physical appearance. Tonight when Seunghyun had pressed him into the wall, Soohyuk had been unable to move him even when he pushed with some effort. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but Seunghyun had suddenly become firmer of build with more strength and his eyes had actually frightening Soohyuk where in the past they'd always been enticing to him. Soohyuk sat down on the bed, picking up the discarded shirt deep in thought as he pondered what his next move should be.

As Seunghyun exited the hotel his emotions were swirling.... anger... hurt... embarrassment... betrayal. You name it, he felt it. "Life's a bitch and then you date one." Seunghyun stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Dongwook leaning against the wall of the hotel as relief flooded through him. "Dongwook... I'm so glad to see you." Dongwook's face broke out into a pleased smile. "I'm always happy to see you my pet. Would you like to take a walk with me again on this fine evening?" Seunghyun's face contorted in pain. "I can't... I have to... Dongwook will you turn me please?" Seunghyun found himself locked in the vampire's embrace while the older man nuzzled at his neck. "Mmm... there is nothing in this world that would make me happier, but I can't do that right now. I'm so sorry my pet." Seunghyun gasped out a sob, clutching onto Dongwook's biceps as he did. "Why not? I'm practically there anyway. You said it last night... I've started changing already. Please, please make me like you." Dongwook pet his hair as he shushed him. "It's such an incredibly tempting offer... however I'd like to know before I do anything what your reasoning is that made you suddenly decide to choose spending eternity with me?" Seunghyun stepped away, wiping at his eyes as he did. "I just do. You're handsome, sexy, intelligent, self assured, powerful... what else could I ever want?" Dongwook looked thoughtful for a moment then exhaled loudly. "You've been hurt..." When Seunghyun opened his mouth to protest Dongwook closed it with one raised brow. "your ego at least is bruised at the moment because you've just found out that your boyfriend has a lover." Seunghyun's eyes filled as he listened to Dongwook speaking. "Okay... I get it." 

Dongwook watched as Seunghyun began to move off down the street, trying his best not to breakdown. He let him get about twenty feet away from him before he rolled his eyes and placed himself in front of him, grabbing hold of Seunghyun's chin to capture his full attention. "Seunghyun stop." Seunghyun's eyes widened in shock as he stared into Dongwook's. "You've... you've never said my name before." The vampire smirked, rubbing Seunghyun's chin gently with his thumb. "I haven't no, but it's been right there all along right on the tip of my tongue. I want you to listen to me now and really hear me. I've already made it clear to you that I want you... not just once but by my side eternally. But... I want you unfettered... by your own free will. I won't take you any other way." Seunghyun began to protest as soon as Dongwook stopped speaking. "It is my own free will. I swear to..." Seunghyun paused at a loss as to how to finish his sentence. "Ugh! You understand what I mean. I'm doing this myself. No one is making me." Dongwook turned away, his voice whisper soft. "Deal with Soohyuk first, then come to me." 

Seunghyun found himself alone on the street as Dongwook's words echoed in his mind. He shakily pulled out a cigarette, working to let his mind go blank but it was just too difficult right now. He began walking, taking a few tentative steps further away from the hotel where Soohyuk was still presumably in his room. It began to drizzle slightly... an additional fuck you from Paris to him. He never should have gotten on that plane to begin with. If he hadn't, he'd still be delusional in his thoughts of being loved by Soohyuk... of loving him back. His eyes caught sight of a bar and without hesitation, he made his way over to it, sitting down and ordering a drink. Once he had his favorite scotch in hand, new cigarette lit and resting in the ashtray beside him, he began mulling over what a shit show his existence had become. Taking a drag from his cigarette left a bad taste in his mouth and the expensive scotch tasted even worse to him. Fuck... must be the 'changes' he'd gone through. Now he couldn't even console himself with nicotine and alcohol... just great. When his phone chimed a text, he knew before looking who it would be from. Dongwook was right... he always was... he did have to deal with Soohyuk. i'm @ the w. where the fuck ru?! Seunghyun couldn't help chuckling as he read the text. That was Soohyuk in a nutshell... indignant to the end. be there in 10

"Is this your idea of a commitment?! Disappearing into the night like some damned escape artist whenever the mood strikes you?! I don't know what to think anymore, Seung! One minute you're flying to see me, the next you're flying out the door without a word!" Soohyuk had begun his verbal assault the moment that Seunghyun had stepped into the suite at The W, not giving him much of a chance to speak. "What is this... the fourth time you've done this?! The second since you've come to Paris to show me what an asshole you aren't! How is this proving that you're anything but one?!" Seunghyun waited for him to take a breath, then he spoke calmly, his voice never betraying the turmoil he was feeling inside. "You should be happy when I disappear. Then you can call your side bitch, Seungho." Soohyuk frowned over at him, opening up a bottle of wine from the minibar and pouring himself a glass. "Are you drunk on top of everything else?" Seunghyun shook his head, taking a few steps closer to the model as he did. "Not at all. I'm just really curious because I always thought being committed to someone meant not sleeping with other people. Maybe you have a different idea of what commitment means." Soohyuk gulped down his wine, doing a good job at looking put out by Seunghyun in general. "You really need to let this go, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Seunghyun was close to Soohyuk now, about a foot away. "I think you're right. There's a lot I need to let go." Soohyuk's lips turned up into a seductive smile as he closed the gap between them, running his fingers through Seunghyun's nape. "Hmmm... I'm not sure what it is, but there's definitely something different about you. What do you say we settle the rest of this disagreement in the shower? We can punish each other the rest of the night... okay babe?" Seunghyun ran a hand over Soohyuk's cheek, his fingers threading into the model's hair as their lips met in a provocative kiss. 

Pulling away, Seunghyun nosed at Soohyuk's neck as the model groaned in his arms. "I'll start the shower right away babe." Seunghyun smirked over at Soohyuk, licking his lips almost lewdly. "Don't... there's no need. Consider that our good bye kiss. I want you out of my condo as soon as possible. Stay here as long as you're in Paris though... I won't be joining you." Soohyuk looked stunned for a moment then gathered his wits as he followed Seunghyun into the bedroom where he'd begun packing. "You can't be serious.... over a shirt? Are you that paranoid... really?" Seunghyun shrugged, never looking over from his packing for fear of getting too emotional. "I know what I know Hyuk. Let's not kid ourselves here... it was nice while it lasted but we were never head over heels in love with each other." Soohyuk stood there watching him for a moment or two. "So that's it? You're just leaving and we can't even try to fix our relationship?" Seunghyun closed his suitcase, looking over at Soohyuk as he did. "Hyuk... you and I were good for a while but honestly I don't think that I was ever in love with you. I love you but it's a different feeling when you're with the person you're meant to be with. Can you honestly say that you are in love with me? Were ever?" Soohyuk wanted to protest, was about to but he'd never seen Seunghyun so resolved before so he decided to let it go... for now anyway. "Are you headed back to Boston now?" Seunghyun shrugged, lifting up his suitcase. "I'm not really sure what I'll do." Soohyuk raised a brow, thoughtful. "It's raining out... why don't you just stay. You're right about one thing Seung... we were good together... maybe we can be again. Come on... it's Paris... a great city to reconnect in." Seunghyun chuckled as he began to move towards the door. "I think you've done enough connecting in Paris for the both of us. Text me when you need to get your stuff." 

Seunghyun was back on the street again in no time, suitcase in hand half expecting to see Dongwook waiting for him. When he wasn't, he started walking not really knowing where he was going. He found himself on the quiet and residential street, Rue Jean Goujon in front of the Hotel San Regis... one of the oldest hotels in France. "You look mildly less pathetic than you did earlier." Seunghyun raised a brow along with his suitcase. "Exactly the look I was going for.... homeless chic." Dongwook chuckled as he regarded him. "Is that some kind of thinly veiled request for me to take you in?" Seunghyun's other eyebrow joined it's mate as he tried to look innocent to no avail. "I thought you might take pity on me... take me in for the night... maybe." Now Dongwook's eyebrows raised in amusement. "I might be persuaded to take you in... for the night." Seunghyun rocked back and forth on his feet, nervous energy coursing through him. "Just for the night?" Dongwook reached out and stroked Seunghyun's cheek, pulling him closer just by his touch. "One night can last forever." Seunghyun's eyes slid closed as their lips connected... Dongwook's cool tongue invading his mouth causing him to moan and press closer to the older man. "Does that mean..." Dongwook kissed him chastely once more. "It means let's get you out of the rain... warm and fed. I can feel your body weakening." 

Seunghyun sat on the small but quite cozy balcony wrapped in a warm robe, fresh from the shower. He was admiring the view of both the Eiffel Tower and Dongwook who sat across from him. "How are you feeling now, my pet?" He picked at the steak that Dongwook had ordered for him, moving the slightly bloody pieces about with his fork. "I'm alright I guess. I feel bad about Soohyuk. Being here with you... it really helps." Dongwook regarded him for a few moments in the soft evening light. "You should try to eat more, you need your strength." Seunghyun obediently stuffed a bloody piece of meat into his mouth, smiling as he chewed. "Will you do it tonight? Is that why I need my strength?" Dongwook stood, patting Seunghyun on the knee as he made to walk by. "Afraid not. You need your strength so you don't keel over and die on me." Seunghyun followed him inside the suite, annoyed. "But... you said to deal with Soohyuk and... and I did. What more do I have to do?" Dongwook smiled, pulling the younger man close. "Be a little patient. Come... it's nearly dawn we should sleep." Seunghyun was led to the king sized bed where he watched in awe as Dongwook undressed and slid under the covers. "Join me Seunghyun." Seunghyun threw his robe off and climbed towards Dongwook's waiting arms. They kissed for some minutes until Dongwook settled Seunghyun beside himself locked in a chilly embrace. "You should sleep my pet. I have so much to teach you in the upcoming days." Seunghyun sighed, snuggling closer to the vampire. "So tomorrow you'll..." Dongwook rolled his heavy eyes in the dark. "Sleep Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled against Dongwook's neck. "Okay... sorry... no more talking... just sleeping." Dongwook couldn't help smirking beside him as he tugged Seunghyun closer still and allowed his eyes to drift closed in sleep.


	9. Turned

"If you go through with this..." Seunghyun stopped eating yet another bloody steak which Dongwook had ordered for his 'breakfast' to look up. "What do you mean, if? I thought this was a done deal. Are you having second thoughts about me?" Dongwook smiled reassuringly over at the doubtful face of his young protégé. "I'm trying to give you an idea of what your existence will be like once the final changes occur. It is a luxury that I myself was never afforded which is why I feel obligated now to make sure that you are made aware of every aspect of this existence." Seunghyun pushed the remaining pieces of meat around with his fork, frowning. "That's the second time you've mentioned something about not being told anything about being turned. Will you tell me about it... when you became a vampire?" Dongwook ran a hand through his white locks. "I will of course... just not today. Ask me any other questions you have and I promise I'll answer them." Seunghyun tilted his head in thought. "Will it... how does it feel?" Dongwook looked contemplative for a moment. "Being turned is a very painful process. I won't lie to you about this or anything... ever. You need to realize that once you choose to become like me your body will experience an upheaval as it becomes accustomed to being unnaturally dead." Seunghyun stared at the vampire with a dubious look upon his face. "When you say upheaval and painful what exactly do you mean?" Dongwook reached across the small table to cup his protégé's chin, serious look in his eyes. "I mean, you will experience pain the likes of which you've never felt before, loosing all control of every bodily function you have in order to become purged of this fragile human life of yours." 

Seunghyun's mouth dropped open as his pulse quickened. "Oh." Dongwook removed his hand from the younger man's chin, sitting back with an amused expression upon his face. "Oh? That's all you have to say?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, leaning forward onto the table for support. "No, it's not. You've done this before... turned someone... right?" Dongwook smiled almost sweetly at him. "Never." Then he nudged the plate of meat closer to Seunghyun. "You didn't finish your meat, my pet. I wouldn't want you to lose your strength." Seunghyun's eyes never left Dongwook's as he completely ignored the meat. "Never? How long have you been... like this?" Dongwook leaned onto the table as well, locking eyes with the younger man. "I'm 250 years old and I've been reborn as a vampire for 218 of them." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "All that time and you've never turned anyone? What's so... why me?" Dongwook leaned forward so that he could stroke Seunghyun's face. "I wish I knew. You've just... captivated me." Seunghyun licked his lips then slid the plate away from himself so that he could lean closer still to Dongwook. "Really?" Dongwook closed the small distance with a small growl as he kissed the human roughly. "Really. I knew early on that I could never just play with you. It was all or nothing." The plate smashed onto the balcony floor as Seunghyun climbed over the table to get to the stunned vampire. Before he knew what was happening, Dongwook had a lap full of Seunghyun as the eager young man began kissing him passionately. 

His scent was overwhelming... it was enough to drive Dongwook mad with desire... to make him lose all self control. When the robe that Seunghyun wore fell open to reveal his smooth flesh marred only by the puncture wounds that he himself had left behind, Dongwook let out a feral snarl of possession... sinking his teeth in once again. Seunghyun went rigid in the vampire's hold as he bent him back to lie upon the table, drinking deeply from his neck. Seunghyun stared, glassy eyed out into the Paris night as he listened to the satisfied moans coming from Dongwook as he drank from him. Seunghyun could tell that this was different from the other times that Dongwook had fed from him right away. Normally the vampire would have pulled away by now, but Dongwook kept drinking and Seunghyun could feel himself beginning to slip away. The lights below were becoming blurry to his eyes, the stars above were dimming, the night itself seemed to become darker with each passing second. Still... Dongwook drank as if he'd never drink again. Seunghyun felt so cold despite the weight of the vampire upon him. In fact, he was barely conscious of Dongwook's presence at all let alone his own. His life was ebbing away... he was barely aware as his heart thumped out its last beat.

The cool feel of Dongwook's blood trickling across his lips roused Seunghyun enough to cause a reflex reaction in his throat so that he began to swallow the liquid. The more that was forced down, the more he began to drink on his own until he was greedily sucking at Dongwook's wrist to drink all that he could. When Dongwook began to feel lightheaded himself, he pushed the fledgling vampire off of himself. "That's enough my pet. It's not good for you to over feed right now and it's definitely not good for me to become weak." Seunghyun was now sprawled on the bathroom floor, naked and trembling from his first real feeding. Dongwook watched over him vigilantly as his body began to go through the stages of its rebirth. First came the blood sweats... Seunghyun's entire body was covered in a fine red sheen even his hair was slick with it. The overall effect was that of a large newborn infant, fresh from its mother's womb still covered in the afterbirth. Next Seunghyun's body began to convulse uncontrollably as he shrieked in agony... his body beginning to rid itself of any unwanted fluids in rapid fashion. Everything and anything that Seunghyun had ingested recently save for Dongwook's blood was being forced out of him as his system purged and cleansed itself for his existence. All in all, the process lasted several hours throughout which Dongwook didn't leave his side as he watched every painful moment to make sure that Seunghyun's turning went as smoothly as possible. When Seunghyun finally lie still in a pool of his own excrement for over forty minutes Dongwook knew that the process was completed. 

Seunghyun cracked his eyes opened about twenty minutes before dawn to find himself tucked into bed in his pajamas feeling incredibly weak. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?" Seunghyun tried to sit up, but got so woozy that he lie back down again. "Am I dying? I feel horrible." Dongwook slid into the bed next to him, leaning up on one elbow to regard the younger vampire's face. "Dying? No... you've already done that. You don't remember?" Seunghyun blinked up at him, thinking hard. "I remember kissing you then... darkness and... and pain... so much pain." Dongwook leaned down and kissed him softly. "I told you it was painful, didn't I?" Seunghyun's brows shot up in surprise. "So you... I'm..." Dongwook smirked down at him, brushing a stray hair off of Seunghyun's forehead. "Mine for eternity. Speaking of which, it's nearly dawn... time to sleep my pet." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, clearly having more to say. "But..." Dongwook lie down beside him, pulling the young vampire close in an embrace. "Tomorrow. I'll answer all your questions tomorrow. Sleep now." Seunghyun really wanted to talk some more.. ask more questions but his eyes seemed to close of their own volition and before he realized it, he was fast asleep. 

Dongwook opened his eyes just as Seunghyun's teeth were about to pierce his skin. "What do you think you're doing?" Seunghyun pulled away from his mentor's neck, looking over at him sheepishly. "I'm so hungry and you smell so good." Dongwook stopped him from diving back onto his neck by holding him down by the shoulders. "What do you suppose would happen if you and I only drank from each other?" Seunghyun groaned against the older vampire's hold, licking his lips hungrily. "We'd be satisfied? Hopefully sexually as well." Dongwook shook his head, rolling his eyes at his young protégé. "You especially need to feed every day right now to gain strength but not from me. You need to learn how to feed off of humans. If we only feed on each other you won't survive and I'll grow weaker. Two things I'm not interested in happening. Oh... and as far as being sexually satisfied... be patient my pet. Right now you're far too weak for anything like that, but don't worry... I've never had any complaints." Seunghyun brought his head up as far as he could reach it, struggling to reach Dongwook's mouth for a kiss. "Was that before or after you were turned?" Dongwook shoved his head back down before climbing out of the bed. "Both smart ass. Now come on, let's get you fed." Seunghyun followed Dongwook out of the hotel and down the street. "So no more bloody steaks?" Dongwook raised a brow as he took the younger vampire's hand. "If you eat any food at all the pain you'll experience will be worse than that of your rebirth." Seunghyun nodded, looking solemn. "Will it all be as good? Drinking people's blood I mean. Will it all be as good as yours is?" Dongwook let out a long sigh, giving Seunghyun's hand a gentle squeeze. "No, it won't be. A vampire's blood is always superior to a human's although I'd never tasted blood as sweet as yours ever." Seunghyun smiled almost bashfully, looking down at the ground as they walked along. "Thank you Dongwook and thank you for turning me." Dongwook grinned over at him, chuckling fondly. "I don't think I had much of a choice, but you're welcome." 

"I don't want to go in there." Dongwook regarded Seunghyun as if he were a petulant child. "Really and why not?" Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders, turning his back on the popular nightspot. "I just don't. It seems... I don't know... too risky." Dongwook assumed a casual pose, leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed. "Is it all your years of experience telling you this?" Seunghyun crossed his arms tightly and looked over at Dongwook. "Who's the smart ass now? I can just sense the danger." Dongwook stood up straight, talking a step towards his protégé. "Can you? Do you think it's a heightened sense of awareness kicking in from being turned?" Seunghyun let his arms fall to his sides as he tried to sound confident. "I guess. I mean... I'm like you now so I must be able to sense danger and... that's what I'm sensing.... danger." Dongwook stepped closer until they were inches apart. "It's not danger that you're sensing, it's fear. I'm sensing it too... from you." Seunghyun tried to look shocked at Dongwook's revelation. "What? Why would I be afraid? I'm..." Dongwook placed his hands upon Seunghyun's shoulders effectively silencing him. "You're afraid of fucking up not to mention the possibility of running into Soohyuk. You'll be fine, trust me. Everyone is nervous their first time." Seunghyun fidgeted around on his feet, looking down at the sidewalk. "Were you?" Dongwook lifted his protégé's chin to maintain eye contact with him. "I was. I also didn't have the benefit of someone to teach me so consider yourself lucky." Seunghyun frowned as he reached for Dongwook's face to cup his cheeks. "What happened to you?" Dongwook pulled Seunghyun close in an embrace. "I'll tell you my story... just not right now." Seunghyun pulled back to look the older vampire in the eye. "You keep saying that. I feel like you're never going to tell me." 

A pair of club goers passed by them and Seunghyun practically swooned at the scent of blood. Dongwook released the hold that he had on the younger vampire, giving him a pointed look. "I am planning on telling you everything. Did you want to have this conversation now or did you want to feed?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly, feeling more hunger than he'd ever felt in his life. "Maybe you can tell me later if that's alright." Dongwook smirked as he led him inside Le Queen. "It's fine. Now listen carefully my pet... your greatest weapon is the art of seduction." Seunghyun nodded as his eyes searched the room, his senses overwhelmed with all the bodies around them... he could hear the hearts pumping blood through their veins... see the pulse points in their necks as the danced... smell the scent of the bodies mingling together. He began to sway on his feet and if Dongwook hadn't of caught his arm, he'd have landed on the ground for sure. "Steady my pet. The first thing you need to do is choose your victim." Seunghyun looked around the room tentatively. "Will they die?" Dongwook pulled him into a booth as he also scanned the room. "Only if you do it wrong." Seunghyun stared over at his mentor, open mouthed. "Oh great. How do I prevent that from happening?" Dongwook looked over at him, amused look on his face. "Just drink until they become slightly woozy. Then lick the wound clean... don't forget... that's very important. Licking the wound clean will seal over your puncture marks. The only memory they'll have is being seduced by a handsome stranger." Seunghyun smiled, scooting closer to Dongwook in the booth. "You think I'm handsome?" Dongwook chuckled, depositing a kiss onto Seunghyun's lips. "Very... now go and seduce your first victim. Make me proud." Seunghyun moved to slide out of the booth then stopped. "Hang on... the puncture marks on my neck never went away. Why is that?" Dongwook let out a weary sigh. "Because my pet, I had no intention of you ever forgetting about me." Seunghyun groaned and was about to slide back over to Dongwook to kiss him once more when the older vampire stopped him. "Go now before I'm forced to kill one of these slobs just to feed you." 

Seunghyun was nervous but he was also very hungry.... hungry and more than a little afraid to fuck things up. What if he killed the person? What is someone else saw him doing it? What if he couldn't do it right? Talk about performance anxiety. There weren't any little blue pills for feeding on a human. No viagra for neck biting. What if his fangs didn't come out or worse yet... what if they were too small to break the skin? Fuck my existence. What if Dongwook thought he was a wimp and just left him here? Seunghyun tried to shake the self doubt off and made his way over to the bar where, out of reflex, he ordered a drink. "Oh... that's what I'm having too. Small world." Seunghyun eyed the man next to him, his eyes getting blacker as he did. "I guess it is." The man held his glass up in salute. "I'm Jules. Are you here for fashion week?" Seunghyun shook his head, remembering not to actually drink his drink. "No, I'm here for other business. I'm Seung... Seungri." Jules smiled back at him. "I'm not sure if I'll pronounce that correctly." Seunghyun smirked, edging closer to the man. "Just call me Mark." Jules moaned as Seunghyun kissed him in the bathroom stall. "Mmph.... Mark... oh... oh..." Seunghyun began trailing kisses down the Frenchman's neck, feeling a rush as he got to his carotid artery. Seunghyun groaned as he felt the vein pulsing under the skin and he began licking at the spot where he would soon drink. Jules was pressed further into the wall as Seunghyun sunk his newly acquired fangs deep into his neck. The first pull left Seunghyun hungry for more so he sucked deeper lost in the heady feel of blood lust. Jules was moaning in his grasp sounding every bit as if he was satisfied with a sexual encounter rather than having a life sized leech attached to his neck. When Seunghyun noticed Jules' moaning getting weaker he pulled away in a panic. Shit... did he drink too much? He hastily licked over the wounds fascinated at the way they disappeared altogether. Jules looked a little paler and he had passed out, but he was breathing so Seunghyun made a hasty retreat. 

Seunghyun rushed out of the men's room and towards the booth where he'd left Dongwook. He was eager to let him know of his success... he was both proud and relieved that he'd fed himself. He was halfway there when a dark haired man stood blocking his path. Seunghyun knew right away even in his fledgling state that this man was also a vampire. "My, my... who have we here? Are you Mark or Seungri right now because I'm confused." Seunghyun tried to seem confident even though he knew if this vampire was anything like Dongwook then he was no match for him. Not yet anyway. "I have the feeling you already know my name. Who are you? That's the question." The vampire laughed, reaching a hand out to touch Seunghyun's cheek which was flush from feeding. "Aren't you just so full of yourself. No wonder Dongwook wants you all for himself." Seunghyun bristled at the mention of his mentor. "Dongwook is my mentor. He turned me and..." The vampire smirked, crossing his arms with a raised brow. "Easy tiger. Who do you think turned him? Me... that's who." Seunghyun looked stunned as he regarded the vampire in front of him. "You... you did?" Dongwook stood beside the other vampire suddenly. "He did. Seunghyun... allow me to introduce you to Jaejoong Kim. Jaejoong I assume you already know who Seunghyun is. What do you want?" Jaejoong smiled like a viper before he strikes. "Want? What could I want from you? I just came to congratulate this fledgling on his first kill." Seunghyun shook his head, looking over at Dongwook. "No... I... I... didn't kill him. He was pale and passed out but very much alive when I left him." Jaejoong grinned between them. "Oops... that must have been me. I always did hate leaving them living." 

Back at the Hotel San Regis Seunghyun watched as the two older vampire's squared off against each other albeit politely at first anyway. Jaejoong was attractive, there was no doubt about that. Together the two men would make quite the striking pair. Seunghyun couldn't help wondering what their relationship was like. He had so many questions, but he knew better than to voice them now. Hopefully Dongwook would open up to him finally. Jaejoong looked around the room before making himself at home on the sofa. "I'm both amazed and amused that you're still staying at this hotel after all these years. But then you've always been a creature of habit, haven't you?" Dongwook sighed wearily as he regarded Jaejoong from across the room where he himself was seated in an overstuffed chair. "Why are you here Jaejoong? You didn't come all the way to Paris to discuss my accommodations." Jaejoong looked over at Seunghyun briefly then back to Dongwook. "Call it curiosity. Since I was your mentor I knew when you'd turned our friend, Seunghyun here and..." Dongwook stood up abruptly becoming agitated. "You may have turned me, Jaejoong but you were never my mentor. Don't try and pretend otherwise now." Jaejoong looked incredibly amused from his perch upon the couch. "Still bitching about that one? Really? How many centuries will it take for you to get over that? I almost regret turning you sometimes Dongwook, you're such a cry baby." Dongwook was suddenly right in front of Jaejoong, staring down at him with a menacing look. "I've told you before that I don't like seeing you. Stay away from me and stay away from Seunghyun. Our existence is better without you in it." Jaejoong smirked as he stood up, directing his comments to Seunghyun. "If you get tired of his way of existing, look me up. You and I could really raise some hell together." Dongwook growled, low in his throat. "He's not interested. Leave Jaejoong." Jaejoong laughed looking over at Seunghyun again. "Think about it fledgling." 

As soon as Jaejoong had departed the suite, Dongwook turned to Seunghyun. "We're heading back to Boston tomorrow. I think it's time I tell you everything about my past."


	10. Siren's Song

Seungho stood waiting for his cocktail at the bar at Le Queen as he scrolled through his phone. "Nice night." Seungho turned to his left, raising a brow in surprise at the striking man he saw standing there. "It... _uh_... is... very." The dark eyes before him were almost hypnotic as they looked into Seungho's. "Do you enjoy your life Seungho?" Seungho was at a loss, unable to speak as he stared dumbly into those dark eyes until the bartender returned with his cocktail. The model's eyes slid over to the bar ever so slightly and in a sudden rush his brain kicked back in again. " _Wait_... how do you know my name? Are you a fan of mine or something?" The man raised a brow, amusement written all over his features. "I'm something alright but it isn't a fan. Why don't we consider me an omen for the moment?" Seungho frowned as he sipped at his cocktail. "I don't understand. Oh... sorry... can I get you a drink?" Shaking his head, the man politely declined the offer with an almost playful smile upon his lips. "No thank you. They'll be time enough for drinking later... don't worry." Seungho furrowed his brow more confused than ever. " _Um... what_..." The stranger's face became serious as he went on. "If I were you, I'd enjoy myself while you can. You never know what's coming now, do you?" Seungho finished his cocktail, setting his glass down onto the bar with a confused expression. "Uh... _okay_... that's... well it's kind of ominous... isn't it?" The dark haired man regarded Seungho with a wicked smirk, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I did mention I was an omen, did I not? We do have a tendency to be ominous." Seungho cleared his throat, feeling more than a little nervous. "You did, but you never mentioned your name." The man leaned closer to Seungho's ear, his voice a seductive whisper which sent icy shivers down his spine and caused his eyes to slide shut. "I didn't... but you know me just the same." When he had the strength to reopen them once again, Andre stood beside him regarding him strangely. "Are you alright? You look kind of sick, man." Seungho pushed past him without a word, heading to the restroom with only one thought in his mind... _Jaejoong_.

"So we fly commercial just like everyone else?" Dongwook buttoned up his shirt as he eyed his protégé from across the room with a raised brow. "Did you think I owned my own plane or something?" Seunghyun fussed with his own clothing as he sat on the bed watching Dongwook slip his jacket on. Their luggage had already been removed by the hotel staff and was waiting for them in the car downstairs. Seunghyun was hungry, but more than that he was anxious to know about Dongwook's relationship with Jaejoong. He knew better than to push for answers though... Dongwook had promised to tell him everything and he knew that he would once they were back home. He didn't want to risk upsetting his mentor by pressing the issue so he just shrugged. "No... I just thought maybe..." Dongwook stood before him, looking amused. "You thought maybe we could fly back to Boston on our own power, is that it?" Seunghyun looked up at him... chewing on his lower lip... eyes wide and guileless. "I mean you did turn into a wolf before." Dongwook cupped his chin with both hands, eyes growing much more intense. "You're making it very difficult for me not ravish you right now." Seunghyun's lips turned up into a smirk, his brows lifting jauntily as he leaned back upon his elbows. "I am? What's stopping you? I'm ready, willing and able, trust me." Unable to stop himself, Dongwook leaned over Seunghyun's reclining form, his knee firmly planted between his thighs as he connect their lips in a greedy kiss that left the fledgling vampire weak and trembling. " _I can smell your need_..." The elder nosed at his protégé's neck, dragging his tongue across what should be pulsing veins as he did so. " _I can taste it on your skin..._ " 

Seunghyun's head was swimming as the heady scent that was Dongwook surrounding him... the feel of his cold tongue against his own icy skin sending tendrils of desire throughout his system. He wanted Dongwook to own him physically just as sure as he did mentally. He needed Dongwook to claim him so that he wouldn't feel so insecure about the sudden appearance of Jaejoong and what that could mean for him... _for them_. More than that though, as Seunghyun turned his head towards Dongwook's neck and his scent assaulted him at full force... Seunghyun needed to feed. Running his tongue across his dagger like fangs, Seunghyun threw his weight into flipping their tangled bodies so that he would have the leverage he needed to pierce Dongwook's throat. One step ahead as usual, Dongwook pinned the fledgling in place with the weight of his body even as Seunghyun struggled to gain freedom. "I thought I explained this to you yesterday... I'm not on the menu." Dongwook's calm voice cut through Seunghyun's blood lust and it only took him a moment to clear his fog, eyes refocusing upon his mentor's beautiful face once again. "You did... I'm just... _I'm sorry._.. I just got so hungry suddenly." Dongwook smiled reassuringly as he removed himself from the bed and Seunghyun. "I understand... really I do. I know it's not easy right now. It will get easier, I promise. _I... I_ shouldn't have... you're not ready for sex yet... it's just that you're so damn tempting and to be honest having Jaejoong pop up last night touched a nerve I would rather have left buried. I guess _I... I_ was feeling insecure." Seunghyun was off the bed with his arms around Dongwook as soon as those words left the elder's mouth... not seeing his mentor as weak for his insecurities, but only wishing to offer him the comfort that he needed. "It's alright... it's not your fault. I couldn't ask for a better mentor. Blame me for being so damn tempting if you like." Dongwook snorted, pulling the young fledgling closer to bury his face in his neck. "Thank you my pet. You are such a comfort to me. Now..." Dongwook pulled away with a light peck to Seunghyun's lips, taking his hand to pull him along towards the doorway. "We need to get going. Once we get to airport you'll have to feed before the flight." 

Seungho stepped out of the Le Queen feeling slightly more than tipsy. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone to check for messages from Soohyuk. Seeing none, he sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Soohyuk had been in a mood since his breakup with Seunghyun and Seungho was trying to give him some space but it was starting to grate on his nerves. Taking a deep drag, Seungho let his head fall back against the building closing his eyes to try to remain calm. "What pretty earrings you're wearing." Seungho's eyes snapped opened instantly but he remained alone with no one beside or even near him on the sidewalk. Uneasy now, the lanky model took another calming drag from his cigarette as he searched the area with his eyes carefully. He had just convinced himself that he was imagining things... about to discard his cigarette butt and walk back into Le Queen when he shivered from the icy breath upon his neck. "They're not yours... whose are they pray tell?" Seungho whipped around half expecting to find himself alone once again... at the same time realizing who it was... who it must be. " _ **Fuck off!**_ This goes beyond an overzealous fan." When Seungho turned to walk away once again he found that he couldn't and a dark foreboding began to overtake him. 

"Wake up my pet... we're about to land." Seunghyun's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Dongwook's voice. He had fallen asleep with his head buried in his mentor's neck, arm slung over his chest almost as soon as they'd taken off. " _Hmmm... Dongwook..._ where are we?" Smiling fondly over at him, Dongwook placed a kiss on top of his protégé's temple. "Almost home my pet. Sleep well?" Seunghyun stretched his limbs out in the ample first class seating, nodding with a smile. " _Mmm hmm._.. I'm hungry though." Seunghyun glanced around the cabin, eyes growing darker as he licked his lips. He'd definitely gotten over the whole feeding on his own thing. Before the flight he'd cornered some unsuspecting traveler in the men's room while Dongwook kept a close watch on the door, leaving the man dazed and drained. Seunghyun had been exhilarated by the experience, his confidence growing as he bounded out to Dongwook not unlike a large puppy who'd just dug up a bone afterwards. " _Can I._.." Dongwook pressed the over eager vampire back into his seat with a firm hand to Seunghyun's chest and spoke so that only he could hear him. "I understand that you have a voracious appetite right now, but you need to also be discreet about feeding. Do I make myself clear?" Seunghyun stared into Dongwook's dark eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... alright... but soon?" Dongwook couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from him. His protégé was just too much sometimes. Eternity would be much more interesting now, that was for sure. "Of course... but not on the plane... alright?" Seunghyun placed his head upon Dongwook's shoulder as the plane began it's descent, tangling their fingers together as he did. " _Mmm... Alright._ " 

"Your club will be the perfect feeding ground for you... _for us_. Especially since you've got that VIP room of yours. They'll be virtually no need for you to hunt in the city at large for the most part." Seunghyun was snuggled up next to Dongwook in the elder's bed. Neither feeling very comfortable about going to Seunghyun's condo just yet with Soohyuk's things still there. Dawn was fast approaching so time was limited for them to talk. "I hadn't really thought much about my club but I guess that's true. So... I can just go on with my life... keep seeing the people I know?" Dongwook shifted around to face his young protégé, stroking his cheek gently. "Not _life_ exactly, but you can continue on existing while keeping some of your relationships. You're thinking of your friends... Youngbae... and more specifically Seungri." Seunghyun nodded, eyeing Dongwook closely as he did to see if he was upset. "I invested in their bakery and we've been friends forever. They'd wonder why I just stopped seeing them suddenly." Dongwook nodded, his demeanor calm and reassuring. "I understand completely. It's hard to leave loved ones behind... but Seunghyun there will come a time when you'll have to. Remember... the way you look right now is exactly how you'll stay for eternity. Your friends will also wonder why you haven't aged a day as time goes by." Seunghyun looked pensive as he lie there in Dongwook's embrace a frown beginning to form on his lips. "I didn't really think about that." Dongwook placed a hand under the fledgling vampire's chin to lift his face slightly. "Is that regret I hear?" Seunghyun blinked up at him then mustered a small smile. "No... not as long as you'll stay with me forever. No regrets." Dongwook leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss that was sweet and loving but much shorter than Seunghyun would have liked. "Forever and then some my pet, I promise." Seunghyun smiled feeling much better to hear it from Dongwook's lips. "Did you have regrets? When you were turned I mean." Dongwook sighed, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. "I did, yes. It's all wrapped up in the story of my turning itself." Seunghyun leaned up onto his elbow, eyes searching his mentor's face for clues. "Please tell me... I want to help you." Dongwook turned to him with a small smile. "I plan to. Tomorrow... once we wake and have both fed. Can you bear with me until then?" Seunghyun lie down, embracing the elder vampire around the waist with a sigh. "Of course I can... _I love you._ " Startled by the declaration, Dongwook turned to look at Seunghyun but the younger vampire had already succumb to dawns embrace. With a kiss to his temple, Dongwook let himself drift off as well but not before returning the sentiment. " _I love you too my pet_." 

Seunghyun punched the code in as he entered his condo... his home. It felt so strange to him now to be here now after all that had occurred both with Soohyuk and Dongwook. His reason for being there was to collect a few personal belongings... clothing most specifically since he had no use for any other grooming tools now such as razors... maybe a toothbrush or comb perhaps. He and Dongwook had arisen at dusk, fed then decided to meet back up in an hour to talk about Dongwook's past at **_On T.O.P_**. The scent hit him as soon as he stepped over the threshold assaulting his senses like no human scent could ever do. He knew in an instant who it must be... his every pore tingling as his nerves amped up. He was beginning to feel stronger, more confident with each passing day but he wasn't foolish enough to believe himself to be a match for a vampire the likes of Jaejoong. Why had he and Dongwook decided to split up? He felt so exposed suddenly without his mentor there to protect him. He almost turned back towards the door to hurry away with his tail between his legs, but Jaejoong having sensed his trepidation instantly, stood behind him with arms crossed effectively cutting off his retreat. "You're not leaving when you've only just arrived, are you fledgling?" 

Seunghyun found his voice although it didn't sound as confident as he would have liked it to. "No... _I_... what are you doing here Jaejoong? Dongwook isn't even with me." Jaejoong smirked, taking a few steps towards Seunghyun as the younger vampire in turn took a few steps back away from him. "I'm not looking for Dongwook... I'm looking for you. Don't be afraid fledgling, I won't bite." Jaejoong chuckled darkly as he continued his advance, his smirk growing more wicked. "Alright... maybe I will but you'll love it I promise." Seunghyun had backed himself up against the wall, desperately trying to think about what he should do to defend himself. "What do you want from me, Jaejoong? I'm not leaving Dongwook... _ever_." Jaejoong was inches from him now and he raised a brow at that. "That's _so_ sweet. I don't _want_ anything from you fledgling. In fact... I've brought you a gift." Seunghyun stared at the beautiful vampire before him, wondering why he left Dongwook alone after he turned him. Knowing that he himself would never had made it alone being newly born a vampire. His respect and admiration for Dongwook only grew when he thought about how difficult it must have been for him. How could Jaejoong be such a bastard. He disliked him intensely for that fact alone. "I don't want anything from you. Just leave me alone." Jaejoong held out his hand with an open palm towards Seunghyun. "Not even these? I believe they belong to you or did." Seunghyun looked down, his mouth falling open as he spied the pink diamond earrings. "How did you get those?" Jaejoong stepped away looking smug, dropping the earrings onto a nearby table carelessly. "I tore them from what was left of that human's head. You should thank me for cleaning them off first. It was a real shit show." Seunghyun gaped at him, momentarily unable to move. " _You... you... killed._.." Jaejoong strode off towards the doorway, laughing as he went. "It's alright... you don't need to thank me. I enjoyed it although I _have_ had sweeter blood if I'm honest. See you soon fledgling." He left without closing the door. Seunghyun could hear him singing softly as he walked off, he was surprised at how sweet his voice sounded. As soon as it became quiet, Seunghyun rushed into his room packing a suitcase quickly. On his way out the door he grabbed the earrings and stuffed them into his pocket before heading to the club to meet Dongwook. 

"Boss... how was Paris?" Seunghyun smiled tight lipped over at Teddy as he scanned the club for both Dongwook and Jaejoong's presence. "It was fine, thanks." Teddy smiled warmly as he poured a glass of scotch, sliding it over towards his boss. "That's good. Is Soohyuk back yet?" Seunghyun automatically reached for the drink then remembered to just hold it in his hand and not actually drink it. His other hand sliding into his pocket to toy with the earrings at the mention of his ex's name. " _Soohyuk?_ I don't know if he's back. We... we broke up." Teddy's face fell at the news and he slung an arm around his boss's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry man. You doin okay? You're chilled to the bone. Drink your scotch... it'll warm you up." Seunghyun nodded, pulling away to head upstairs. "No... I'm good... _really_. I'll be fine.. no worries. I'll be in the VIP room. I don't want to be disturbed... _by anyone_." Teddy nodded in understanding. "Sure man... I got you." 

Dongwook stood when Seunghyun entered the room, concern written all over his face. "You're late my pet. What kept..." The elder vampire stopped short... crossing the distance between them in two long strides to grasp Seunghyun's chin in a tight hold. "You've seen Jaejoong." Seunghyun tried to nod but since his face was held in a vice-like grip failed miserably. "He was waiting for me at my condo. I didn't know what to do." Dongwook's eyes gleamed red as he released him, his face a mask of anger. " ** _Did that son of a bitch touch you?!_** " Seunghyun had never seen Dongwook like this before... he was livid and looked as if he could easily tear someone to shreds. Seunghyun began to sweat, drops of red beading up on his temple and running down his neck in rivulets. "No... _he... he._.. killed Seungho." Seunghyun held out his hand to show Dongwook the earrings that Jaejoong had given to him. "He brought me these. I gave them to Soohyuk for his birthday but Seungho's been wearing them lately. Why would he do that?" Dongwook visibly relaxed as he took the earrings from his protégé's hand. "He's trying to impress you... like a cat bringing his owner a dead mouse as a gift. Are you alright... you're sweating?" Seunghyun grabbed a napkin off the bar in the corner to wipe the red streaks from his face and neck. "I'm good. You just... _you were so intense_. I never saw you like that before." Dongwook pulled his protégé in for a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry my pet. It wasn't you." Seunghyun hugged him back, nuzzling deep into the side of his mentor's neck... breathing in the intoxicating essence that was Dongwook. "It's alright... it's was actually kind of a turn on." 

Laughter erupted from Dongwook as he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Were you this focused on sex when you were alive?" Seunghyun chuckled as well, leading Dongwook over to the couch by clasped hands. "I had a lot of it with a lot of different partners, but I never felt like this before... you're making me desperate for it." Dongwook smirked over at him, leaning over to place a kiss upon Seunghyun's neck where he had bitten him. "Soon my pet... you're almost there. Now... before you distract me further... it's time I told you my story." 

"In 1799 I was living in Venice trying to establish myself in the opera community there. I thought if I went to the city where the famous _Teatro San Cassiano_ was and also a country where opera was so well loved by everyone that I could possibly make a name for myself even though I was a foreigner." Dongwook sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought back to those days. "While I knew the operas very well, the everyday language proved more difficult for me. I hadn't quite mastered it yet. This was a huge stumbling block for me that I stupidly overlooked. Then I met Jaejoong one evening. He offered to tutor me in Italian and be my singing coach. Honestly... he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen... he literally stole my breath when I looked at him." Dongwook glanced over at Seunghyun who was listening in rapt attention then reached out to stroke his cheek gently. "He remained the most beautiful man I had ever seen until I met you my pet." Seunghyun sighed but shook his head. "You don't have to." Dongwook placed a chaste kiss onto his protégé's lips, pulling back with a soft smile. "I told you I'd always tell you the truth. Alright?" Seunghyun smiled, laying his head upon Dongwook's shoulder. "Alright... thank you. I heard Jaejoong singing earlier tonight. He has a beautiful voice." Dongwook placed an arm around Seunghyun's shoulders to pull him closer. "That he does my pet, that he does. It's not unlike a siren's song used to lure unsuspecting ships to smash upon the rocks. It sounds beautiful, but it's as deadly as he is cruel."


	11. Venice

Soohyuk was trembling in Soojoo's arms... his eyes staring ahead in an almost catatonic state. As soon as Andre had phoned her, Soojoo had dropped everything and rushed to Paris. Luckily she'd only been in London at the time when she received the news of Seungho's rather gruesome end. From what Andre had described, the model's throat had been torn to pieces... ripped open as if some powerful animal were running loose in Paris and had seen fit to attack him. The blood loss was immense... almost unbelievable. Soohyuk hadn't uttered a word since he'd returned back from identifying the body at the morgue... shock the doctor had said. Soojoo was terribly worried for her best friend... he looked thinner and much paler and it had only been one day. "Hyuk... you should at least try to get some rest, sweetie." Soohyuk finally blinked, looking into Soojoo's eyes with focus briefly. " _Seung_..." Soojoo's heart broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew how close the two models had been... closer than even Soohyuk would have admitted himself. This happening on top of his breakup from Seunghyun had to be devastating for him. "Try not to think right now, sweetie. The doctor left you some sleeping pills. How about a nice rest?" Soohyuk pulled away from her suddenly, standing up and looking thoroughly annoyed. His voice rising the more he spoke... becoming more and more agitated. "I don't need a rest. _Don't you understand... it's the same... same as Seung... it killed Seungho... it tried to kill Seung remember?! On the balcony at home... I... I need to go... Seung is... it's after Seung!_ " Soojoo's eyes were wide and she did the only thing she could think of to stem the tide of Soohyuk's hysteria... she slapped him across the face. 

The response was instantaneous from Soohyuk... he shook his head, eyes full of tears but at least he wasn't rambling any longer. " _Soo_..." She sighed, giving him a tight hug. "Hyuk... sweetie... _I'm sorry_... you were hysterical. Nothing is _after_ Seung. This was... just a random attack. Please sweetie.... maybe you should take a sleeping pill... get some rest?" Soohyuk was breathing rapidly but he embraced his best friend just as tightly. "Yeah... _Jesus_... maybe you're right. I feel so... stressed. I don't even know what I'm saying." Soojoo sighed audibly, relief flooding through her. "It's understandable, you've been through hell." She handed him a bottle of water as well as a sleeping pill which he took from her with a grateful smile. "Thanks Soo and thanks for coming. Help yourself to anything you like." She smiled at him reassuringly. "You don't have to thank me. I love you." Soojoo used the opportunity to freshen up in the bathroom then she finished off her own water... it was the last thing she remembered doing until she awoke eight hours later on the couch with the unmistakable cotton mouth after effects of taking a sleeping pill. Soohyuk was long gone by that time. 

"Didn't you once tell me that you were a devil yourself?" Dongwook stroked Seunghyun's hair, letting out an amused laugh at the comment. "I did, yes and it's true. I'm no angel... not by a long shot. It's difficult to be angelic when your entire existence depends on feasting upon the blood of humanity." Seunghyun lifted his head from its perch on Dongwook's shoulder to look the older vampire in the eyes. "I don't think that you're evil though. At least I've never gotten that feeling from you." Dongwook smirked over at his protégé, cupping his chin with a firm hand. "I am though... we all are. Some just more than others." Seunghyun blinked back at him, not sure if he bought it entirely. " _Jaejoong._ " Dongwook released his hold on him and stood to pace. " _Jaejoong._ " The elder vampire ran a hand through his white hair, deep in thought. "I did several things while I was alive that I'm not proud of, but none as bad as the way I behaved with Jaejoong. I only hope you can still respect me after you know the whole truth." Seunghyun stood, placing his hands upon his mentor's shoulders to look him directly in the eye. "There's nothing you could ever have done that would turn me away from you. Please... trust me." Dongwook nodded, a small smile playing upon his full lips. "You have matured so much already my pet. Choosing you was a wise choice." Seunghyun smiled back, feeling giddy at the compliment. "I'm glad you feel that way." Dongwook stroked his eternitymate's face softly. "I do, very much so... but you should sit and let me continue before you need to feed again."

Once Seunghyun settled back onto the couch, Dongwook began once again. "Jaejoong began giving me singing lessons as well as tutoring me in Italian. He spoke the language beautifully and as you've already heard, his voice is unmatched. I became totally enamored with him. How could I not? He possesses ethereal beauty, charm and let's not forget that vampiric sex appeal." Dongwook sat back down beside Seunghyun before continuing. "Jaejoong knew how much I desired him in every way. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for him... I was completely and totally under his spell." Seunghyun raised a brow at his mentor. "Did you know at that time that he was a vampire?" Dongwook shook head, frown upon his lips. "I had no idea. Jaejoong never gave any indication of it, not even once. He never tried to drink from me or show me his darker side. Everything was rather business like even though I yearned for him. Even his slightest glance, his merest smile or the faintest brush of his fingers against my skin would ignite a fire within me hotter than the fires of hell itself. If we were in a room full of people it became torturous just to be near him without his attention being fully upon me. It got to the point where I couldn't even think straight when he was near me." Dongwook looked down at his hands then over to his protégé. "Does this make you uncomfortable to hear?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly before answering. "That depends... do you still feel that way about Jaejoong?" Dongwook leaned closer to him, brushing Seunghyun's lips with a soft kiss. "Not in the slightest." Seunghyun's mouth turned up at the corners ever so slightly as he chased after Dongwook's lips when he moved to pull away. "I'm glad." The elder vampire chuckled, pressing one more chaste kiss to his protégé's eager mouth. "So am I. Now stop being distracting because I need to finish this." 

Soohyuk walked into the condo that he'd shared with Seunghyun, dropped his bag by the door then collapsed onto the couch with a groan. He'd been going on pure adrenaline for the entire trip from Paris to Boston and the last few days were finally catching up to him... that and jet lag. Lying there on his back, one arm slung over his eyes Soohyuk thought back to happier times in this very condo... times spent laughing, relaxing, making love or just having a quiet dinner. He'd been so foolish to throw it all away for a dalliance... _Seungho... fuck... Seungho_. The tears streamed down Soohyuk's face unbidden as he gripped a throw pillow tightly to his chest... his body heaving with sobs as visions of Seungho's cold dead face sprung up before his eyes. " _Jesus... why?! Fucking hell... Seungho!_ " He eventually succumbed to his exhaustion, blacking out for a few hours of uneasy oblivion. Soohyuk's eyes snapped opened in the now darkened condo upon hearing a sound coming from the kitchen. The pillow remained clutched tightly to his chest although his neck was now bent at an awkward angle and his heart was racing and threatening to leap out of his chest from fright. His eyes scanned the area rapidly looking for something to use as a weapon, finally falling on the pink Ettore Sottsass penis vase that Seunghyun loved so much on the end table. Trying to be as silent as possible, the model snatched the vase up and walked on somewhat shaky legs towards the kitchen... one hand clutching his weapon the other his phone. 

Soohyuk inhaled deeply, then pushed through the swinging door just as whoever or whatever was on the other side pushed back knocking him flat onto his ass. The model shrieked in fright, eyes squeezed tightly shut still gripping the vase as if it were his lifeline and not his weapon of choice. " _Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_ " Seungri's eyes widened as he bent to try to calm the obviously hysterical man, his hands out in supplication. " _Easy... easy... Soohyuk... it's okay._ " Soohyuk's eyes cracked open to peek at the source of the familiar voice. "Who... _Seungri?_ " Seungri nodded, still maintaining his distance and speaking calmly. "Yeah... it's me. Relax... no one is going to hurt you. It's alright." Soohyuk exhaled in relief then looked curiously over at the baker. "What are you doing here anyway? How did you... _Seunghyun! Seung! Where are you?!_ " Soohyuk craned his head around from his spot on the floor, looking for his ex frantically. Seungri knelt down beside the model, gently attempting to pry the vase from his hands. "Seung isn't here. It's just me, Hyuk." Soohyuk pulled the vase back towards himself angrily. "If Seung isn't here then what are you doing here... and how did you even fucking get in here? This is a secure building." Seungri gave up on the vase, choosing to stand up instead. "It is, I know. Seung gave me the codes..." Soohyuk tossed the vase aside, shattering it. " _He gave you the codes?! What the fuck for?!_ " Soohyuk was up on his feet now, powered by pure rage. Seungri maneuvered his way around the model hoping to beat a hasty retreat, stepping over the shattered vase as he did. "It's no big deal... he just wanted me to check on the place whenever he traveled. Why are you getting so upset? Where is Seung anyway?" Soohyuk's eyes filled up at Seungri's last question. " _Seung... Seung... oh fuck... Seungri... he's dead... he's dead!_ " Seungri just stared too shocked to move as Soohyuk crumbled into a heap upon the broken vase sobbing uncontrollably his face buried into his hands muttering over and over... " _he's dead_ ".

Dongwook put some distance between himself and his protégé on the couch as he continued, lest he gave in to the inviting flesh beside him. "Jaejoong continued playing the same game of cat and mouse with me. Drawing me in with subtle touches or a seductive smile only to pull the rug out from under me when he saw fit by drawing his claws and parading some new conquest in front of my eyes. I was well aware that he had both male and female lovers by this time. Spending so much time with him it was hard to miss. What I was too blind to see back then was that a night spent with Jaejoong in the throes of passion was a one way ticket to doom. His lovers never lived to see the sunrise." Seunghyun raised a brow at that. "He killed every one of them? Nobody became suspicious?" Dongwook sighed, running a hand through his white locks. "Jaejoong was smart. He chose his victims wisely. Nobody of prominence who would be missed. Mostly street people or the underclass." Seunghyun frowned in thought. "Sort of like a Jack the Ripper type of killer." Dongwook hummed in agreement. "The only differences being that Jaejoong used no finesse with his victims... it was all sheer brutality... tearing them to pieces as he fed." Dongwook stood once again, standing before the large glass window as he continued. "I had been away from my home for some time so my younger sister, Miok had come to stay with me. She and I were always very close so she was like a breath of fresh air in my life. However, with each passing night that I would spend in Jaejoong's company the more agitated I was becoming. I could barely eat... sleeping was out of the question... the state of my health began to turn my hair prematurely white. Miok was beside herself with worry and begged me to leave Venice and return home to Korea. More than once I stood at the edge of the Grand Canal wishing to end my pathetic existence but I was too weak willed to do it." Seunghyun joined his mentor where he stood, wrapping his arms around him tightly from behind. "I'm so glad that you never did that or else we never would have met." Dongwook smiled, clasping Seunghyun's hands in his own as he leaned back into his protégé's embrace. "In all my years of existence, I've never been more glad of that fact myself." 

Seunghyun hummed behind him. "Do you want to stop for now?" Dongwook shook his head, turning to face the younger vampire. "I'd like to finish if you don't mind." Seunghyun released his hold on the elder. "Whatever you like." Dongwook nodded with a small smile. "Thank you my pet. Once again you are of immeasurable comfort to me." The elder vampire cleared his mind, it had been so long since he'd dredged any of this up. Apparently the minutest fraction of his humanity was still in tact for these memories to be affecting him so much. "Miok was persistent and nearly had me convinced. We even booked passage on a ship that would take us on the first leg of our journey. Everything seemed to be falling into place until I ran into Jaejoong one evening just after sunset." 

**_ Flashback _ **

Dongwook walked along the canal thinking back to happier times spent in the city... times spent singing or strolling through the streets with Miok. He thought of Jaejoong and his beautiful voice, his dazzling smile and his full inviting lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he mourned both losing this beautiful city and the beautiful man that he never really had, never would have. "Dongwook... there you are." Startled, the opera singer turned to see his heart's desire standing beside him. "Jaejoong... _I... I._.." The tutor smiled, placing a finger over Dongwook's lips. " _Shhh_... you don't have to. I've been so blind all this time, but my eyes are wide opened now my sweet darling... I'm here." Dongwook blinked at him, still unsure if he were at home dreaming or not. " _Uh._.." Jaejoong stroked his pupil's face with a gentle touch. "It's real and yes you are awake." Dongwook's eyes widened, clearly surprised. "How... how did you know..." Jaejoong let his icy fingers caress Dongwook's chest. "Your heart told me everything I need to know. Come..." The tutor took his student's hand in his own. "before you catch your death out here, let's get you inside." Dongwook's feet followed where his heart longed to be, beside Jaejoong. As soon as they were inside the tutor's small parlor, his entire demeanor changed from inviting to cold and off putting, shoving Dongwook onto his sofa with a force that knocked the wind from him. "Remain here until I return for you... understand?" Dongwook stared up at Jaejoong with wide eyes, nodding obediently... completely spell bound. Miok found him there several hours later when she pounded on Jaejoong's door until Dongwook came out of his stupor and let her in. "Dongwook... _please_... you have to leave this place. It's not good for you to be here." Dongwook looked into his sister's eyes and nodded. "Alright... I'm coming. I can't even remember why I came here in the first place." 

As the siblings were about to cross the threshold to leave, Jaejoong returned with an evil gleam in his eyes, gesturing to Miok. "Come here child... I won't hurt you." Miok shook her head, keeping her head down as she pulled on her brother's arm. "Come on Dongwook... let's go." Jaejoong pulled Miok to himself, nosing at her neck. " _Mmm_.... you smell delicious." She struggled in his grasp while Dongwook tried to help her get loose by pulling on Jaejoong's other arm. It seemed that seeing his sister in distress outweighed all of his tender feelings for Jaejoong. The tutor tossed Dongwook off himself as if he were a fly then proceeded to pin the girl to the wall, his fangs on full display at this point as he moved to plunge them into her jugular. Dongwook threw himself onto Jaejoong's back, his arms wrapped tightly around the vampire's neck in a choke hold. Jaejoong released Miok who collapsed to the floor in a dead faint from the frightful situation then turned to Dongwook instead. The searing pain that shot through Dongwook's body as Jaejoong tore into his throat alone was enough to make him lose consciousness if the massive amount of blood loss at a rapid pace didn't do the trick for him. The ensuing agony that racked his body made him wish more than once that he _were_ lying at the bottom of the canal and hours later when he awoke alone still dressed but covered in his own filthy excrement and bloody sweat... his entire being thrumming with a hunger he'd never known the likes of... he wished for it once again. Dongwook knew instantly that Jaejoong was gone... it was instinctual. The pain he felt was visceral both from hunger and from being newly born. "Dongwook... are you in here? _Oh my god... Dongwook!_ " Turning his head the scent of blood overpowered him and before he could stop himself his fangs dug deep into Miok's beautiful neck.

** _END FLASHBACK_ **

Seunghyun was by Dongwook's side leading him to sit on the couch, holding his hand and just trying to be as comforting as possible as soon as he had finished speaking. "I have never forgiven myself for taking Miok's life like that nor Jaejoong for thrusting this existence upon me." Seunghyun lay his head upon Dongwook's shoulder. "Why _didn't_ he just kill you? Why turn you?" Dongwook shook his head, running his fingers through the younger vampire's hair slowly. "I wondered the same thing for a long time. Why not just kill us both? He could easily have accomplished this. I believe that Jaejoong wished me to suffer. He was punishing me for defying him by trying to leave Venice. Turning me the way he did and then leaving Miok there... it was all too calculated. He knew I'd be ravenous especially if he didn't let me feed from him at all." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "I thought he wasn't interested in you though. Why would he care if you left Venice?" Dongwook began stroking Seunghyun's back. "He wasn't... not in the romantic sense. Jaejoong just likes to be in control. I guess that's a trait we all share. Apparently he wasn't finished playing with me yet." Seunghyun looked his mentor in the eye. "Is this the reason you've never turned anyone before?" Dongwook nodded, looking grave. "Partly, yes. I didn't want to inflict this life onto anyone else. For a long time I tried hard to end my existence until I realized it was futile." Seunghyun stared at him, afraid to ask. "So what changed?" Dongwook met his gaze never wavering from the eye contact. "Time helped me realize that I couldn't change my past mistakes, but I could learn from them. Also I caught sight of you. I've never been so enthralled with another being before." Seunghyun chuckled awkwardly. "You mean since Jaejoong." Dongwook cupped his protégé's cheek, leaning towards him. "I mean _never_ in my entire existence have I ever been this captivated before... _period._ " Seunghyun's eyes slid closed as their lips connected in what started out as a gentle kiss but was rapidly escalating to passionate. 

Seungri burst though the door of the VIP room with a frantic look in his eyes. The couple on the couch turned to him in unison... one with a somewhat dazed expression the other rather fearsome.


	12. Pleasure and Pain

Seungri breathed an audible sigh of relief as his eyes landed upon Seunghyun, his heart still hammering in his chest from the stressful situation he'd found himself in. "Seung... _thank god_... I thought... well I honestly didn't know what to think. Soohyuk was so hysterical and..." Seunghyun rose from his seat on the couch, facing his friend without a word as Seungri advanced into the room. Seungri's intoxicating scent hit Seunghyun at full force and the closer he got the harder it was for the fledgling vampire to concentrate on what he was saying. Suddenly Seungri was a hair's breath away, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's neck in an emotionally charged embrace as the baker choked out. "I'm just so happy that you're okay... I was so worried about you." Seunghyun wrapped his own arms around Seungri's back, pulling him flush against himself as he buried his nose into his neck inhaling more of Seungri's scent. The burning hunger blindsided Seunghyun, removing all other thoughts from his mind except satisfying it... his eyes became dark and his teeth sharp for the inevitable feeding his body craved. " _ **Release him now**_!" Dongwook's sharp words brought Seunghyun back from the abyss just before he'd plunged his fangs into his friend's neck. He immediately stepped away from Seungri, turning towards the large window so that Seungri wouldn't see his countenance lest he be frightened even more than he was already. Dongwook went to him immediately, rubbing his back soothingly for a moment while the shaken Seunghyun leaned into him, fighting for self control. 

They had both temporarily forgotten about the still shaken Seungri who stood watching them as he wiped at his own tears. "What's going on?" He took a few tentative steps towards Seunghyun. "Seung? Are you alright? Is... is something..." Seungri glanced suspiciously at Dongwook. "or _someone_ making you feel uncomfortable?" Dongwook turned to Seungri with a cordial expression. "Maybe I can explain..." Seungri narrowed his eyes at the white haired man. "I'd rather hear it from my friend if you don't mind. Who even are you?" Seunghyun felt much more in control now due to Dongwook's administrations and comfort so he turned to face Seungri. "Seungri... stop... please. Dongwook and I are..." He looked over at the older vampire with a small smile then back to Seungri. "together now and we plan on being that way for a long time." Seungri looked even more stunned as he looked from man to man. " _Together... Seung... less than a week ago you left for Paris to see the man you'd been with for close to a year?! The man you're living with!_ " Seunghyun shrugged, completely nonplussed by Seungri's outburst. "Things change Seungri." Seungri glanced at Dongwook briefly. "Seung... can we talk... _privately?_ " Seunghyun shook his head, placing a hand on Dongwook's shoulder. "I have no secrets from Dongwook. Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of him." Seungri frowned, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell happened in Paris anyway? Soohyuk came back hysterical and you come back with a new man." 

Seunghyun took a few steps towards his friend. "Soohyuk and I were over before I even boarded that plane. I just needed to see it for myself. He'd been screwing around behind my back our entire relationship. I'm lucky that I've found Dongwook now so be happy for me, alright?" Seungri looked torn about the whole thing. "But... why does Soohyuk think you're dead? What about that?" Seunghyun looked down a moment. "Obviously I'm fine. Unfortunately though Soohyuk's lover, Seungho isn't." Seungri blinked trying to process it all. "So _Seungho_ is the Seung he was referring to?" Seunghyun nodded, looking grim. "I'm afraid so, yes." Seungri stood there a moment before he asked. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Seunghyun's brows shot up at that. "Seungri... you know me better than that. I feel awful about it. I didn't realize that Soohyuk was back in the country, but now that I know I'll go and see him to offer my condolences." Seungri nodded, relieved to hear it. "Alright... as long as you say everything is fine." Seunghyun placed both hands upon Seungri's shoulders, looking him directly in the eye. "Everything is fine. Let's get together soon... the four of us I mean. I want you and Bae to get to know Dongwook." Seungri eyed the older man warily before nodding. "Sure thing Seung. Give us a call... you know where to reach us." Seunghyun embraced Seungri briefly. "Thanks for caring Ri. I know that you and Bae always have my back and I appreciate it." Seungri headed for the door, pausing once he got there. "We'll always have your back Seung. Don't hesitate to call us for anything." 

"He doesn't trust me." Seunghyun turned to Dongwook as soon as Seungri was gone. "He doesn't know you, that's all." Dongwook chuckled, looking down. "He reminds me of Miok a little. The way he looked at me was exactly the way she looked at Jaejoong." Seunghyun shook his head, moving to stand beside his mentor. "You're nothing like Jaejoong. Seungri just doesn't understand because of Soohyuk. If he had met you under different circumstances there would be no question of him liking you." Dongwook stroked a gentle finger over Seunghyun's cheek. "I believe you're wrong my pet. I think we're all like Jaejoong to some extent, we have to be to survive. I think some mortals can just see that evil that lurks in us all... like Miok and possibly Seungri. The sooner you accept this, the better off you'll be. It took me far too long to come to terms with myself once I was turned. You're doing much better than I ever did far sooner." Seunghyun leaned into the elder's icy touch, begging for more. "That's because I have you to show me the way." Dongwook smirked at that. "The road to hell is best traveled in pairs. Now... enough talking. Go... feed. It's been a long night and we could both use some early rest." 

Seungri felt uneasy as he left the club and made his way home. Soohyuk had really freaked him out by making him think that Seunghyun was dead earlier, he had honestly never been so scared in his life. He couldn't have been more relieved when he saw Seunghyun alive and well at the club, but something was off with his friend. Seungri couldn't put his finger on it, but he wasn't himself. Youngbae met him at the door to their shared apartment, worried look in his eyes. "Hey... how are you? How's Soohyuk doing?" Seungri wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, burying his face in his neck for comfort. "Soohyuk was sleeping when I left. The doctor said he was in shock from the trauma. I can see why. From what his friend Soojoo has told me, it wasn't pretty. Poor guy's been through a lot." Youngbae pulled back, cupping Seungri's face in his hands. "And you? Your night was fairly traumatic. You're avoiding my question... how are you babe?" Seungri let out a large exhale of breath, stepping away from his lover. "I should be relieved that Seung is alive..." Youngbae frowned over at him. "But you're not... why?" Seungri ran a tired hand through his hair. "It's not that I'm not. I'm glad it wasn't him obviously. It's just... Bae.... Seung has a new man." Youngbae looked surprised at that information. "Already? He must be just a hookup, he can't be..." Seungri shook his head looking serious. "Seung said they're together... that they plan on being together for a long time. But that's not even the strangest part... this new man... there's something about him that's.... _off_. For that matter, there's something about Seung that's off as well." 

Youngbae raised a brow, approaching Seungri. "Off in what way?" Seungri sighed, shrugging. "It's just a feeling I get, it's hard to explain. Maybe he's after Seung's money, maybe he's got something on him." Youngbae furrowed his brow in concern. "Like what? You think he's blackmailing Seung?" Seungri shrugged, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know Bae, but there's something strange about him and with their relationship." Youngbae pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Seungri's waist while pressing their foreheads together. "Look... you've had an extremely stressful night. Maybe you're just not thinking straight. The important thing here is Seung is fine. Let's get to bed, you look exhausted." Seungri nodded not even trying to stifle his yawn. "Maybe you're right. I was pretty freaked out when I saw Seung maybe my imagination was in overdrive." Youngbae pulled away, leading him by the hand to their bedroom. "See how you feel after some rest. Why don't you sleep in a little and I'll start things at the bakery?" Seungri began to strip off his clothes with a shake of his head. "I'll be fine. I'd honestly like to be busy and with you... alright?" Youngbae smiled, climbing into bed. "How can I argue with that?"

Soojoo was bone tired. Once she'd determined that Soohyuk was gone, she'd booked the next flight out of Charles De Gaulle international airport bound for Boston. Unfortunately it wasn't a direct flight and had a three hour layover in Chicago. That's where she was when Seungri finally got ahold of her using Soohyuk's phone. She was even more worried about her friend after speaking to the baker about his condition. She wasted no time upon landing, heading directly to the condo that Soohyuk had shared with Seunghyun hoping to find him more rested if not less delusional. " _Sooj_... what are you doing here?" Soohyuk looked drawn when he opened the door, but Soojoo could tell he'd at least showered and was dressed neatly. Soojoo followed him inside the condo, dropping her bags beside the couch. "Hyuk... how can you even ask me that after you slipped me a fucking mickey before taking off in Paris?" Soohyuk looked over at her, running a hand through his still wet locks. "I'm sorry Sooj... I just couldn't stay there any longer. I needed to get away... to come home." Soojoo approached him warily, not wanting to upset him in his fragile state of mind. "Why don't you come and stay with me until you're feeling better? Then we can figure out your next move." He shook his head, backing away from her slightly. "No... thank you... I'd rather stay here. Listen, not to be a bitch or anything but I've got to be at a shoot in forty minutes." Soojoo's mouth dropped open in shock. " _Hyuk, you can't be serious... it's too soon to go back to work! You're not well!_ " Soohyuk rolled his eyes, stepping around her to get to his bedroom. "I can't give up a Dior campaign not when I'm just gaining notoriety. You and I both know that it would kill my career before it even got off the ground fully." 

She followed him into his bedroom, shaking her head. "You could explain that your boyfriend just died." Soohyuk's eyes flashed momentarily as he pulled on a sweater. " _ **Goddamn it! He wasn't my boyfriend! How many times**_..." He seemed to restrain himself from saying more speaking with a more even tone as he went on. "He just wasn't alright?" Soojoo nodded, sitting down upon the bed slowly, her eyes never leaving her friend as he moved around the room getting ready. She chose her words carefully, clearing her throat to calm herself. "Still Hyuk... _sweetheart_... you lost someone that you were close to. Call your agent see if you can..." He let out an exasperated sigh. "See if I can what? You know there's always someone with a better face or body just waiting to take your place. I can't run that risk... not now especially. Dior doesn't give a fuck if my mother died let alone my... friend. If a shoot is scheduled, it's scheduled... period. I've got to go... thanks for stopping by." Soojoo followed him to the door and onto the elevator. "At least let me come with you." Soohyuk rolled his eyes a slight smile forming on his lips. " _Christ Sooj_... I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine... I need to do this. Maybe if I can make a big enough name for myself I can..." She tilted her head. "What? You can what?" Soohyuk shrugged, stepping off the elevator. "Nothing... I'll call you later. Thanks again for checking on me." Soojoo watched him hurry off and jump into a waiting uber. She couldn't help worrying even more now about her friend than she had been on the trip home. He seemed to be in a state of deep denial which was never good. Exhausted herself, Soojoo hailed a cab and headed to her own place to get some rest. 

Seunghyun's opened his eyes as soon as the sun set and turned to look at Dongwook's beautiful face. The elder had him wrapped in his chilly embrace under the comforter in his incredibly comfortable bed. If Dongwook didn't mind, Seunghyun thought that he would either sell his condo or give it to Soohyuk outright if he wanted it. Then they could just live here in Dongwook's condo or purchase a new place together. Whichever Dongwook preferred doing was fine with Seunghyun. As long as they were together that was all that mattered to him. "What are you thinking about so hard, my pet? Feeding?" Seunghyun looked surprised to hear Dongwook speak. "No... I'm actually not hungry at all right now." Dongwook smiled, shifting slightly to plant a kiss onto his protégé's lips. "That's good. That means that you're getting stronger. You don't need to feed quite so often. So what was it then? What were you thinking about?" Seunghyun snuggled closer to his mentor, basking in the flesh on flesh contact. " _Hmm_... oh just living arrangements and Soohyuk." Dongwook pulled back slightly, brow raised. "What about Soohyuk exactly? Do you want to go and see him tonight?" Seunghyun nodded, hands beginning to rub Dongwook's back. "Yes... I probably should check on him. I'm thinking of giving him my condo. What do you think?" Dongwook's eyes slid shut as Seunghyun's hands continued to explore his back. "I think that's very generous of you. I guess that means you like my place." Seunghyun had leaned his head into Dongwook's neck and was licking at the flesh there. "I love it here... _mmm_... so much." Dongwook groaned as fangs scraped the sensitive skin at his throat, his grip on Seunghyun's body becoming more firm. " _Seunghyun_..." 

In an instant, the younger vampire found himself on his back with Dongwook pressing between his thighs. "It's high time we consummated our union." The kiss they shared was nothing like Seunghyun had ever experienced before... not even with Dongwook. They were both ravenous for each other and it showed in the way that they fought for dominance. Dongwook, of course, was the victor but not for Seunghyun's lack of trying. Dongwook bit down on Seunghyun's lower lip just like he had done before Seunghyun was turned only this time the younger vampire just groaned at the feel of it, arching up into the bloody kiss for more. "I'm going to take you my pet. Are you ready for me?" Seunghyun answered with a kiss. " _Yes_... please take me Dongwook. I'm more than ready for you." Dongwook smirked down at him, brushing the bloody sweat from his eyes. "So eager... look at me... focus. I want you to do what comes instinctual... don't hold back... alright?" Seunghyun nodded, brain clouded with want. " _Mmm hmm... please... Dongwook_... don't make me wait any longer." Dongwook kissed him slowly, pulling back with a suck to Seunghyun's bottom lip. "I love you my pet." Seunghyun felt so many things, but mostly he felt intense pleasure as Dongwook penetrated him. " _Dongwook... Oh.. Oh.... **OOOH!**_ " Dongwook's teeth sunk into Seunghyun's throat just as he bottomed out and began to thrust. The younger vampire screamed, clawing at the elder's back, his own fangs gleaming in the semi darkened room as Seunghyun struggled to get ahold of his senses. Dongwook continued to fuck into him, his mouth still latched onto Seunghyun's throat, drinking deeply while Seunghyun thrashed beneath him. 

Finally Dongwook pulled away from the fledgling's throat long enough for Seunghyun to flip their positions and sink his own teeth into his mentor's inviting flesh. The elder threw his head back, mouth still bloody, hips still working to thrust up and into Seunghyun at a steady pace... moaning at the feel of his protégé drinking from him while he was currently buried so deeply inside of him. Seunghyun sucked deeply at his mentor's neck, his body thrumming with stimulation, his brain cloudy with blood lust, every neuron telling him to keep drinking as he simultaneously pressed back onto Dongwook's cock. He would have continued to suck if Dongwook hadn't ripped him off of his neck by force using Seunghyun's dark hair as his grasping point. Seunghyun stared down at him, wild eyed, lips covered in blood before he lunged down to connect them with Dongwook's in another fearsome kiss. The taste of each other's blood coupled with their joined bodies moving as one was too much for each of them to bear any longer. It sent first Seunghyun, then Dongwook spiraling over the edge of pleasure. Seunghyun's body convulsed on top of Dongwook's as he pumped out his bloody release between their bodies. Dongwook likewise, emptied himself into his young protégé with a groan of intense satisfaction. Seunghyun nuzzled his face into Dongwook's neck just over where he had been drinking moments before, the scent of blood heavy in the air. "Will it always be like that?" Dongwook stroked his back slowly. "Like what my pet?" Seunghyun raised his head to look him in the eye. "The biting... the drinking from each other... will we do that every time we have sex? Because you said we can't always drink from each other and..." Dongwook smirked up at him, running his thumb through Seunghyun's still bloody bottom lip. "I said we can't feed upon each other constantly. What we just did has nothing to do with feeding. Now come... let's get cleaned up. You must be hungry by now." 

Seunghyun slid off of his lover's body so that they could both get up. "I am now, yes. I'll go and see Soohyuk once I've fed I think. I should probably go alone though." Dongwook nodded in understanding. "Of course. He's been through a lot recently and seeing me... the figment of your imagination... might not be such a great idea right now." Seunghyun chuckled slightly at that. "There's no need to rub salt in an open wound... not when he's so on edge as it is." Dongwook sighed. "Humans have such fragile psyche, I sometimes forget that." Seunghyun hummed beside him. "How long before I forget about those types of feelings?" Dongwook brushed a hand over Seunghyun's cheek. "Everyone is different my pet. We all lose our humanity at different rates. For some it ebbs away slowly for others it's erased immediately." Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling his neck. "What about you? How did it happen for you?" Dongwook sighed, allowing Seunghyun to fawn over him a bit. "For me I'd say most of mine was lost when I realized what I had become... what I'd done to my precious Miok. The rest dissolved over time as I wandered the earth searching." Seunghyun stared into his eyes for a moment. "Searching for what?" Dongwook smiled as he lead his protégé towards the bathroom. "I wasn't sure myself for the longest time... now I know... _you my pet_... I was searching for you." 

The Dior shoot finished up well after 10:00 pm which meant that Soohyuk had been ' _on_ ' for close to nine hours. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him in the least, he'd had longer shoots in worse conditions... however Soohyuk was loath to admit it but he was far from normal right now. In the past he had thrived on being the center of attention, what model doesn't? The thrill of having all eyes trained on him as the cameras clicked away catching his every move was a rush he never quite outgrew. Today... he was exhausted and literally a wreck the entire day although no one on the set had known it. He pushed through acting as normal as he could to show what a professional he was. The only time he nearly lost his shit was when another model brought up Seungho to him. Soohyuk made a quick excuse about drinking too much coffee before scurrying off to use the restroom so he didn't vomit or worse yet... have a full blown panic attack in front of the entire crew. Soojoo may have been onto something when she had said that he wasn't exactly well. He couldn't admit that though because admitting that would be admitting more than he cared to think about. As the model stood waiting for his uber to pick him up, he leaned heavily against the building pulling out his phone to call Soojoo. All he got was static when he tried to connect the call. "Nice night." Frustrated, Soohyuk barely glanced over at the man speaking to him before directing his attention back to his phone. " _Hmm_... I guess. _**Goddammit!**_ " The man raised a brow. "Something wrong?" Soohyuk looked over at him now, seemingly just realizing that he was there. He was incredibly striking... dark hair and eyes, square jaw, pale luminous skin, full sensuous lips... Soohyuk was momentarily speachless at the sight of him. The man's lips split into a smirk. "Hello Soohyuk. I'll say it again... nice night." Soohyuk blinked, transfixed by the man's ethereal beauty. " _H... hello... yes... it is nice._ " An icy hand brushed against Soohyuk's cheek with the lightest of touches, but it was enough to cause a shiver to erupt throughout the model's body. "Shall we go?" Soohyuk found himself nodding his head as his feet moved to follow the dark haired man wherever he would lead him. "Yes... let's... _Jaejoong._ " Jaejoong smiled, self satisfied to hear his name slip so easily from the model's lips. "Excellent... so much better than that dolt in Paris." Soojoo frantically called out to Soohyuk through the phone line. " _ **Soohyuk?! Soohyuk?! What's happening?! Are you there?! Hyuk?!**_ " Until her phone went dead.


	13. One Good Turn Deserves Another

Teddy looked up, smiling as he saw his boss approaching him. "Hey boss... what brings you in here so early tonight?" Seunghyun stepped behind the bar and Teddy only just noticed the white haired man who followed after him. "I'm here to introduce you to my new partner... Hongjun Park meet Dongwook Choi. I trust that you'll treat him the exact same way that you treat me." Teddy smiled over at the newcomer, extending a hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you but please, it's Teddy. Seung knows I don't go by Hongjun ever." Dongwook smiled, grasping the bartender's hand in a firm grip. "My pleasure. Seunghyun tells me you basically manage this place... it's good to have people you can trust around you especially in a business like this." Teddy leaned back against the bar, crossing his arms. "Have you been in the club business before?" Dongwook shook his head. "No, but I have had several ventures myself and if you don't have the right people in place they never work out." Teddy smiled, reaching for two glasses. "I'm glad I'm so highly thought of. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" Seunghyun was eyeing a young man by the bar hungrily, their earlier activities finally catching up to him. "Nothing for me Teddy." Dongwook raised a brow at his lover. "Don't let me keep you... go if you want to." Seunghyun glanced back for a minute before he left to approach his prey. Teddy watched this unfold then turned to Dongwook. "I guess I'm dense." Dongwook leaned back against the bar top, looking amused. "Why would you say that?" Teddy shrugged, pouring his new boss a scotch. "When Seung said you were partners... well... I took it to mean like a couple and not _just_ business partners. I was obviously wrong." Dongwook accepted the scotch with a nod of thanks. "From what I can see there's nothing dense about you at all. We are partners in every sense of the word, you weren't wrong." Teddy scratched the back of his head, looking over at Seunghyun kissing the other man on the dance floor. "Oh... uhm... so then why... you know what... forget it... it's none of my business." Dongwook saved him the trouble of wondering. "We have what you might call an open relationship." Teddy put both hands up as if in surrender. "Hey... no judgement man... whatever works." Dongwook glanced over at his young lover who was just taking his meal upstairs to the VIP room. "We should talk about your salary. We feel that you deserve a raise." 

Seunghyun pulled away from the young man's throat enjoying the slick slide of blood flowing down his throat... enjoying that blood rush that always hit him. The feeling of warmth that filled his body albeit temporarily as the human prey's lifeblood filled him up spreading throughout his body was becoming something he was getting used to... relished even. He knew his cheeks were flush without even looking at them and that his body's core temperature had risen as well. He watched for a moment, transfixed as the blood trickled down the young man's neck from his still open puncture wounds, the look of bliss upon his drowsy face unmistakable. Dongwook was so right, he was adjusting well to this existence... in fact he was exulting in it. Once he'd swiped his tongue over the puncture wounds to seal them over, tasting those last few drops of that sanguine fluid, Seunghyun leaned up to his victim's ear. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" The groan he received in reply told him all he needed to know. "Satisfied my pet?" Seunghyun turned to look at his eternity mate who had entered the VIP room soundlessly. "I'm not hungry anymore, but I'm not sure if satisfied is the right word after earlier." Dongwook smirked, crossing to join him where he sat. "You're getting stronger everyday, more confident too." Seunghyun leaned into the elder's side. "I feel it too... it's a good feeling." Dongwook drew him into a lingering kiss, licking at the blood that still remained on Seunghyun's lips. "You wear it well... the power... the strength." The younger vampire hummed against Dongwook's mouth. " _Hmm_... if I do it's because of you... you turned me... everything I've become is all your doing." Dongwook pulled back to stroke an icy finger over blood flushed cheeks. "I may have turned you, but not everyone can handle this existence. That's all you my pet." Seunghyun leaned towards him to reconnect their lips just as his phone began vibrating on the couch next to him. 

Dongwook pulled back slightly giving his lover an expectant look. "Let it go to voicemail... it's fine. Where were we?" Seunghyun leaned in again but Dongwook stopped him with a hand on Seunghyun's chest. "Answer it my pet. You know that she'll just keep trying until she reaches you." The young man on the couch began to groan softly as if on cue. "Besides, your little snack will be waking up anytime now. It's time I asked Teddy to have a bouncer escort him out and into a cab. I believe he's had too much to drink." Seunghyun sighed, picking up his phone... Dongwook was right. Soojoo would keep calling him until she reached him. She'd already called him twice already this evening. Once to find out if he was in Boston and to relay the news that Soohyuk was doing badly but had insisted on going to a Dior shoot. Then the second time to let him know what time he'd be out of that shoot so that he could pay him a visit like he'd promised. Honestly, Seunghyun had always liked his ex's best friend but she was beginning to make a pest of herself and it was really starting to piss him off. "Hello Soojoo... I wish I could say that I'm happy to hear from you... _again._ " Soojoo sounded more than frantic on the line. "Seung... Hyuk called me but there must have been something wrong with the connection... all I heard was static." Seunghyun stood up, brushing off his pants, voice laced with sarcasm. "That's fascinating Sooj... thanks for keeping me in the loop." She huffed, getting more agitated by the second. "If you'll quit being an asshole and let me finish, you'll understand. It was all staticky at first then just before I hung up I heard this unfamiliar voice speaking. He said something like 'hello Soohyuk... nice night'." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he glanced one last time towards the young man on the couch before heading towards the doorway. "That's it? That's what has you so freaked out?" Soojoo let out a puff of air. "No... I think he left with this person. I heard him say 'shall we go' and he mentioned 'that dolt in Paris' and Hyuk called him Jae something. Do you know who it is?" Seunghyun stopped dead in his tracks halfway down the stairs from the VIP room. " _Jaejoong._ " Soojoo sighed in relief. "Thank god you know him. I was so worried." Seunghyun cringed at the idiom but tried to stay focused on the matter at hand... Jaejoong had Soohyuk. "I know him. Thank you for calling me Soojoo." Soojoo laughed at that. "No need to thank me. I gotta go... my uber is pulling up to the condo now." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No Soojoo... stay away from there... don't go up there_!" unfortunately it was already too late because Soojoo had already ended the call. Dongwook and the bouncer were headed up the stairs at that moment, Seunghyun caught his lover's sleeve with a hand. "We need to go." Dongwook stared into his eyes briefly. " _We_?" Seunghyun nodded his head, looking grim. "Jaejoong." They turned and headed towards the exit without another word between them. 

Soohyuk opened up the door to the condo, stepping aside to allow Jaejoong to enter first. With a smirk and a pat to the model's cheek the vampire entered. "I'm impressed with you so far." Soohyuk trailed after him, eyes never leaving the beautiful creature before him. "Thank you. Can I offer you anything?" Jaejoong turned to look at Soohyuk, tilting his head slightly. "You already have." Soohyuk blinked over at his guest, unsure. "I must be more tired than I thought... forgive me but when did I offer you anything?" Jaejoong's smirk was back, wicked to see. "When you spoke my name darling... now sit." Soohyuk found himself obediently sitting on the couch, looking expectantly up at his guest. Jaejoong was beside him in a flash, icy fingers stroking Soohyuk's face almost tenderly. "I can see why you're in such demand as a model. You have strong features. Your career would have gone so far." Soohyuk's eyes widened slightly at that comment, fear beginning to rise like bile in his throat. "Would have? What's... what's going to stop it from going far?" Jaejoong looked into his eyes with a soft expression which caused Soohyuk's stomach to clench. " _I am._ " Soohyuk began trying to pull away from the other man upon instinct but his grip was too strong, inhumanly strong in fact. Jaejoong's eyes were dark now, darker than any eyes that Soohyuk had ever seen... dark and fathomless. Those eyes drew the model into their depths even as he tried to look away... they mesmerized him and he was paralyzed on the spot. Not even the sight of Jaejoong's gleaming fangs could move Soohyuk's trembling form from the couch. In a brief and terrifying moment of clarity, Soohyuk knew that this was the being that had murdered Seungho, that had probably stalked Seunghyun and now he was... now he was... " _Ugh_..." Jaejoong sunk his teeth into Soohyuk's throat taking his first deep draught of the model's lifeblood. His aim was to drain him dry and leave his cold, lifeless corpse to be found by Dongwook's little protégé as a calling card of sorts. 

"Hyuk? You back yet? I let myself in?" Jaejoong pulled away from Soohyuk's neck at the sudden intrusion. Soojoo entered the living room just as the vampire stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to leave it smeared in red. " _ **What the fuck is going on in here?! Hyuk?! Oh my god... you're bleeding**_!" The tall blonde tried to step around Jaejoong to get to Soohyuk, eyes panicked and wide at the sight of blood dripping down his neck. Jaejoong swatted her away easily, sending her careening onto the coffee table, shattering it as she groaned in pain. Soojoo looked up as Jaejoong stood over her smirking with blood stained lips, gathering her courage. "Seunghyun is on his way... I've.... I've already called him so..." Jaejoong's smirk only grew. " _Perfect_." Soojoo was lifted by the shoulders as if she were a rag doll just before Jaejoong tore into her throat. Soohyuk used every ounce of strength that he had in him to close his eyes so that he wouldn't have to watch his best friend perish at the hands of this beast, hot tears rolling down his eyes mingled with the trickling blood on his neck. He only hoped his own death would be soon and expeditious... he didn't think he could stand watching Seunghyun meet this same fate. Soojoo's drained body hit the floor as Jaejoong wiped his arms across his face, the act doing nothing for the blood dripping down his chin and throat. Licking his lips, the vampire turned his attention back to Soohyuk's pathetic form. "Now then... where was I?" Easing down beside the model, Jaejoong stroked his face with his bloody fingers, Soojoo's blood mingling with Soohyuk's tears as he did. "Relax darling... you'll enjoy this... I promise." Just as he was about to sink his teeth back into Soohyuk's neck, Jaejoong thought better of it. "Unless..." Soohyuk felt himself being lifted up off the couch as a mist surrounded him. It was the last thing he could recall before blacking out.

Seunghyun entered the condo from the balcony followed closely by Dongwook each keeping a wary eye out for any sign of Jaejoong. As soon as they rounded the couch they came upon Soojoo's lifeless body. "Obviously Jaejoong was here... the question is... is he still?" Seunghyun sighed as he looked at Soojoo's twisted limbs and pallid features... it looked as if an animal had torn her neck to pieces and he supposed one had. He didn't understand the point of such brutality. Feeding, yes of course, but this senseless act of savagery was clearly uncalled for. Dongwook had gone to explore the rest of the condominium while Seunghyun pondered the message this sent to them. "The place is empty. Jaejoong is nowhere to be found." Seunghyun nodded, looking over at his lover. "Neither is Soohyuk." Dongwook moved to stand beside Seunghyun, placing a hand on his lower back. "This brings back such vivid memories of Miok for me." Seunghyun turned to him, worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Dongwook nodded, giving the younger vampire's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Yes... it was a long time ago, but it's funny how I can still miss her even a little still." Seunghyun embraced his lover, stroking his back in a soothing manner. "It wasn't your fault. You were blood crazed. I'm sure she would forgive you." Dongwook chuckled mirthlessly, pulling away from the embrace. "She would because she was an angel. She would even forgive me for the devil I've become." Seunghyun sighed, looking into the elder's face solemnly. " _Dongwook_..." Dongwook shrugged him off, preferring to look over at Soojoo's lifeless form instead. "I think it's safe to assume that Jaejoong has Soohyuk with him. If he didn't want us to know that he wouldn't have left the girl here for us to find. The question is... what do you want to do about it?" 

Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That depends... you know Jaejoong better than I do... do you think he's already killed Soohyuk?" Dongwook looked Seunghyun in the eye. "I may know him better or at least I had a kind of relationship with him at one point, but Jaejoong has always been a mystery. I couldn't even guess what he's done. Jaejoong is nothing if not unpredictable. He's playing with us now and he won't hide forever. He wants us to know what he's done or he'd never leave any trace behind." Seunghyun frowned, leaning his head onto Dongwook's shoulder. "He's showing off. Why did you ever fall for this guy in the first place?" Dongwook chuckled at that. "I was much younger than I am now, okay? Besides... be glad I did or we would never have met." Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Dongwook's back. "I guess it was a good thing then." Dongwook smirked at that, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. "I would definitely agree. Seunghyun... there's something we need to talk about... something pretty serious." Seunghyun lifted both his head and his eyebrow simultaneously. "What is it?" Dongwook took a few steps away from his lover to clear his head. "Jaejoong... he's extremely powerful." Seunghyun frowned over at him. "But you said yourself that I'm gaining strength everyday. So the two of us..." Dongwook shook his head, scoffing slightly. "Aren't even close. Listen my pet, you may be gaining strength but you're still far from a match against the likes of Jaejoong... even with me by your side. He's been around a lot longer than I have, trust me on this. He's baiting you with Soohyuk... first with the earrings and now with him physically. I'm not so sure it's a good idea that we look for him." Seunghyun frowned deeper at that. "So what are you saying?" Dongwook shrugged, glancing over at Soojoo once again. "Cut your loses now before you become obsessed with finding him. I can't say for sure but Soohyuk is most probably a lost cause by now." Seunghyun looked around the condo, his mind going back to all the memories with Soohyuk there. He let out an exhasperated sigh as he let his eyes rest upon his eternity mate. "You're right, I know it... it's just..." Dongwook strode over to him, pulling his lover into an embrace. "I had such a hard time letting Miok go. It took me decades to come to terms with what I did. This is not your fault, just like ultimately what happened to Miok wasn't my fault." Seunghyun nodded, burying his face in Dongwook's neck to take in his comforting scent. "Let's go home." 

Soohyuk cracked a tentative eye open hoping that everything in his recent memory had been nothing but an awful nightmare. The dark and unfamiliar room did nothing to persuade him that he wasn't still in Paris sharing an opulent hotel suite with Seunghyun. At least that's what he was trying to convince his mind to believe. It was so much easier than recalling the atrocities that he'd witnessed over the last few days. "Ah good... you're awake. I won't have to go to the trouble of rousing you myself." The model cringed when he heard that breathy voice beside him, so light in tone yet so dark just the same. "Sit up and join me in the sitting room. I grow tired of your weak constitution." Within a moment Soohyuk found himself in the sitting room of a hotel suite he didn't recall entering. Jaejoong stood before him without a trace of the blood from Soojoo's brutal attack left upon him, his eyes regarding Soohyuk keenly. "I can smell your fear." The vampire advanced upon Soohyuk to take a deep inhale from his neck. Soohyuk whimpered in fear, his body convulsing into tremors. " _Please_..." Jaejoong laughed and the sound of it was pure malice. "Please what?" Soohyuk trembled all the more as icy fingers clutched his throat and he tried in vain to push them away, choking out. " _Leave us alone!_ " This gave the vampire pause momentarily causing him to remove his hand from around Soohyuk's throat to regard the model with a questioning look. "Us? Who exactly is us?" Soohyuk felt emboldened by what he perceived as Jaejoong's confusion. " _Seunghyun and I, that's who_! I know it was you that night on the balcony and that you were the one stalking him. I'm not an idiot." Jaejoong's lips curled up into a twisted smile which held no warmth whatsoever. "Is that so... not an idiot you say. Well, _darling_ let me clue you in to the depth of your idiocy. I never stalked Seunghyun... in fact I never laid eyes on him until Paris when he was fresh from his first feeding." 

Confusion crossed Soohyuk's face. "I don't understand... what are you..." Jaejoong smirked evilly, enjoying the model's newest distress. "Your precious Seunghyun that you seem so hell bent on protecting is just like me." Soohyuk's eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head. "No... that's impossible... you're lying." Jaejoong let out a long suffering exhale of breath. "That's true... he's not _exactly_ like me... no being could ever be. He is, however, a creature not unlike myself although newly turned and a fledgling. Your precious Seunghyun is _nosferatu... heubhyeol bagjwi_... to put it bluntly, he's a blood sucking vampire." Soohyuk looked green, like he'd be sick all over the carpet. "You did that to him? Made him one of you?" Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he shoved Soohyuk down onto the couch with just a finger to the model's chest, hovering over him closely. "I already told you he was already turned before I saw him." Soohyuk stared up at the vampire, swallowing thickly. "Are you going to kill me now?" Jaejoong's fingers brushed across Soohyuk's cheek with the lightest of touches. " _Darling_... I grow weary of your inane conversation... my patience has worn thin." Soohyuk let out a scream of fright as Jaejoong's fangs pierced his skin once again.

Seunghyun and Dongwook entering **On T.O.P** the next night, heading towards the bar to greet their newly appointed club manager. Teddy caught sight of them immediately, smiling warmly. "Evening you two. It's crazy busy in here tonight... two bachelor parties. Let me know if you two need anything though. I'll send a girl right up." Dongwook pat him lightly on the back as he headed by. "Thanks Teddy... we'll be upstairs." Seunghyun was turning to follow his lover when Teddy pulled him aside to speak to him discreetly. "Boss... you should know... your ex is here." Seunghyun raised a brow in surprise. "Excuse me?" Teddy gestured with his head towards a booth in the corner. "Yeah man... _Soohyuk_. He came in about an hour ago. You want me to have him escorted out?" Seunghyun shook his head, giving Teddy's arm a squeeze of thanks. "Not necessary but thanks man... I appreciate the heads up." Seunghyun headed over to the booth, sliding in next to Soohyuk. "Hello Hyuk.... how are you?" Soohyuk turned towards his ex, smirk on his lips. "Seung... how's life? Wait... you're not technically alive anymore, are you?" Seunghyun looked unamused as his eyes landed on the puncture marks on Soohyuk's neck. "What do you want from me Hyuk?" Soohyuk stood, heading for the VIP room. "Don't flatter yourself... I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see the bitch who turned you."


	14. Ghosts of The Past

Dongwook stood facing the doorway as Soohyuk crossed the threshold to the VIP room, Seunghyun directly behind him. "Soohyuk... we meet at last... formally that is." Soohyuk wore a haughty look upon his face as he regarded the vampire before him. " _Right_... you're the mangy dog that was on our terrace that night. You're equally unimpressive in this form as well." Dongwook raised a brow remaining calm as Seunghyun growled beside the model, showing his teeth in a menacing way. "I was a wolf not a dog and there was nothing mangy about me. I seem to remember you nearly pissing yourself in fright at the sight of me." Soohyuk glanced sidelong at Seunghyun then directed his attention back to Dongwook. "Well you don't scare me now." Dongwook smirked over at Soohyuk, allowing his fangs to show. "Really? That would be a tragic mistake on your part." Soohyuk cleared his throat, beginning to sweat a little. "I'm here for my lord and master. He is summoning you to meet with him." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, stepping closer to Dongwook. "What does Jaejoong want with us?" Soohyuk gave his ex a scathing look. "Not _you_..." He pointed a finger at Dongwook. "just him. My master does not like to be disappointed so I would keep that in mind. He is extending you a courtesy right now, make him angry and he won't be so courteous." Dongwook sniggered. "I'm well aware of Jaejoong's mood swings. Your master is unstable to say the least." Soohyuk snorted derisively at that. "Says the sister killer." Seunghyun had Soohyuk pinned to the wall before the words had died on the model's lips and was about to end him for his sharp tongue. Soohyuk looked him in the eye, defiant. "Go ahead... I _want_ you to... do you think that you could possibly do anything worse to me than what my master already has?" 

Seunghyun paused, glancing back at Dongwook who shook his head slightly. Seunghyun stepped away from Soohyuk to rejoin his eternity mate's side. His ex stood on shaky legs as he fought for composure momentarily. "What should I tell my master?" Dongwook kept his eyes trained on Soohyuk. "Name the time and place... I'll be there." Seunghyun frowned beside him but remained silent. Soohyuk nodded, stepping forward to hand Dongwook a card.. side eyeing Seunghyun as if he were afraid that he would attack again. The model turned to leave, pausing in the doorway to glare at Dongwook. "Don't keep him waiting." Seunghyun took a step towards the door with a menacing look causing Soohyuk to squeak in fright and hurry down the stairs. As soon as Seunghyun had watched his ex cross the club to the exit he turned to his lover with a scowl on his face. "You _can't_ be serious. You're not really going to meet Jaejoong alone." Dongwook sat wearily upon the couch. "I am. I've already told you that you're no match for Jaejoong." Seunghyun looked over at the elder vampire in disbelief. "You also said that you weren't either. Together we're at least stronger. Don't do this... please. I don't trust Jaejoong." Dongwook chuckled darkly. "Neither do I, my pet but it's high time I faced him. I can't keep existing with this hanging over my head. We all have a past... Jaejoong is mine. I need to put it to rest to move forward, understand?" Seunghyun sat beside him, taking Dongwook's hand in his own. "I suppose... I'm just worried. What does he want with you anyway? What's going on with Soohyuk? I thought Jaejoong didn't do relationships." Dongwook wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's shoulders. "He doesn't. He's using Soohyuk. Keeping him enslaved by giving him just enough of his own blood so that he's in limbo... not a vampire but unable to resist Jaejoong's commands. He'll most likely kill Soohyuk once he's through using him or grows tired of playing with him. That's why Soohyuk's not afraid to taunt us... he must have already figured out his fate." 

Seunghyun leaned his head upon Dongwook's shoulder. "Maybe I should have killed him then. Maybe that would have been better for Soohyuk." Dongwook pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead with a sigh. "You have to let him go. Soohyuk isn't your concern any longer. His fate is sealed I'm afraid. It's for the best if you just stay out of it." Seunghyun let his eyes slide closed, lulled by Dongwook's calming presence. "What about you? Shouldn't you take your own advice and just let Jaejoong's go?" Dongwook rubbed Seunghyun's arm soothingly. "It's not about me letting him go. It's about him holding some kind of grudge against me and me not wanting to spend the rest of eternity looking over my shoulder to see if he's there." Seunghyun turned his face towards Dongwook's, eager for the feeling of the elder's lips upon his own. When they broke apart the fledgling resumed his former position, clasping their hands all the tighter. "Promise me you'll be careful. He's a slippery snake who can't be trusted." Dongwook felt his lifeless heart overflow with love at those simple heartfelt words. "I promise. Now you promise me something." Seunghyun lifted his head to look into Dongwook's eyes. "Of course... what is it?" Dongwook stroked his lover's face with a light touch. "Promise me that you'll respect my wishes and stay at the club when I go." Seunghyun remained silent, simply staring ahead blankly. Dongwook prompted him with a squeeze to his shoulders. "Seunghyun... promise me." Seunghyun reluctantly agreed. "I don't like it." Dongwook smirked over at his young lover. "I'm not asking you to like it just to respect my wishes." He reached over to cup the younger vampire's chin in his hand, looking directly into Seunghyun's eyes. "Alright?" Seunghyun licked his lips as he closed the distance between them in a kiss. "Alright." The kiss was all consuming and when Dongwook pulled away Seunghyun couldn't help but taste the regret. "Go and feed, I can feel how weak you are right now." Seunghyun shook his head, reluctant to leave, knowing that if he did Dongwook wouldn't be here when he returned. "I feel fine, it can wait." Dongwook stood, straightening up his clothing as he did. "Unfortunately, Jaejoong won't. Go and feed, my pet so you can be strong for my return." Seunghyun stood as well, enveloping his lover in an embrace. "Remember your promise... be careful." Dongwook kissed Seunghyun's neck with a smile on his lips. "You remember yours as well and stay here." Seunghyun gripped his mentor tighter, burying his face into Dongwook's neck to inhale his scent. "I still don't like it." Dongwook chuckled, pulling away from the arms around him. "I'm still not asking you to like it. Until later my pet." With a chaste kiss to Seunghyun's lips Dongwook was gone leaving Seunghyun standing there with a very uneasy feeling churning through his body.

For propriety's sake Dongwook waited to be invited into the lavish hotel suite that was serving as Jaejoong's home base while he was in Boston. Soohyuk pulled open the door with a blank look as he ushered him inside. Dongwook didn't fail to miss the reopened puncture wounds on the model's neck nor the increased pallor of his skin as he stepped aside to allow him entry. "My master will be pleased that you have chosen to be obedient." Dongwook schooled his face to an expression of neutrality, not wanting to betray any of the emotions that he was feeling at being forced into Jaejoong's company once again. "I'd call it more out of curiosity than obedience. Your master has no hold on me." The dark chuckle that erupted from the bedroom doorway made Soohyuk recoil with a tremor that shook his entire body, but Dongwook stayed firmly rooted in his spot calmly as he regarded Jaejoong. The elder vampire was just as beautiful now as he ever was, draped in a long black silk robe which hung loosely over his otherwise nude form. His face was twisted into a leering kind of smirk as he leaned with an almost casual air against the doorframe regarding his onetime operatic protégé. "I had no doubt that you'd come... you never could resist when I beckoned you." Dongwook rolled his eyes trying to look as bored as possible given the circumstances... not wanting to give Jaejoong even the slightest satisfaction for having him be there. "As I've already told your lackey, it was merely curiosity which brought me here nothing more." Jaejoong entered the room swiftly and was before Dongwook in the blink of an eye. "You can say what you will to my underling, you and I both know the real truth." Dongwook chuckled now, seating himself on the sofa without asking permission wishing to put some distance between himself and Jaejoong. "Do we? Again I'm curious, just what do you think that real truth is?" Jaejoong placed himself next to Dongwook on the sofa, stretching his feet out onto the ottoman as Soohyuk rushed to kneel beside it and began to massage the vampire's feet with trembling hands. 

Jaejoong leaned back with a sigh, extending his arm towards Dongwook to brush his fingertips through the younger vampire's hair. "How long have you dreamed of this day?" Dongwook shifted over slightly so that he was just out of the other's reach. "What day is that?" Jaejoong's answering smirk made the hairs on the back of Dongwook's neck rise. "The day I make your feeble existence worth continuing." Dongwook raised a brow at that, smirking himself in return. "Really and how, pray tell, would you do that? Not that my existence is exactly feeble, mind you. I'm going to assume that you're going to tell me I never have to see you again which is sweet really, but you could have saved me the trip and just had Soohyuk tell me... but then you always were a slave to theatrics." Jaejoong chuckled momentarily before kicking Soohyuk away rather brutally while simultaneously grasping Dongwook about the throat in a vice like grip that the younger vampire could do naught to escape from. Jaejoong pressed his forehead to Dongwook's... eyes dark and threatening, his nails digging into the younger vampire's throat like tiny daggers. "Perhaps over time I'll grow fond of your acerbic wit but today is not that day... understand?" Dongwook nodded, feeling a twinge of fear for the first time since he'd entered the hotel suite. Jaejoong released his hold upon Dongwook's throat as the blood sweat began to break out on the younger vampire's forehead. "You shall have to be much more appreciative from now on if you don't want me to cast you aside once again. After all, it's taken all this time and countless hours of persuasion for me to allow you to be in my company once more." 

Dongwook cleared his throat, hazarding to speak. "What makes you think I'd want to be in your company in the first place and persuasion from whom exactly? Not Soohyuk I hope because..." Jaejoong leaned in towards Dongwook and the younger vampire tensed, ready for another attack this time. Instead, the elder only stared intensely into Dongwook's eyes, no hint of amusement on his feature as his cool breath brushed across Dongwook's lips. " _Everyone_ wants to be in my company... you're no exception my wayward songbird. I've always been well aware of your deep devotion to me. As to whom has persuaded me... do you really believe I'd let a simpering creature like that..." Jaejoong gestured airily towards Soohyuk's form, still cowering on the floor where he'd landed after being kicked away by his master. "persuade me to do anything... except maybe snap his worthless neck." Dongwook glanced at Soohyuk who looked even paler, if possible, after his master had spoken of him so unkindly. "Alright... then tell me. You're a lot of things Jaejoong, but a tale teller isn't one of them." Jaejoong pressed his lips to Dongwook's chastely, running his tongue over the younger vampire's full lips before pulling away. "How long you've waited for my sweet embrace... my lover's touch. Perhaps you'd be better served hearing it directly from the source." Jaejoong pulled back, glaring over at Soohyuk while snapping his fingers to spur him into action. Apparently that was all it took to have the model scrambling to his feet and rushing from the room to do his master's bidding.

Jaejoong stood as his underling left the room, a self satisfied smile adorning his lips. "You can relax now... you are where you have always longed to be and I will let you stay." Dongwook stood as well, wary of Jaejoong striking out against him but still loath to just go along with the elder vampire as if he agreed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have absolutely no desire to stay with you. I have an eternity mate now and..." " _Dongwook._ " The white haired vampire turned towards the sound of his name being spoken in such a familiar yet weak tone of voice. The sight of Soohyuk leading a frail looking young girl towards him sent him into a tailspin of sorts. " _It can't be_..." Jaejoong chuckled darkly beside Dongwook, enjoying his consternation immensely. "Could it be that you don't even recognize your own sister?" Dongwook took a few steps forward as Soohyuk helped her to sit on the sofa. "Miok... is it really you?" She smiled up at him, extending her hand for him to take. "I've missed you so much my dear brother." Dongwook fell into the seat beside her, choking with emotion. " _Miok... I'm so sorry... I... I_..." She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, caressing his hair gently as he lay his head upon her shoulder. "It's alright my darling brother... we're together again that's all that matters." Dongwook breathed in her scent, so familiar yet so different. He lifted his head to peer into her eyes always so bright in life now so hollow and dull as she returned his gaze. "But how? How is this possible? Why didn't you let me know before now? I've missed you so much my angel... what's happened to you?" She smiled at him but her eyes remained unchanged. "My lord Jaejoong found me and bestowed his healing blood upon me. He has kept me with him ever since... I am grateful for his protection." Dongwook frowned over at her as he regarded her more closely. "Darling... are you unwell? You seem so weak." She nodded, clasping his hand as tightly as she could. "I have always been weak since I was turned. Jaejoong explained that it had to do with being deprived of blood for so long. Forgive me... I should go and rest now." She grasped both of his hands in a death grip suddenly. "Promise me you won't leave me again." Dongwook looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Of course my darling. We'll be together forever." Miok kissed her brother's cheek as Soohyuk led her away. 

" _ **What have you done to my sister you animal!**_ " Jaejoong examined his nails, looking completed unfazed by Dongwook's outburst. " _I_ didn't do anything to her. If I can recall correctly it was you who drank her practically dry. I, on the other hand, gave her my own life blood to bring her back from the precipice of disaster." Dongwook scoffed at that. "Why is she so weak? Are you starving her?" Jaejoong's face looked guileless as he responded. "She feeds just enough to maintain her existence and to service her lord and master when he sees fit." Dongwook's eyes flashed red with the fire of his hatred for Jaejoong as he launched himself full force at the elder, toppling them both to the ground. " _ **You bastard... you're worse than I ever imagined... keep your damn hands off of my sister!**_ " They grappled with each other, knocking over furniture and decorative items as Soohyuk cowered in the corner of the room, aghast at their struggle. "Ah but Miok likes my hands on her... among other things... but don't fret... you can now step in for her anytime you like." Jaejoong was on top of Dongwook, sneering down at the younger vampire as he held him in place. Dongwook froze, no longer fighting back... staring up at the elder in disbelief. "I'm not sure what you think is going to happen, but I'm not staying with you and neither is my sister." Jaejoong laughed, bringing his face closer to Dongwook's ear as he did so that his lips brushed against the shell of it as he spoke. "Miok would never willingly leave her lord and master so you would be abandoning her _again_." Dongwook pushed the elder off of himself, sitting up to glare defiantly at Jaejoong. "You obviously don't know my sister the way I do. She would never stay with you over me." Jaejoong raised a condescending brow at Dongwook. "How can you be so sure after all this time has passed. Remember... I'm the one who has nurtured her and kept her safe for over two centuries while you've been off feeling bitter." Dongwook scoffed at that. "More like kept her chained to you not unlike Soohyuk over there." 

Jaejoong perched himself on the sofa, looking every bit the regal lord that he professed to be. "Why don't you have a talk with your dear sister and see just how she feels." Dongwook's face twisted into an agonized grimace. "Why are you doing this to me now? You could have let me know my sister existed anytime over the last 218 years but you chose now. It's because of Seunghyun, isn't it? It's eating you up inside that I've found someone, that I'm not eternally pining for you." Jaejoong rolled his eyes, standing up from the sofa to look down on Dongwook who still remained seated on the floor. "Your little fledgling is of no consequence to me. If you like, he may serve me as well which I'm quite sure he would enjoy. Who knows... I may even prefer him to you eventually." Dongwook stood, seething with anger once again. "You're not getting your fangs into Seunghyun. I'm telling you Jaejoong, I'm taking Miok and leaving." Jaejoong smirked at the younger vampire, bowing in mock deference to him. "As you wish. Who am I to keep you here against your will. Please..." He gestured towards the room that Miok had disappeared into with his hand. "go and speak with Miok right now." Dongwook eyed the elder vampire as he made his way by him. "You'll abide by her wishes?" Jaejoong smiled, the picture of generosity suddenly. "Of course." As soon as the door closed behind Dongwook, Jaejoong beckoned Soohyuk over. "Yes my lord." The vampire regarded the model with contempt as he spoke to him. "You had a relationship with that fledgling, correct?" Soohyuk nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. "Yes my lord but..." Jaejoong grabbed Soohyuk by the hair, bending his head back at a painful angle. "I'm not interested in the particulars. _Go_... find him. Convince him that Dongwook has left him for good. Perhaps he'll turn you... he doesn't seem terribly bright to me. If you accomplish this, I will release you." Soohyuk groaned in pain as Jaejoong pushed him to the floor. "If I fail, my lord?" Jaejoong sneered at him. "If you fail I will tear out your entrails and feed them to the wolves." 

Seunghyun had fed probably less than he needed to, but he was on edge while he waited for Dongwook's return. He had thought about following his lover but he knew that the older vampire would easily discover him and would not be pleased that he had ignored his wishes. All he wanted was to be by Dongwook's side right now... no matter how perilous that may be. He knew how powerful Jaejoong was but didn't that stand to reason that the two of them would be more formidable against him than just Dongwook alone? Seunghyun knew that his lover was trying to protect him since he was still technically a fledgling, but he was literally going out of his mind right now wondering what was happening with his eternity mate. As he paced the VIP room waiting for his lover's return, a strong scent of blood hit him suddenly. Seunghyun turned to look at the doorway just as Soohyuk lurched inside looking for all the world like a drowned rat. "Where's Dongwook? What the hell are you doing back here?" Seunghyun's nostrils flared as the heady aroma became stronger mixed with Soohyuk's natural pheromones... his sharp eyes zeroing in on the dark liquid flowing down the model's throat. Soohyuk all but stumbled into his ex... his entire body wracked with tremors as he collapsed into Seunghyun's arms. The hunger Seunghyun felt was overpowering... between worrying about Dongwook and under feeding, Seunghyun was on the edge himself. Soohyuk looked up at him with wide, beseeching eyes. " _Seung... please_..." Seunghyun licked his lips... eyes going black... fangs extending... as he bent to his ex's neck. Soohyuk smiled as he felt the first icy breath upon his throat. " _Yes baby... we belong together_."


	15. Savior or Serpent?

Dongwook pushed open the door slowly finding his sister reclining on the bed with the lights dimmed. "Miok... may I come in?" She moved to sit up and Dongwook was beside her instantly to offer his assistance. "No my angel... don't tax yourself unnecessarily." She smiled at her older brother as he fixed the pillows behind her back, making sure she was comfortable. "You don't need to fuss over me darling... my lord takes good care of me." Swallowing the unkind words that had risen in his throat, Dongwook sat in the armchair which was located beside the bed. "Miok... I want you to know that had I know... had I known that you existed I would _never_ have stayed away from you for all this time. I would have found you and taken you with me. I can't... I'm so sorry that you've been struggling like this for all this time." The bloody tears were falling freely from Dongwook's eyes as he spoke... thoughts of his sister with Jaejoong for all this time getting the best of him. Miok sat up, caressing his face with a tender touch. "Darling no... don't fret... my lord has been good to me considering what a burden I've been to him." Dongwook raised his tear stained eyes to his sisters. " _Burden?_ How could you be a burden to him or anyone? Miok... you have to understand something... Jaejoong... he's..." 

Miok frowned over at him suddenly, removing her hands from him, pulling away. " _My savior._ If it wasn't for him I would have perished that day." Dongwook stood up now, the anger rising up again like hot bile in his throat. " _ **If he wanted to really be your savior as you call him then he wouldn't be keeping you on the brink of starvation! He's making sure you're too weak to leave, Miok! That you're so dependent on him that you won't want to!**_ " Miok's own eyes flashed at her brother's words. " _ **Why would he do that?! He's had ample opportunity over all these many years to destroy me yet he's been kind instead! Explain that if you have all the answers!**_ " Dongwook let out an exhasperated sigh, getting his emotions in check. "He's been waiting to use you as leverage against me. Don't you see? Come away with me. I'll make you well and you can enjoy your existence instead of just withering away as someone's plaything." The sting of her slap took Dongwook by surprise and by the look on Miok's face, her as well. "I'm tired. I would like you to leave." Dongwook hung his head briefly. "Alright Miok but before I do will you please do one thing for me?" She eyed him suspiciously, hugging herself as she did. "What is it?" Dongwook brought his own wrist up to his mouth, opening it with his teeth then offered it to his sister. "Just take a drink." 

Seunghyun inhaled deeply as he bent to Soohyuk's throat... his hunger pushing him beyond the point of thinking clearly. Soohyuk's blood smelled so good... so tempting... so much like... Jaejoong. Seunghyun pulled back abruptly letting his ex fall to the floor as he released his hold upon him. With a menacing growl, Seunghyun stood looking down at Soohyuk where he landed in a crumpled heap. "Tell me what's going on... _**now Soohyuk! __**_ _" Soohyuk flinched at the harsh tone but was quick to regain himself... Jaejoong's threat still fresh in his mind. He pulled himself up onto his feet to stand on shaky legs before his ex with eyes downcast. "Seunghyun.... _please_... I'm trying to spare you more misery." Seunghyun scoffed at that. "Really? Why can't I bring myself to believe you?" Soohyuk looked up at him now, face as earnest as he could muster given the circumstances. "I suppose I deserved that but Seung... how do you think I got away?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow, thinking. "Your master must have..." Soohyuk approached him slowly. "I _escaped_ , Seung. Jaejoong doesn't know I'm gone." Seunghyun's skeptical eyes never left Soohyuk's. "How did you manage that?" Soohyuk was mere inches away now. "My master was too preoccupied with reacquainting himself with his lover to notice." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes, look deadly. "You're lying." _

Soohyuk shook his head sadly. "I'm not. I'm sorry Seung but it's true. Jaejoong and Dongwook are..." Seunghyun grabbed his ex by the throat, slamming him into the wall. " _ **NO! I Don't believe you! Dongwook would never do that to me!**_ " Soohyuk coughed, choking from both the grip that Seunghyun had on his throat and the impact with the wall. " _Seung... please.... I... I_..." Seunghyun eased off, still glaring at his ex with venom. "I'll give you this one chance to tell me the truth." Soohyuk snorted, beginning to laugh. "Or what? You'll _kill_ me?" The model stood up straight, shoving his ex as hard as he could in the chest without making the slightest impact. " _ **Go ahead... kill me! What's the fucking difference?! If you don't that lunatic will!**_ I'd actually prefer it were you honestly. So..." Soohyuk tilted his neck to expose his wound. "just get it over with." Seunghyun leaned over him immediately as Soohyuk let out an earsplitting scream before fainting dead away. Seunghyun's tongue worked quickly, swiping over the open wound on Soohyuk's throat several times to seal it up. Then he lifted his now unconscious ex and settled him on the couch as gently as he could. Sighing, Seunghyun headed out into the night breaking his promise to Dongwook as he left the club.

Miok's eyes darkened slightly at the sight of her brother's lifeblood oozing out of his wrist in so tantalizing a manner. She licked her lips as its intoxicating aroma hit her full force causing her fangs to extend of their own volition. Extending a trembling hand towards his wrist, she slowly brought the appendage closer to her lips. Dongwook remained silent, allowing his sister the time she needed to reverse what she had known for centuries and permit herself to feed at will. Just when he thought that Miok would clamp her mouth upon him, she threw herself back onto the bed instead... sobbing. " _No... I can't! What would my lord think?!_ " Dongwook sat beside her, rubbing her back with gentle strokes. "Miok... I love you, I'm your brother. Please trust me and let me help you." Miok turned to him with bloodstained eyes. "If you love me so much why did you leave me in such a vulnerable state?" Dongwook shook his head, surprised at the venom in her voice. "Miok... you don't understand... I was blood crazed. I didn't know what I was doing and when I realized that it was you... I thought it was too late. I was newly turned and ignorant. I had no idea that you could be revived." Miok sat up, her eyes hard. "My lord told me that you have been avoiding him all these years when he was diligently trying to reunite us." Dongwook stared at her momentarily. "Jaejoong could have found me any time he wanted to. He turned me so it would be easy for him to know exactly where I was whenever he liked. He was waiting for..." Dongwook hesitated not sure if the news of Seunghyun would upset his sister more at this point. Miok eyed him sharply, knowing he was holding back. " _What?_ Waiting for what?" Dongwook ruffled his own hair in a frustrated manner. "He was keeping you weak until the opportunity to use you to his best advantage came up. Don't you see Miok... Jaejoong only cares for himself." 

Seungri's eyes slid open suddenly as he woke from a sound sleep. He disentangled himself from Youngbae's comforting embrace and slipped from the bed as quietly as he could. Something beyond Seungri's control was compelling him to leave the room, to seek out the source that was beckoning to him in his head. Entering the darkened living room, Seungri tensed at the sight before him, stopping in his tracks. Seunghyun extended an arm to draw the baker closer. "Ri... _please_... I need you." Seungri's feet began to move before he even registered the fact and he was inches away from his friend in no time. "Seung... how did you get in here?" Seunghyun reached out to stroke the blond's face causing Seungri to shiver all over. "Never mind that. Will you help me?" Seungri furrowed his brow at his friend's behavior. "Of course... you know I'll always..." Seunghyun wrapped his arms tightly around Seungri's body pulling him closer as he buried his face in the baker's fragrant neck, his own body shivering as well. Seungri led him gently over to the couch where he sat them both down, still holding his friend tightly. As the blond reached out to snap on the lamp, Seunghyun stopped him. " _No... don't._ Can we just keep it dark please?" Seungri nodded and eased his arm back around Seunghyun, gently rubbing his shoulders as he did. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Seunghyun sighed, the tears running down his face wetting Seungri's t-shirt. "It's... lots of things... Soohyuk... Dongwook. What if it's true? What if I've lost him? How am I supposed to face eternity alone?" Seungri furrowed his brow, completely at a loss. "Seung... how much have you had to drink? You're not making any sense right now." Seunghyun chuckled darkly, pulling Seungri closer in his embrace. "I'm not drunk, Ri. I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since Dongwook turned me." 

The overhead light snapped on suddenly, flooding the room with light. "Babe... what's going on?" Seungri blinked in the harsh light, looking over at his boyfriend with a confused look. "Seunghyun is upset and..." Youngbae stepped closer, eyes going wide. " _You're bleeding._ " Seungri looked down, equally shocked at the sight of blood on his t-shirt. "What... I'm not..." Seunghyun stood up, wiping at his eyes. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." Seungri reached out for him, grabbing Seunghyun by the arm. "Seung please... let us help you. Let's make some coffee and talk, you're freezing... come on." Seunghyun shook his head, backing away. "No... _thank you_... I'm good. Go back to bed. I'll let myself out." Youngbae grabbed Seunghyun from behind, hoping to lead him back over to the couch but ended up halfway across the room on his ass for his efforts. "Don't touch me." Youngbae pulled himself up off the floor, arms out in supplication. " _Okay... easy_... why don't you sleep this off and we can talk in the morning... alright?" Seunghyun rolled his bloodstained eyes. "I'm not drunk. _I can't_... it's better if you two don't understand.... trust me." Seungri stood beside his boyfriend now, speaking as calmly as he could. "Seung... just sit down okay? You're starting to sound like Soohyuk did that night I found him. Let us check you over... this blood is coming from somewhere... you must have cut yourself or..." Seunghyun growled in frustration, the tears falling freely now. "I'm not injured, just upset. Just forget I was here... don't..." Youngbae stepped forward, peering at his face. "Your eyes... they're bleeding." Seungri grabbed Seunghyun's arm, tugging on it. "You need a hospital... come on."

Seunghyun remained rooted in his spot. "No.... stop. It's nothing..." Youngbae's eyebrows shot up. " _Nothing? _Seung, that's not normal. People don't just bleed from their eyes." Seunghyun shook his head, wiping his face with his sleeve. "But vampires do." Seungri looked over at his boyfriend before he renewed his efforts to move Seunghyun. "You must have hit your head when you were drinking. It's okay... the hospital isn't that far and..." Seunghyun pulled his arm away, getting annoyed now. "I'm _not_ drunk. What I am is a vampire and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I just needed someone to talk to... I guess I wasn't thinking." Youngbae pursed his lips. "Seung... please..." Seunghyun shook his head at them both. "How do you think I got in here tonight? Or woke you up Ri? I called to you in your sleep." The two lovers looked at each other trying to determine what to do. Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Soohyuk was right... Seungho was killed by a beast just like he was right about that night on our terrace." Seungri side eyed him now. "Are you trying to tell me that whatever Soohyuk thought he saw on your terrace killed Seungho?" Seunghyun shook his head, sitting back down on the couch. "No... that was Dongwook on our terrace that night... it was a different vampire that killed Seungho." Youngbae eased down next to Seunghyun, his tone placating. "So... you're not the only vampire then." Seunghyun glared over at his friend. "No Bae... how could I have been turned if I was?" Seungri sat on the opposite side of Seunghyun. "So... you said that Dongwook turned you. Did he also turn this other vampire?" Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No... Jaejoong turned Dongwook." Youngbae exhaled. "That's convenient." Seunghyun turned to him, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't push me Bae... I came close to killing Soohyuk earlier... don't make me hurt you." Seungri rubbed Seunghyun's thigh in a comforting manner. "Why don't you get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning." Seunghyun frowned. "I can't sleep at night." Youngbae cautiously offered. "Because you're a vampire?" Neither man saw exactly what happened next, but Youngbae ended up pressed against the couch with Seunghyun on top of him. His icy breath sent shivers thought Youngbae's body as he stared, wide eyed at the gleaming fangs on full display before him. Seungri tugged at Seunghyun's shoulders frantically. " _ **Seung... please!**_ " He eventually backed off not really wanting to harm his friend. Youngbae sat up, still a bit shaky from the attack. "So... a vampire huh? This is new."__

____

____

Jaejoong made his appearance in Miok's room looking far too smug for Dongwook's taste. "As much as this sibling reunion warms my cold, dead heart the night is not endless. Miok, your lord has need of you in his chambers." Miok turned to immediately walk towards the eldest vampire without question. Dongwook, however, could not be silent. "Jaejoong... _please_... can't you see how weak she is?" Jaejoong sighed, looking over Miok's haggard form. "Wait for me in my chambers while I speak with your brother a moment." Miok obeyed, stopping only to place a kiss upon Jaejoong's cheek before exiting the room. The elder turned to Dongwook with a smirk upon his lips. "Whether you like it or not, your sister is eager to be by my side... _to please me._ She at least knows how to show respect which is more than I can say for her brother... sneaking off without a word." Dongwook's brows raised in surprise. "You can't be serious... you're still angry because I was leaving Venice 218 years ago?" Jaejoong scoffed, picking imaginary lint off of his robe. "I don't recall ever giving you permission to go." Now Dongwook scoffed in return. "I don't recall ever asking for permission. Jaejoong... you were completely disinterested in me when I was alive. You never showed the slightest hint that you had feelings for me. I was so obsessed with you I was becoming ill." Jaejoong smirked over at him once again. "I showed no interest because there wasn't any. I could see how you pined for me. I found it mildly pathetic." Dongwook glared over at his tormentor. "Then why did you care when I was leaving?" Jaejoong exhaled a long breath before answering. "No matter how pathetic and clingy you were, I still wasn't finished with you yet." Dongwook blinked over at the older vampire. "Finished doing what exactly? Torturing me every minute by flaunting your lovers in my face? Why didn't you just kill me and get it over with?" Jaejoong laughed, low and menacing. "Where's the fun in that? Besides... look at us now. Back together after all this time." Dongwook shook his head. "We are _not_ together, Jaejoong." The older vampire smiled, wicked. "I must be confusing you with Miok. I shouldn't keep her waiting..." Dongwook stopped him as he turned to leave. "No... please Jaejoong... leave my sister alone." Jaejoong turned with a guileless express. "Are you offering to take her place?" 

Seungri and Youngbae sat huddled together on the couch as Seunghyun recounted the entire tale to them. He told them every detail... from his earliest encounter with Dongwook all the way to Soohyuk staggering back into the club earlier that night telling him that Dongwook and Jaejoong were lovers. He even told them all about Dongwook's past... even though it wasn't his story to tell. He needed advice and laying himself bare to his friends seemed the only way to get it. Youngbae was the first to stir as he cautiously cleared his throat. "Seung... you know we love you..." Seunghyun's sharp eyes rested upon his friend's conflicted face. "I do. That's why I came here. Just spit it out Bae... I won't hurt you... I promise." Youngbae glanced over at Seungri briefly before continuing. "Isn't it possible that Soohyuk is telling the truth?" Seunghyun frowned, seating himself in a chair opposite the two lovers. "Soohyuk has lied to me our entire relationship. I have no reason to trust him now." Seungri sat forward, eyes soft. "But you trust this person you barely know. I didn't want to say anything but I got a bad feeling from him when we met. Maybe you're driven by other emotions here." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... you don't understand... Dongwook has always been honest with me. He was patient and gave me a choice. He knew you didn't trust him and he understood. What are you even talking about... _driven by other emotions_... what other emotions?" Youngbae pulled Seungri back to lean against him. " _Lust_... he means lust, Seung. It wouldn't be the first time you made a decision with your dick. Only this time the consequences are permanent." Seungri's eyebrows shot up as a thought struck him. " _Is it_... permanent I mean? Can you... _turn back_?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he stood up. "No... once you're turned its pretty permanent. Thanks for listening... I'm going to go now." The couple stood as well looking nervously at their friend. Seungri wrapped his arms around him, hugging Seunghyun tight. "Where will you go now?" Seunghyun returned the hug, pressing a kiss to Seungri's temple. "I'm going to look for my eternity mate." Youngbae stepped forward next, hugging him just as tightly. "Do you think that's wise?" Seunghyun shrugged. "What would either of you do if you were in my shoes? I need to know one way or another." Youngbae pulled back, nodding. "Yeah... I get it man just... be careful." Seunghyun squeezed the smaller man's shoulder. "No hard feelings about before?" Youngbae shrugged it off. "No man... we're good."

Dongwook stared long and hard at Jaejoong before answering him. "You're not serious. You think I'll just climb into bed with you?" Jaejoong, suddenly inches away, reached out a hand to caress Dongwook's cheek... the smirk never leaving his lips. "Oh... did you need to be romanced first? How utterly charming you still _aren't_." Dongwook flinched away from Jaejoong's touch as the elder laughed beside him. "Don't mock me. It isn't that I need to be romanced, it's that I abhor you." That mocking laughter erupted once again from Jaejoong as his dark orbs danced with wicked mirth. "Ah well... then we're even. Luckily Miok feels _much_ differently especially since her dearest brother abandoned her." Jaejoong turned to leave the room as Dongwook's eyes darkened in anger behind him. "My sister has been brainwashed by you. Had I known..." Jaejoong turned at the door, face innocent once again. "You're just as pathetic now as you were when you were alive." Dongwook narrowed his eyes, furious now. "I'd say that you're pretty pathetic yourself, Jaejoong. Holding a grudge all this time just because I had the nerve to leave Venice." Jaejoong whirled on him, face a mask of rage. " _ **No one leaves me... ever! Just who do you think you are?!**_ " Now it was Dongwook's turn to laugh, mocking his one time mentor as he did. " _Who indeed?_ I was just your lowly pupil and I was able to tear myself away from your side... _the nerve_." Jaejoong began advancing upon Dongwook at a slow, deliberate pace. "Be careful how you speak to me. I have been more than patient up until now." 

Soohyuk awoke to Seunghyun's face staring down at him. " _Seung_..." The model croaked out. "you came back for me." Seunghyun shook his head, pulling Soohyuk up and onto his feet. "No... not for you. I want you to take me to Dongwook." Soohyuk's face turned cold. "And if I refuse?" Seunghyun tugged his ex by the arm. "It's not a request. You owed me this... after..." Soohyuk snorted as he struggled futility in Seunghyun's grasp. " _Seungho?_ I think I've been punished enough for Seungho, don't you?" Seunghyun turned to face him, eyes dark and foreboding. "You have but you're doing this anyway. I'll protect you from Jaejoong, in fact, you don't even have to come inside." Soohyuk frowned, still dragging his heels. "I'll just tell you where they are then. Why do I even have to come?" Seunghyun raised a brow, his expression deadly. "Because if you lie to me I don't want to have to waste my time tracking you down and killing you... now come on." Soohyuk pointed to the suite's door. "Inside there... I swear. Now please... let me go. That lunatic will kill me if he sees you here." Seunghyun released his hold on Soohyuk's arm. "If you're lying it won't _just_ be Jaejoong you have to worry about. I'll come after you as well and believe me... you'll wish it was Jaejoong who got to you first." Soohyuk paled as he backed away. "Yeah... okay... I got it. You hate me." Seunghyun shook his head. "I really don't. Now isn't the time, Hyuk. When this is over we can talk." Soohyuk nodded, turning to leave. "Right... sounds good. Oh Seung... be careful... Jaejoong is... he's awful." Seunghyun sighed, looking at the closed door in front of him. "Yeah... I know. Bye Hyuk." Soohyuk pressed the elevator button. "Take care Seung." 

Miok raised her head and sat up as the mist swirled around the room in front of her. She had been waiting for her lord to join her in his chambers for some time now and she had begun to get sleepy. The appearance of the mist woke her from dozing on Jaejoong's bed. Seunghyun looked around the room, his eyes landing on the frail looking girl sitting upon a bed. Her features, although somewhat haggard reminded him of someone he knew. She shrunk back onto the bed, frightened. "Who are you? Do you know my lord?" Seunghyun raised a brow at both her words and delicate sounding voice. "I'm not sure who your lord is although if I had to guess I'd say Jaejoong. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Seunghyun." Miok nodded, regarding the intruder warily. "Well... _Seunghyun_... was he expecting you?" Seunghyun licked his lips nervously. "Probably not. I'm looking for my eternity mate, Dongwook. Do you... have you seen him?" Miok frowned over at the young vampire, confusion written upon her features. "Eternity... Dongwook... he's my brother." Seunghyun's mind was reeling and he stumbled back a little. "Your... are you... shit... _Miok?_ "


	16. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Dongwook scoffed, his eyes never leaving Jaejoong's as the elder vampire continued to advance upon him. " _You've_ been patient? I'd say I'm the one here who's been exhibiting tolerance towards you." Jaejoong's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but his voice remained cold and minacious. "You insolent little prick. Just where do you think you'd be without my intervention? How dare you speak to me that way." Dongwook's eyes held only contempt as Jaejoong stopped mere inches away from him and they both faced off against each other. "I didn't ask for your intervention, Jaejoong. You thrust this existence upon me unbidden and what's more you've held my sister in captivity for centuries as well." Jaejoong's smirk was back, mocking Dongwook once again. "You wanted me, you got me... quit bitching about it. As for Miok... she's a happy woman... _trust me_. Tell me darling... did your little fledgling have a choice? Did you dazzle him with romantic overtures just to justify what you'd be doing to him?" Dongwook's voice turned much darker as the subject turned to Seunghyun. "Never mind about Seunghyun, he's not your concern. I'm leaving, Jaejoong." Jaejoong appeared to look contrite momentarily. "Of course.... we've kept you long enough... your little fledgling must be pissing blood by now without you." Dongwook ignored the baited comment, clearing his throat instead, resolute. "Miok is coming with me." Jaejoong smiled in an attempt to look amenable, but his eyes remained deadly. "Let's ask Miok what she'd like to do, shall we?" Dongwook nodded, moving towards the door although he wasn't quite sure what his sister would say. He only knew that one way or another he was leaving and Miok would be coming with him. "You'll agree to whatever she decides?" Jaejoong opened his arms in supplication, the smile never leaving his lips. "Of course... I know Miok's mind as if it were my own." 

"How do you know who I am?" Miok's distrustful eyes rested upon the intruder in her room... this young vampire, Seunghyun. Seunghyun got a hold of himself as he stared openly at the small, frail woman before him. How could she be Miok? Dongwook had told him that he'd killed her. " _Uh_... your brother... he told me about you... only he told me you were... _uh_... that you were..." Miok frowned over at him, sitting up more rigidly upon the bed. " _Dead?_ " Seunghyun nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously... the blood sweat beginning to break out as he did. "Yeah... how..." Miok glared over at the young vampire with disdain. "My brother left me for dead, but my lord came and gave me a brand new existence." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out at that. "Jaejoong... he turned you? Does... does Dongwook know?" Miok's face turned soft suddenly as she regarded the young vampire before her. "Dongwook is aware of my existence, yes. We have been reunited this evening by my lord." Seunghyun was surprised for the second time since his arrival in the luxurious suite. "Really? That's... thats wonderful. I know that Dongwook has missed you so much. Where is he by the way?" Miok smiled up at Seunghyun from her seat upon the bed, patting the spot next to her as she did so. "I have missed him as well. I'm just so happy to be able to meet his eternity mate. Come... sit by me so we can talk." Seunghyun returned her smile feeling slightly more at ease... she looked so much like Dongwook how could he not? The only troubling thing about her beside the fact that Jaejoong was her lord was how frail she looked. Seunghyun wondered if she were ill or if it were even possible for a vampire to become ill as he gingerly took a seat beside her on the bed. "I guess you could say that we're family now because of Dongwook." 

Miok's eyes began to fill with hot, bloody tears as she regarded the young vampire beside her more closely. "I suppose we are... in a way." Seunghyun frowned over at her, concerned for her well being. "Miok... where _is_ Dongwook? Let me bring him to you." Her hand reached out to clutch at Seunghyun's arm before he could move from the bed in a grip that was much stronger than he expected it to be. "No... _please_... stay with me. I don't want my darling Wookie to see me like this nor my lord. Please Seunghyun... just hold me." Seunghyun was torn between finding Dongwook both for Miok's sake and his own peace of mind and helping the girl out in her time of apparent need. "But Miok... don't you think that Dongwook could help you? I think that you might be sick." Miok smiled over at him, wanly. "You're right, Seunghyun I am sick but I do believe that you can help me to get better." Seunghyun shifted nervously beside her, rubbing at the back of his neck once again. " _Uh_... I'm not so sure that I can..." Miok suddenly and without warning threw her arms around Seunghyun. "Just stay here beside me and I'll feel much better." Seunghyun eased his own arms around her tiny, delicate body to reciprocate the hug, burying his nose in her neck on reflex. "Alright... but I still think we should find Dongwook." Miok eased her head onto Seunghyun's shoulder. "So tell me Seunghyun, just how long have you been my brother's eternity mate?" Seunghyun glanced down at her momentarily before answering. It wasn't hard to understand why Dongwook thought of her as an angel... even now that she was turned she still remained so innocent looking... so sweet. "Not very long. It's all pretty new but I can tell you that I love your brother very much... in case you were wondering." Miok's lips curled up ever so slightly at the edges. "I wasn't but thank you just the same." Then she did something totally unexpected... Miok leaned up and pressed her lips to Seunghyun's in a not so chaste kiss. At first he was too stunned to react... the thought of this timid looking creature making any advance upon him the furthest thing from his mind. The fact that she was Dongwook's sister gave him more than a little pause as she wrapped her arms around his neck more securely and crawled into his lap. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, Seunghyun pushed her back as gently as he could, choosing his words with the utmost care. "Miok... I think maybe I gave you the wrong impression or something." The mocking look in her eyes told him otherwise. Once again her strength astounded him and he realized that he'd been played.

Soohyuk got as far as the lobby before he was compelled to turn around and return to Jaejoong's suite. His master had such a strong hold upon him that the model was powerless to resist when he was called. He found himself pressing the up button immediately once he'd stepped off the elevator instead of crossing the lobby and exiting the hotel which was his plan. His eyes looked longingly at the hotel exit as the elevator doors slid shut before him. Robotically he walked along the corridor until he came to Jaejoong's cursed suite, entering with the keycard that his master had provided to him. Jaejoong's eyes found him immediately as he emerged from Miok's bedroom with Dongwook trailing behind. Soohyuk began to tremble at the dark look in his master's eyes, fearing that this would not end well for any of them... any but Jaejoong that is. Soohyuk had witnessed far too much to think otherwise. Jaejoong gestured for Soohyuk to come closer. "Can I offer you a drink, Dongwook?" Jaejoong grabbed Soohyuk harshly, twisting his head back to expose his neck to the younger vampire as he joked darkly. "My own private reserve. It's got a bit of a fruity aftertaste... I think you'll enjoy it." Dongwook looked over at Soohyuk's fearful countenance, shaking his head. "No thank you, I've already fed." Jaejoong dropped Soohyuk onto the ground without a thought. "Suit yourself... he won't be here forever." Soohyuk's tremors renewed and his master rewarded him with a kick to the abdomen before he was able to crawl away. "Worthy help is so hard to find... it's frustrating." Dongwook couldn't help rolling his eyes at the elder vampire's elitist attitude. "Jaejoong... can you torture your captive later please? I'd really like to talk to Miok now." Jaejoong gave Dongwook a long suffering look. "What's the rush? Dawn is hours away yet." Dongwook frowned, trying to remain calm. "That may be but I can't help but feel that you're stalling for some reason." Jaejoong's face became unreadable. "I think you're paranoid. Why in the devil's name would I want to do that?"

The sadistic look in Miok's eyes wasn't the only surprise in store for Seunghyun. He found himself pushed back onto the bed as the tiny girl straddled his waist, her keen-edged fangs radiating light in the otherwise dimly lit room. She turned his neck by force, emitting a hungry growl at his exposed skin and before he could act to stop her, she was clamping down upon him to take her first deep draught. Seunghyun could tell that this was wrong from the moment Miok's fangs made first contact with his skin but he also felt powerless to stop it. Whenever he and Dongwook had fed from each other he'd felt so many different and strong emotions... bliss... safety... belonging ... love... sexual desire. Even before he was turned and Dongwook drank from him it had always been a positive experience for him. As Miok held him down, drinking deeply and without inhibitions, he felt an overwhelming emptiness overtake him... a bitter regret. Seunghyun had felt it, although to a lesser degree, the moment Miok's lips had touched his own. He began to drift off... mind going hazy... body becoming weaker while Miok's own became stronger with each gluttonous swallow she took. Seunghyun was on the blink of oblivion, standing on the precipice of doom and his mind drifted to one place... Dongwook. He could see the white haired vampire in his mind's eye as if he were beside him and it made the exhaustion he was feeling somehow less profound... more bearable. 

Jaejoong opened the door to the master suite, casually leaning off to the side against the doorframe to take in the scene before him, wicked glint in his eyes. Miok raised her head as Dongwook crossed the threshold behind him... she looked transformed... skin glowing with an alabaster hue... lips red and dripping from her feeding, eyes ablaze with a fiery glow. At first Dongwook was pleased to see her so rejuvenated, so healthy and robust. Then he glanced down at the bed and all time ceased to exist for him... Seunghyun lie there a husk of his former self... skin ashen and withered... drained to the point of annihilation. He was beside him in an instant, demanding. " _Miok... what have you done?!_ " She licked her lips gleefully as she regarded him. "Wasn't it you, my dear brother, who encouraged me to feed?" Dongwook bent over his eternity mate near frantic to revive him. " _I didn't mean to prey on one of us to this point!_ " Seunghyun made a gurgling noise in his throat and Dongwook kissed his cheek. "I'm here my pet. Do you think you can drink?" Seunghyun opened his eyes with great effort, struggling to speak. " _Dong... wook_." Tearing his own wrist open through bloody tears, Dongwook soothed his lover. "Don't try to speak. Drink this... we've got to get you out of here." Seunghyun did his best to drink, choking down what he could. "Are... are... you... angry?" Dongwook smiled as convincingly as he could muster under the circumstances. "Of course not my pet. Not at you anyway. Please don't over tax yourself." When it was evident that Seunghyun could drink no more, Dongwook went in search of Jaejoong, his anger reaching the boiling point. He found him in the living room along with his sister, sitting on the couch. " _ **This is entirely your fault Jaejoong! If you hadn't starved Miok she never would have behaved this way! I'm taking Seunghyun and Miok right now and you can't stop me!**_ " 

Jaejoong glared over at Dongwook with contempt. "I've done nothing of the kind. My lady is free to feed whenever she likes. She just enjoys the thrill of... _waiting_." Dongwook's brows shot up in surprise as he regarded the two of them, snuggled up together on the couch like lovers. " _ **You made her this way, you bastard!**_ Miok, it doesn't have to be like this... come with me and you can start fresh." Miok regarded him with such contempt that for a moment Dongwook was taken aback. "My lord didn't make me this way... _**you did!**_ My lord brought me back and gave me another chance. _**You... you killed my soul! I don't want to go anywhere with you... ever! I wish I had turned your fledgling to dust! If I ever get the chance to do it again... I will! __**_" Dongwook frowned over at her. "You've changed, Miok. You're not the girl you used to be." She glared back at him, voice dripping with venom. "Probably because you killed that girl over two hundred years ago. Jaejoong is my lord and master now. He's all I need." Dongwook turned to retrieve Seunghyun but Miok's words stopped him, sending a shiver up his spine. "His existence is doomed... I'll see to it." He scooped up Seunghyun's prone form as gently as he could, his mind swirling with so many images of both his eternity mate and his sister. Once they were home, Dongwook knew that they'd be safe at least until night fell once again. Nuzzling Seunghyun's neck, he pulled the younger vampire close just to feel his presence beside him. If it was a war she wanted then he'd be ready for her. His sister was dead and gone some two hundred and eighteen years ago... that fact still remained true. This Miok who walked the night was not his angel from childhood. This Miok was twisted by hatred and revenge. This Miok was Jaejoong's creation of that he was positive. He had to let her go again. He had to protect his eternity mate at all costs. Dongwook began to feel the pull of sleep. " _Dongwook_..." Forcing his eyes open, he checked on Seunghyun. "Yes my pet... what do you need?" Seunghyun weakly smiled. " _Love... you._ " Dongwook pressed a sleepy kiss to Seunghyun's temple. "Love you too." 

As soon as the sun set, Dongwook began to devise a plan. The first thing he needed to accomplish was the restoration of Seunghyun's health. While he could allow his eternity mate to take another drink from him, he didn't have an endless supply of blood at the ready for the taking... at least not enough to make him well again without endangering himself in the process. It wasn't as if he had a functioning heart that would replenish his system with a new supply each time Seunghyun took a drink. If his lover drank too much from him, he too would start to become weak and sickly... a chance he couldn't take given Miok's threat. True, he was older and much stronger but he still needed to feed himself and replenish what Seunghyun had already taken. As reluctant as Dongwook was to leave him alone, he knew it was the only way to help Seunghyun in the long run. " _Dongwook_..." Seunghyun's feeble sounding voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, my pet? How are you feeling?" Seunghyun tried to smile but ended up wincing instead. Dongwook stroked his face with a loving touch. "I feel... I feel like I've been hit by a train." Dongwook connected their lips in a short but gentle kiss. "Do you remember what happened?" Seunghyun nodded, eyes sliding closed. " _Miok_... I'm sorry." Dongwook's eyes filled up once again at the sight of his young lover in such a state." "No my pet. You have nothing to be sorry for. Here..." Once again, Dongwook offered his own wrist to Seunghyun. "drink." Seunghyun's lips parted as he took in as much of Dongwook's blood as he could, choking a bit at the end as the viscous liquid made its way into his damaged body. "Thank you." Dongwook smiled sweetly, bestowing another kiss upon Seunghyun's waiting lips. "You're welcome. I need to go out, but I promise not to be long." Seunghyun made a move to get out of the bed. "I want to come with you. Jaejoong is still..." His head began to swim causing him to fall back down again. Dongwook carefully settled him back into the bed. "You're far too weak, my pet. You won't even know that I'm gone I'll be so quick. Please... for me... just stay and get some rest." Seunghyun nodded, as if he could actually leave the bed. "Alright, but hurry back. I'll worry about you."

The most logical place to feed himself and also procure a food source for Seunghyun seemed, by Dongwook's way of thinking, to be _**On T.O.P.**_. He could easily slip inside the restroom undetected, wait for an unsuspecting patron then hunt unnoticed for his victims in short order. No one would be the wiser and he would be back beside Seunghyun in no time. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do for tonight. When the mist cleared around him, Dongwook was in the last stall in the men's restroom. He listened carefully for the sounds of activity in the outer bathroom before venturing out. It didn't take long to feed himself... not being particularly picky or using too much finesse to get the job done. He took a moment to clean himself up at the sinks so that he didn't frighten his next victim away before he even got the chance to bring him to his lover, feeling much better himself for having fed. "Dongwook? Hi... is Seung here? We've been really worried about him. Bae is outside at the bar." Dongwook frowned over at the blond, unhappy for the interruption in his plans. "Ah... Seungri isn't it? No... Seunghyun is a little under the weather so he stayed back at my place. If you'll excuse me, I should go tend to him." Seungri stood in the vampire's way, nervous look in his eye as he glanced around to see if they were alone. "Look... Seung... he told us... Bae and I... we know about you two. Did... did that other..." Seungri dropped his voice to a low whisper. " _vampire_ hurt him?" Dongwook's face registered shock momentarily before he grabbed Seungri by the arm and physically dragged him out of the restroom. "Let's go up to the VIP room." Seungri waved at Youngbae who was taking note of them from the bar. "Bae is here too." Dongwook pulled him up the stairs. "So you said. I assume he's joining us." Seungri was pushed towards the couch just as Youngbae entered the room. " _Hey! Who the hell are you?!_ " Dongwook turned to him, speaking in a commanding voice. "Sit... _**Now!**_ " Youngbae joined his boyfriend on the couch with a questioning look. "He's Dongwook." Seungri whispered. Youngbae nodded, side eyeing the vampire the entire time. "I see what you mean about that bad feeling."

Dongwook regarded the couple before him for a moment before he began speaking. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt but I don't have much time." Seungri leaned forward, face full of concern. "So that other vampire _did_ hurt Seung. I knew we should have stopped him." Youngbae rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders, his own face looking no less troubled. "We couldn't have, babe. You know Seung. Once he's made up his mind, he's unstoppable." Dongwook cleared his throat to catch their attention. "When you said that Seunghyun told you about us... how much exactly do you know?" Seungri didn't hesitate to answer. " _Everything_... he told us everything." Youngbae clasped Seungri's knee in comfort. "What can we do to help? Seung is our friend and we want to be there for him." Dongwook ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "There's nothing you can do unless you want to donate blood." Seungri stood up, beginning to roll up his sleeve. "Not a problem. I've got plenty. So does Bae." Dongwook blinked over at the baker, momentarily stunned. "No... I... I don't think Seunghyun would want that... but thank you." Youngbae stood beside his boyfriend. "What then? There must be something." Dongwook thought a moment, then nodded. "Maybe there is. I know how close you three are. I'm sure he'd love a visit from you both." Seungri approached the vampire, looking into his troubled eyes then he hugged him. "Of course... we'd feel better seeing him as well. Tell me something though." Dongwook glanced over at Youngbae who stood regarding them with a peaceful expression. "Of course." Seungri looked pained suddenly. "Is he going to be alright? I mean... I know what he is now I just don't know if he can... can he die? Again I mean." Dongwook exhaled, trying to be delicate. "Seunghyun is young... a fledgling... so he's not as strong as an older vampire. He was drained nearly dry last night so he's very weak. I think, with care he'll be alright... but... right now he's still in danger." Youngbae stepped forward, pulling Seungri close. "From being drained?" Dongwook shook his head, face grim. "No... from my sister, Miok. She's the one who did this to him. Please... time is vital. I need to get back to him." Youngbae nodded, offering an encouraging look. "Go man... do what you need to. Just give us the address and we'll meet you there." 

When Dongwook returned to his condo, Seunghyun was sleeping fitfully. "Wake up my pet... I've brought you sustenance." Seunghyun's eyes fluttered open, landing first on Dongwook's face then on the dazed man beside him, his eyes darkening ever so slightly in hunger. "Is this why you went out?" Dongwook smiled at his eager look, hopeful that it meant that Seunghyun would recover swiftly. "Yes and I also needed to feed as well." He brought the man closer to Seunghyun's bedside. "Drink slowly... you've been through a lot." Seunghyun licked his lips, bending to the semi conscious man's neck to pierce his flesh. Dongwook's blood had given him a much needed boost but feeding like this did wonders for him as well. When he was finished he was far from well and felt weaker than he had when he was newly turned, but he was able to rise on his own power without that overwhelming dizziness that he'd experienced earlier. Dongwook assisted him in the shower, afraid that he might still be too weak or might be overtaken by another bout of vertigo. "I've got another surprise for you, my pet." Seunghyun finished buttoning up his shirt, looking over at the older vampire as he did. "Is it sex... because for maybe the first time since I've met you I don't think I'm up for it." Dongwook feigned a wounded look, but was encouraged by the joking tone of voice that his lover had used. "No? I can't believe it... you must be sicker than I thought. I imagined you'd need to be turned to dust to not want sex and even then you'd probably land all over me anyway." Seunghyun chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dongwook's neck to offer him a kiss. "I guess we could maybe..." Dongwook rolled his eyes, tugging him closer. "I was only joking, my pet. You need to build your strength back up. You're weaker than you were when I first turned you." 

Seunghyun hummed in Dongwook's comforting embrace, lifting his head from his neck. "So what is it then... my surprise?" Dongwook led him by the hand towards the living room. "I ran into your friends earlier. They were extremely persuasive... especially the blond. They're waiting to see you." Seunghyun snorted at the thought of Dongwook succumbing to Seungri's pleas. "What happened to all that commanding vampire presence?" Dongwook smirked over at his lover. "They caught me at a weak moment... _and _... I knew you'd like to see them considering you'd already blabbed about us anyway." Seunghyun laughed as they entered the room. "You were right... thank you." Seungri was the first to approach Seunghyun, hugging him loosely so he didn't hurt him followed by Youngbae who did the same. His appearance startled them, but they tried to act naturally... as naturally as a person could who was visiting a sick friend who was also a vampire. Last night he'd seemed so strong... pale of complexion but strong. Tonight he was much weaker looking and his skin looked paper thin almost translucent. Seungri felt like he could easily toss him over his shoulder and carry him around. He found himself biting back tears, afraid to speak as Youngbae squeezed his knee in comfort knowing just what he was feeling as always. "So man... we meet again. You feel like telling us what's going on?"__

____

____

Seunghyun regarded Youngbae a moment before glancing at Dongwook who merely nodded. "After I left you two Soohyuk took me to Jaejoong's hotel suite. That's where I ran into Miok... Dongwook's sister." Youngbae frowned, looking confused. "I thought you told us she was dead... like dead for real not you dead." Dongwook stood up, pacing the room suddenly agitated. "That's what I believed. Apparently Jaejoong turned her and she's been existing with him ever since. She despises me for what I did ... she's become some kind of twisted vampiric succubus now and she's vowed to end Seunghyun's existence." Seungri found his voice. "Why Seunghyun? If she hates you, why not come after you?" Dongwook looked over at Seunghyun who was watching him with a keen eye. "Because Seunghyun is my eternity mate and ending his existence will hurt me infinitely more than trying to end my own." Youngbae sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe you should leave. Get out of town. Hide out somewhere where..." Seunghyun shook his head, standing to join Dongwook. "It's impossible Bae. No matter where we go, they'll find us. The only way to do this is to fight back together." Dongwook agreed. "He's right. Once Seunghyun is strong enough, we're going to have to end this once and for all." Seungri stared over at them both for a minute. "Can you do that?" Dongwook nodded, trying to be reassuring. "I think with the right plan we can..." Seungri shook his head, standing suddenly. " _No_... I mean are you capable of ending your sister's whatever you call it to save Seunghyun?" Dongwook turned to look at Seunghyun's face beside him, smiling softly. "Without hesitation."


	17. Scented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... so sorry. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones but I was anxious to post something. I hope you enjoy it!

Seungri slid the tray of bread into the oven carefully, turned wiping his hands on his apron and nearly screamed at the sight of Seunghyun appearing out of a mist into their kitchen. " _Seung... you have to stop doing that!_ " Seunghyun frowned, settling himself onto a stool. "You'd think that you'd be happy to see me." Seungri shook his head, moving to knead the dough on the counter. "I am, but a little warning would be nice. You're going to cause an accident." Youngbae bustled into the room, carrying a large tray of cookies. "You back again?" Seunghyun sighed, looking less pleased than before. "What... do you _also_ have a problem with me being here?" Youngbae glanced at Seungri who just rolled his eyes. "Seung... where's Dongwook? Does he know that you're here? That you keep coming here?" Seunghyun stood up to begin pacing. "Dongwook is keeping me prisoner in his condo. He won't let me out to feed or go to my club. I understand that it's dangerous but..." Seungri stopped working to look at Seunghyun. "You're bored, is that it?" Seunghyun nodded, hint of a smile upon his lips. "I knew you'd understand, Ri. I'm lonely too. How would you feel if Youngbae forced you to stay at home constantly and he never wanted to have sex with you?" Seungri raised a brow, aiming his look over at his boyfriend first, then at Seunghyun. "Under the circumstances, I'd feel grateful." Seunghyun scoffed, sticking his nose into a mixer to take a whiff. "Then Youngbae must not be very good at sex if you're grateful not to have it." Youngbae stopped what he was doing to cast a glare in Seunghyun's direction. " _Hey_..." Seungri put his hand up to stop any escalation immediately. The last thing he wanted was a fight in his bakery instigated because Seunghyun was bored and Youngbae was being thin skinned. Seunghyun may still be weaker than an average vampire, but that didn't mean that he couldn't snap Youngbae in half if he wanted to. If he couldn't, Dongwook certainly could without batting an eye or showing any concern about it whatsoever if he thought Seunghyun was being harassed at all. "You're obviously feeling much better if you're back to being your usual bratty self. Why don't you go back home and stop causing trouble. Maybe talk to Dongwook and quit picking on Bae." Seunghyun let out a deep sigh as the mist began to envelope him. "Fine but see if I come back again anytime soon." 

When the room cleared of mist, Youngbae snorted, shaking his head at Seungri. "You believe that for a minute?" Seungri chuckled to himself as he went back to kneading the dough. "Not really, no. Not unless Dongwook starts bringing Seung out with him." Youngbae was just sliding the cookie tray into the display case when the mist returned. "Seriously... you're back already? What happened... miss us that much?" The young woman who stood before Youngbae merely raised a brow, her full lips quirking up slightly at the corners in amusement. "I see that you must have been expecting another visitor... a fledgling perhaps?" Youngbae took a step or two back, realizing at once who she must be. Her resemblance to her brother alone would have been enough of a giveaway, but her entrance cemented it for him. " _Uh... what_... what do you want?" Miok smiled, chilling Youngbae to the core as she advanced upon him slowly. "Want? _Hmm_... interesting question." Her hand reached out to grip Youngbae's chin in a steely grip, rendering him immobile where he stood. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell delicious? Truly... my mouth is watering at the thought of having a taste." That's when Youngbae noticed him over Miok's shoulder. He was beautiful to behold, dressed in splendor, but had a darkness which emanated from him that frightened Youngbae more than any other person or thing ever had in his life. He could only assume that this was Jaejoong. "Miok darling, don't toy with your meal, it's bad form." Miok licked her lips as she glanced back at Jaejoong. "There is another, my Lord." Jaejoong smirked, looking Youngbae dead in the eye. "So there is. Fret not, my Lady, I shall take care of him posthaste. Youngbae's pulse was off the charts, breathing like he'd run a marathon... _Seungri_... this animal was going after Seungri. 

Dongwook entered the condo to find Seunghyun flopped lazily upon the sofa, not even glancing in his direction when he entered. "Still pouting I see. You're little trip to the bakery didn't cheer you up at all?" Seunghyun stood slowly, bringing his eyes over to meet Dongwook's amused ones. "You know I go there?" Dongwook's lips quirked up at the corners ever so slightly. "I've been tracking you since I first laid eyes on you. It's much easier now that I've turned you. You can do the same to me as well." Seunghyun's brows raised in surprise to learn this information. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Dongwook approached him, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm not giving you all my secrets at once. Then there'd be no mystery left and where's the fun in that?" Seunghyun licked his lips, savoring the taste of blood on his eternity mate's lips. "No fun, you're right." The two vampire's lips met yet again in a much more impassioned manner. "Dongwook... _please_..." Seunghyun raked his fangs across his lover's neck, his scent mingling with that of the fresh feeding driving him mad with desire for him. Seunghyun wanted to taste every inch of him, feed from him, be full of him again in every way possible. Dongwook himself was teetering on the edge of restraint. He wanted so much to oblige, to have his younger lover beneath him once again... to drink him in and be surrounded by him. "Seunghyun.... I... you're not strong enough..." Seunghyun's tongue and lips worked across the cool flesh of Dongwook's throat, weakening his resolve not to give in. "I feel good... _great even_. I need you... please... _I love you_." Dongwook's eyes rolled back when Seunghyun's fangs pierced his flesh, his grip upon the younger vampire's waist becoming vice like. The next thing Seunghyun knew, he was slammed against the wall full force as they both struggled to remove their clothing. " _Fuck_..." Dongwook gave him no warning before ramming inside and Seunghyun could have cared less. They both needed this... this passionate joining to bring them back to a sense of normalcy. When the elder vampire tore into his neck, Seunghyun screamed in ecstasy before latching onto his lover's throat once again. It was obvious that they both had been on the edge, needed this release by how quickly it had escalated. They fell into bed just as the sun was rising, still bloody from their activities but extremely satisfied and more at ease then they had been of late. 

"You look like a scared little jackrabbit... it's cute." Youngbae flinched as Miok ran an icy finger over his carotid artery which was pulsing visibly in his neck. "I used to love eating rabbit... so it only stands to reason that I'm going to love eating you." Youngbae took in a shaky breath, backing away until his back hit the wall. He pulled out the cross he always wore around his neck, holding it out towards Miok. " _G... go away._ " She threw her hands up to shield her face from the cross, whimpering slightly. Youngbae took a step closer, emboldened by her reaction. " _ **Go away!**_ " Suddenly Miok grabbed the cross, ripping it off of his neck with a sarcastic gleam in her eyes. "Nice try but that's just a load of bullshit. See..." She placed the cross around her own neck. "It is pretty tacky, I'll give you that." Jaejoong approached Seungri from behind, where he was checking the bread baking inside the oven. The vampire paused to look around, taking a deep smell of the scents that lingered in the kitchen's air. "Ah... I see I'm not the only visitor you've had this evening." Seungri turned quickly at the sound of Jaejoong's voice, startled. "Who... where's Youngbae?" Jaejoong's lips curled up into a mocking smirk. "Your lover is otherwise occupied. Tell me how often the fledgling is here?" Seungri's eyes went to the door leading to the shop as his body moved to follow suit. He had taken two steps towards it when Jaejoong grabbed him harshly by the throat, slamming into the work table with enough force to knock the wind out of him. "Answer my question... how often is the fledgling here?" Youngbae heard Seungri cry out in pain and moved to push past the female vampire that was once again closing in on him. " _ **Seungri! I'm coming babe, hold on!**_ " Miok's face twisted into a look of mock sympathy. "Aww... don't worry... you'll see him soon... on the other side." Youngbae struggled in her surprisingly strong hold as he fought to get away, to get to Seungri.

Seungri's face was rigid with both pain and fear as Jaejoong hovered over him, fangs fully exposed, icy breath upon him. " _I... I... who?_ " Jaejoong's answering snarl told Seungri that he was not the most patient creature to walk the earth nor the most kind. "The fledgling... your dear friend... Seunghyun. How often is he here?" Seungri swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat, choking out his answer. " _H... he's not... I... don't_..." Jaejoong tightened his grip upon Seungri's throat, limiting his oxygen intake substantially. "Don't try to be coy with me. I can smell his scent, smell Dongwook's scent from him." The vampire lowered his face closer to Seungri's, his expression terrifying to behold... eyes pitch black and empty... fangs gleaming white and keen edged. Seungri had never been more frightened in his life. Dongwook seemed like an archangel compared to this monster. " _I... I_..." "My lord..." Miok was suddenly at Jaejoong's side from seemingly nowhere. "the dawn." Jaejoong let out a frustrated growl, giving Seungri's neck one last squeeze. "Don't think this is over." Seungri was left gasping for air as the mist cleared around him, still badly shaken and unable to move. Then it hit him... _Youngbae_. Seungri scrambled off the table, his body screaming in pain, and made his way towards the shop. Youngbae was on the ground when he reached him, but he looked whole and intact. " _Bae... Bae_... speak to me." Youngbae's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Seungri's voice and the feel of his hands upon his face. "Ri... babe... God... are you alright... did he..." Seungri shook his head, tears in his eyes both from fear and relief. "No, he didn't. What about you, Bae? Are you... did she..." Youngbae shook his head, cupping Seungri's cheeks and kissing him. "No, she didn't either but not for lack of trying. I guess we were saved by the dawn." Seungri half laughed half sobbed, slumping into Youngbae's body. "Guess so." He straightened up a minute later, looking at his boyfriend with a serious expression. "He was asking about Seung. We have to warn him." Youngbae nodded, looking just as serious. "I know but we can't do anything until after the sun sets." Seungri stood wearily. "I wish we could take the day off." Youngbae stood as well. "Yeah... me too but we're safe for now I guess. C'mon... staff will be arriving soon." 

Dongwook's eyes popped open at sunset and for the first time in weeks he woke up feeling relaxed. Evidence of their lovemaking still lingered both on their bodies and in the air which was still heavily scented with blood sex. "Dongwook..." Seunghyun croaked out beside him, his hand reaching out to run a finger over his lover's blood stained lips. Dongwook's lips curled into a lazy smile. "Yes, my pet?" Seunghyun's finger wormed its way between those full lips. "Please Dongwook... _I love you._ " Dongwook's tongue soaked the digit as he smirked around it, laughing quietly to himself. "Oh no... that won't work this morning. You definitely aren't strong enough for back to back love making." Seunghyun pouted, removing his hand from the elder's lips. "Party pooper." Dongwook chuckled outright now, standing to pull his eternity mate out of the bed after him. "I will, however, shower with you and take you out to feed with me. How does that sound?" Seunghyun sighed as he was dragged along behind Dongwook, feeling pretty contented to be included once more. "Better than nothing I guess." Dongwook's head snapped around in the direction of the living room freezing him in place. "Someone's here." Seunghyun turned to look, confusion in his eyes. "What... in the condo? I don't..." Dongwook turned to face him, looking less relaxed suddenly, less playful. "In the building, downstairs in the lobby." Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck unsurely. "Is it...?" Dongwook let out a long exhale, shaking his head. "It isn't Jaejoong. If it was, he'd be here by now. He wouldn't have to waste time entering through the street... Miok either. Come, lets shower quickly and dress. It must be important if they're disturbing us so early in the evening." Seunghyun was once again tugged along behind his lover towards the bathroom. "You think it's Seungri and Youngbae?" Dongwook started the water, giving Seunghyun a nudge to step inside the shower first. "I know it is and if you'd let yourself think clearly for a moment, you'd know it too." 

When Dongwook opened the door to his condo fifteen minutes later, Seungri startled him by immediately giving him a hug. "I take back all of the awful things that I ever said or thought about you." The vampire looked questioningly over at Youngbae who just shrugged while walking past him. "It was pretty bad, dude. Where's Seung?" Seunghyun entered the room fresh from dressing, hair still wet. "Right here Bae. You guys caught us in the shower. What's so urgent?" Seungri walked up to his friend, looking paler than usual. "Seung... I... I..." Seunghyun looked concerned and reached out to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "What is it, Ri? You can tell us." Seungri's eyes were wet with tears as he buried his face in Seunghyun's chest. "Jaejoong... and Miok..." Dongwook was there in a flash, standing next to them both looking equally as concerned. "You saw them? Where? What happened?" Youngbae stood a few paces away, his voice cutting through Seungri's muffled sobbing. "Easy... he's been through a lot okay. They just showed up at the bakery right after Seung left." Seunghyun cursed quietly, pulling Seungri closer. Dongwook turned to face Youngbae, eyes piercing as he focused entirely upon him. "He's been through a lot? What about you? What exactly have you been through?" Youngbae stood his ground, not even flinching in the face of this powerful vampire. "Plenty." Seunghyun kissed Seungri's temple. "How did you escape them?" Seungri looked up into his eyes and Seunghyun could read the fear in them. "The sunrise.... but Seung they knew you'd been there. They asked about you." Seungri broke down again, reliving that horrible moment in his head. Seunghyun caressed his hair, kissing him once more. "It's okay Ri, you're safe now." 

Dongwook was fighting to stay in control, gnashing his teeth so hard that he drew blood from his own lips. He could barely see straight through his rage and his eyes had become the murkiest of blacks. "Seunghyun..." Seunghyun's head snapped up at the commanding tone of voice that his lover had used, making eye contact immediately. "a word in private please." Seunghyun released his hold on Seungri in an instant and was by Dongwook's side. "Of course." He looked over at his two friends, one visibly shaken, one rather calm and collected. "We'll be back shortly." Dongwook turned without a word fully expecting Seunghyun to be following him. Once they were behind the closed door of their bedroom, Seunghyun turned to his lover. "If this is about me hugging and kissing Seungri..." Dongwook raised a brow, caught off guard. "You were comforting your extremely distraught friend, I get it. I know that you'd never cheat on me." Seunghyun exhaled, sitting down on the bed. "Good because I was and I wouldn't... ever." Dongwook sat beside him, patting Seunghyun's thigh while enjoying the feel of the younger vampire's head upon his shoulder. "Of course not... but if you did ever even entertain that thought... I'd be forced to rip your lifeless heart out and eat it." Seunghyun raised his head to look into Dongwook's eyes, seeing nothing there but truth. "Is it wrong that I find that a huge turn on?" Dongwook raised a brow letting out a dark chuckle as his hand gripped his eternity mate's thigh tightly. "Since it's you, I'd expect nothing less." Seunghyun squirmed in his grasp, desire and blood lust building inside of him. "I'm so in love with you, you know that." Dongwook smirked over at him, feeling some of his anger drain away. "I do know that and I'm equally in love with you." He brought one of Seunghyun's hands up to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. "I... if you had still been there last night..." Seunghyun cupped the elder's chin, looking earnestly into his eyes. "I wasn't, I'm fine. Luckily Seungri and Youngbae are too." Dongwook's expression changed once again, his eyes growing serious and foreboding, less soft. "Seungri is, I'm not too sure about Youngbae."

Seunghyun pulled back, questioning look in his own dark eyes. "What do you mean? You think he was traumatized more than Seungri?" Dongwook shook his head, letting out a large exhale of breath. "In all of my interactions with the two, Youngbae has always been the more level headed... less outwardly emotional. However, when it comes to Seungri or even you for that matter, I've observed him being very protective and nurturing." Seunghyun nodded in agreement at that assessment. "Bae is a sweet guy but he does tend to stay level headed in a crisis. I don't see what you're getting at here." Dongwook gave his lover a pointed look. "Seungri's reaction to an encounter with two vampires of Jaejoong and Miok's ilk is completely expected, normal in every way. Youngbae seems so unaffected by it. How is that possible?" Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck, an uneasy feeling creeping into his gut. "People react to extreme stress differently. It's been a long time since you were human, no offense, but maybe you just can't fathom a reaction that isn't hysterical?" Dongwook ran a hand through Seunghyun's hair to sooth him. "No offense taken, my pet. I've long since come to terms with my inhuman existence. I can, however, read them extremely well. Not to mention his scent has changed. I'm positive that your good friend Youngbae has tasted blood." Seunghyun looked back at his eternity mate, his entire countenance becoming deadly serious. "Like Soohyuk then." Dongwook stood up, mirroring his lover's expression. "Yes, like Soohyuk. We need to speak to them both, let them know what's happening. Neither of them will be safe until Jaejoong and Miok are taken care of." Seunghyun frowned, confused and worried for his friends. "Shouldn't Bae know if he's been bitten? I remember every time you've ever bitten me." Dongwook stroked his lover's cheek gently, his lips turning up into the faintest of smiles. "That's because I wanted to be your mate, not your master." Seunghyun didn't know if it was hunger or emotion, but he swayed on his feet. "Dongwook..." The elder vampire reached out to steady his lover on his feet. "Once this is all over we'll have all the time in the world to just enjoy each other. Right now we have to deal with this unpleasantness." 

Seunghyun sighed, his thoughts coming back to his friends and the two vampires who sought to annihilate them all. "Can it be reversed? It's not too late for Bae, is it?" Dongwook placed his hands upon Seunghyun's shoulders, hoping to reassure him. "It can be reversed of course... provided that it doesn't go too far. We'll have to keep an eye on him, prevent him from getting in too deep. There are no guarantees... humans can be unpredictable... understand?" Seunghyun licked his lips, his mind going to Soohyuk. "Yeah, I do." Seungri looked no less shaken when the two vampires emerged from their bedroom. "What's going on? Is everything... is everything okay?" Dongwook took the lead, knowing how hard it would be for Seunghyun in this situation. "We've discussed what happened and we feel it's for the best if you both stay here for the time being. You'll be much safer than you would be at home." Youngbae narrowed his eyes, not looking convinced. "Wouldn't being here put us in more danger? You are their prime targets." Dongwook raised a brow as he looked over at the short baker. "Actually having you here is putting us in much worse jeopardy at the moment... something I'm loathe to do. Frankly if you weren't so important to Seunghyun, I would have disposed of you already. We are doing you a huge courtesy by offering to let you stay here, one that you would be foolish not to accept." Seungri looked over at Seunghyun as the two squared off seemingly without explanation... at least none that Seungri was privy to. "Seung... what's going on? Why is Dongwook acting like Bae is the enemy?" Seunghyun favored his friend with a penetrating look. "Because he very well might be. He's tasted blood, Ri. Miok's most likely. Believe me, I know..." Seungri shook his head, moving to stand next to his boyfriend. "No... if Youngbae says nothing happened... I believe him over Dongwook. How would he know anyway? How would you know, Seung? Neither of you were there." 

Seunghyun moved to stand beside his eternity mate, expression grim. "If Dongwook says it, it's true. I'm sorry, but Bae's scent _is_ different..." Seungri turned, sniffing his boyfriend's neck while Youngbae stood looking confused by the whole thing. "You wouldn't notice it, Ri. Your nose isn't sensitive enough." Youngbae crossed his arms, not believing a word. "Wouldn't I know it if I had... _done that?_ How can you expect me to believe that I drank blood and can't remember?" Dongwook crossed his own arms, cocking his head to the side. "Before Seunghyun was turned you probably didn't believe that vampires existed at all. Believe me when I tell you, if Miok summons you, you'll go... no questions asked. You'll also turn on any one of us... you won't have a choice." Seungri glared over at Dongwook, refusing to believe it. "I was wrong, you are horrible. Bae would never..." Youngbae looked doubtful for the first time, his hand slowly rubbing at his neck. "No... babe... he's only trying to protect us... protect you. We need to listen to him, no matter what he tells us to do." Seungri turned to his boyfriend with eyes that reflected fear. "What are you saying, Bae?" Youngbae let out the breath he'd been holding, grasping Seungri by the forearms. "I'm saying that I love you, but if anything happens, if I do anything to you..." Seungri shook his head, tears reforming in his eyes. "You wouldn't... you won't..." Youngbae's lips turned up slightly. "No, not normally, but if I do... kill me." Dongwook cleared his throat, interrupting them. "This type of thought process is nonproductive. We need to be ready." Youngbae nodded, look of resolve settling over his features. "He's right... they're coming."


	18. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I hope it was worth the wait.

"I still don't understand why we're at your club instead of just staying put at Dongwook's condo." Seunghyun looked over at Seungri who sat perched on the couch in his VIP room looking both sullen and worried at once. He stood leaning against the wall next to the large window overlooking the dance floor, checking on the crowd for any suspicious behavior. Not that he wouldn't have sensed it, Seunghyun just felt better keeping watch. "Because... the club was the perfect place for Dongwook and I to feed, which we needed to do, and it gives us great cover with all the people packed in here." Seungri looked over at Youngbae who sat unmoving at the far end of the couch, then back to Seunghyun. "Can't you do something for him? Reverse whatever it is they've already done?" Seunghyun's eyes softened briefly in sympathy for his friends. "It doesn't work like that, Ri. I can't just suck out the vampire blood he's had." Seungri stood, struggling for composure. " _Why Bae?_ He's such a good person. Why did she have to do this to him?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, keeping one eye on Seungri and one on the club floor. "Try to relax, Ri. Don't obsess about it." Seungri's brows shot up into his hairline. "How can I _not_ obsess? It's _Bae_ , Seung, it's..." 

"We've got company." Dongwook's icy voice cut through the tension that was building. He had been standing across the room with his arms folded, leaning against the wall taking in the scene in silence. "It isn't Jaejoong... it's..." Seunghyun turned to the door just as Soohyuk stumbled through it, holding his coat tightly about himself. "Seung... I... I..." He staggered a few feet then collapsed into Seunghyun's arms in a heap. Seungri was at his side before Seunghyun realized it. "He's bleeding... _Seung_... Soohyuk's hurt." Seunghyun ignored Seungri now, settling Soohyuk down onto the floor almost gently. Once the model's coat opened, his wounds became visible, large gashes across his abdomen as if an animal had attacked him. Seungri swayed on his feet, woozy at the sight, and as if on cue, Soohyuk began to cough up traces of red. Seunghyun looked over at his eternity mate, his face questioning. "A warning?" Dongwook's expression was grim as he met Seunghyun's eyes. "More like a calling card, I think." Seunghyun looked down at Soohyuk who was struggling to breathe. "What should I do with him, do you think?" Dongwook gave Soohyuk a cursory glance before looking back at his lover. "He's a distraction that we don't need, and very likely planned that way." Seunghyun nodded, turning back to Soohyuk with a resolved look on his face. 

Seungri grabbed Seunghyun's arm, angry at what he'd just heard. " _Seung, you can't be serious! It's Soohyuk, Seung! For god sake... you two were_..." Seunghyun shook him off, hard eyes boring into Seungri's with an intensity that he'd never seen before. "Don't get involved with this, Seungri, you're out of your depth." Seungri didn't shrink back as you would expect. Perhaps because the vampire staring him down was a well known friend, perhaps because he had too much adrenaline running through his system, or maybe it was a combination of the two. " _I won't let you do it! Soohyuk doesn't deserve this! No one does!_ I'm calling 911 for an ambulance." Dongwook snatched Seungri's phone from his shaking hands, throwing it against the wall with enough force to shatter it entirely, then he shoved the baker onto the couch. " _That's enough!_ Not another word from you. We make the decisions, _not you_." He pointed to Soohyuk now, face menacing. "Unless you want to end up like he did, or worse, just sit down with Youngbae and be quiet." Seungri was crying openly now. He couldn't be sure if Dongwook was referring to Jaejoong or himself when he'd threatened him, either way it was terrifying to him. He slid over next to Youngbae, resting his head upon his boyfriend's shoulder for comfort. He didn't want to watch what they were going to do to Soohyuk so he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Seunghyun leaned over Soohyuk, speaking directly into his ear, Dongwook crouched beside him. "How did you get here, Hyuk?" Soohyuk's eyes were slightly glassy as he sought out Seunghyun's, his blood stained lips cracked and dry. " _I... I don't know. Seung... please_..." The model lifted a shaking and blood stained hand to Seunghyun's arm, his grip weak and faltering. "Did Jaejoong tell you to come here?" Dongwook's tone was commanding as he stared at his one time rival with no trace of pity. "What exactly is your purpose here?" Soohyuk's expression changed from pathetic to annoyed as he looked up at Dongwook, hovering so close to him with fangs exposed. " _My... my lord and master... no longer cares... what I do_." Seunghyun looked at his eternity mate across Soohyuk's battered form. "Is that possible? Would Jaejoong just release him like that?" Dongwook didn't hesitate. "It's out of character for Jaejoong to leave anyone alive that he's finished toying with, at least it's never happened in of all my experience with him. I can't see him changing at this stage in his existence, which means..." Seunghyun frowned down at Soohyuk. "He's a decoy, and not a very good one either." Soohyuk reached for Seunghyun's face, dragging a blood soaked finger across his cheek. The model's own cheeks were growing wet with rivulets of bloody tears. " _Turn me... please... turn me or end me_." 

Youngbae pushed Seungri aside without warning, standing up slowly. Seungri reached out for his hand, afraid that he'd get in the way and Dongwook would do something to him. "Bae, where are you going? Sit down with me, sweetie." Youngbae glanced back at him, slight smile on his lips. "Be right back, I need the restroom." Seungri nodded, accepting the sweet kiss that Youngbae gave to him before watching him walk off into the private restroom. Dongwook stood, eyes trained on Seungri just as the lights began flickering. "Where's Youngbae?" Seungri almost couldn't find his voice after his last encounter with Dongwook, but for Youngbae, he did. "Restroom." Dongwook was a blur as he moved through the doorway, muttering darkly as he did. " _Miok_." Seunghyun didn't hesitate, abandoning Soohyuk as he moved with lightning speed to follow just a beat behind him. Seungri stood, moving to follow behind them, anxiety skyrocketing at the thought of Youngbae being in danger. Two steps away from the couch in the darkened VIP room, Seungri felt a cold, sticky hand wrap around his ankle. It startled him, not only because he had more or less forgotten about Soohyuk being there, but because of the strength with which that hand grasped onto him. Seungri toppled over, his balance thrown off, hissing in pain as he landed on knees and elbows onto the carpet beside Soohyuk. Seungri groaned as he shifted his body, squinting in the darkness over at Soohyuk. " _Soohyuk... what..._ " The model reached out his hand, beseechingly. " _Seungri... please... come... come closer..._ " Seungri's heart bled for the miserable state that Soohyuk seemed to find himself in. He crawled closer as requested, saying a silent prayer that his boyfriend didn't end up in the same boat. Seungri took one of Soohyuk's trembling hands in his own, trying to smile although he could barely make out the model's face in the low light. "We'll get through this, don't worry. I'm here for you." Soohyuk's body trembled beneath him, and Seungri feared the worst was about to happen. " _Come closer, Seungri, I need to... need to tell you_..." Seungri gave his hand a gentle squeeze before offering his ear to the model's lips so that he wouldn't have to strain to hear him. "I'm listening, take your time." Soohyuk drew in a shallow breath, voice sounding much stronger suddenly. "I never cared for you... and I still don't." Seungri's eyes widened to hear it, and he was about to turn away from Soohyuk when two tiny dagger-like piercings latched onto his throat, digging deep while pulling a silent scream from his lungs. 

Miok had Youngbae pressed against the restroom wall, drinking deeply from his throat while the diminutive baker's body shook in her grasp. " _Miok_..." She turned from her prey, mouth bloody, at the sound of her brother's voice. "Yes, dear brother?" Dongwook smiled at her, saccharine sweet. "Am I mistaken or am _I_ the one you want to destroy?" Miok abandoned Youngbae, leaving him to slide to the ground in a heap, neck still oozing his life blood in slow, sticky spurts. As she turned to face her brother, Miok licked at her full lips, condescending smirk firmly in place. "You're not mistaken, my dear brother. I _do_ want to obliterate you until there's nothing left but the tiniest speck of nothingness." Seunghyun flinched beside his eternity mate ever so slightly to hear the venom with which she spoke. Dongwook remained steady in his stance, expression unwavering as he regarded the woman who once was so beloved to him. "What purpose does it serve to trifle with this human if I, your ultimate goal, am right before you? That's a bit counterproductive, wouldn't you say?" Miok began to circle her brother, getting more heated as she did. "You were a fool in life and you remain a fool in your eternal existence. Taunting a vampire such as myself may be your crowning glory. Be careful what you wish for, dear brother. I was turned by my Lord, Jaejoong, and am strong in both mind and body." Dongwook followed her movements biding his time to strike. "That may be, my not so dear sister, but you're forgetting one very important thing." Miok stopped dead in her tracks before him. "What's that?" Dongwook's smirk was positively evil. "The _bastard_ turned me as well."

Both siblings growled as they rushed towards each other, beginning a fierce battle of not only brute force, but will. Despite Miok's much smaller size, she was not to be taken lightly. She was stronger than the average vampire of her years from being Jaejoong's protégé all this time. Despite what Dongwook had said, she did have more than a slight advantage over him, not that he was going to ever yield to or admit it. Jaejoong had turned him, yes, but he had also abandoned him without giving him any of his restorative vampire blood. Dongwook's strength came from years of clawing and pulling himself up the vampire food chain, whereas Miok's was served to her on a silver platter. One could argue that the strength that Dongwook had forged through his personal perseverance may be just as, if not stronger than that of the strength born of a vampire prince such as Jaejoong. It would be hard to measure such things until they were tested, and tested they would be until the bitter end. Dongwook pushed Miok back, sending her crashing into the wall with a fierce growl. "You're stronger than I expected, dear brother. I shall enjoy draining you to a husk, then leaving you in the sun to dry up and blow away. Tit for tat after all. Then I'll do the same to your little fledgling." Dongwook sneered back at her, wiping a hand across the bloody gash she'd already given him across his face. "What are you waiting for?" He gestured to her to come forward. "Let's go." 

Soohyuk's bite had no finesse to it, no practiced ease of having done it often. Not yet fully turned by his master, yet not disemboweled either as had been threatened, Soohyuk was given this one final chance at redemption. Seunghyun hadn't taken his bait, so he'd seized an opportunity to eliminate a hated rival in the ill-gotten hopes that Seungri's blood would strengthen him enough to escape Jaejoong's grasp once and for all. The model's fangs were not as precise as those of a fully turned vampire, not as finely honed. His desperation made him even more sloppy, gnawing at Seungri's neck several times before finding that main line he'd been looking for. Impatient and frightened, Soohyuk drank much too quickly, taking as much as he could swallow in a gluttonous attempt at immortality. The result was Seungri being nearly drained dry, several messy bite wounds still oozing out what was left of his blood onto the VIP room carpet while Soohyuk knelt vomiting a good portion of the rest beside him. "For a model, you're not very good at portion control." Soohyuk looked up, still on his hands and knees, into his master's dark eyes. " _Master... I... I was_..." Jaejoong slowly approached him, stepping over Seungri's prone form to kick Soohyuk in the face, sending him sprawling onto his back. "I know _exactly_ what you were doing, you pathetic wretch. Did you really think you could escape me?" Soohyuk was cowering in fear, rolled into a tight ball to protect himself. "No master.... _I... I_ was trying to help... really. I would _never_..." Jaejoong's laugh was menacing as he drove his heel into Soohyuk's neck. "You would do anything to save your own neck. You're a detestable worm who's not worthy to clean my boots." Soohyuk squeezed his eyes shut, trembling violently under both the pressure to his larynx and Jaejoong's fierce stare. " _P... pl... please master_..." Jaejoong looked disgusted as the mist began to build around him. "Your loyalty shall be duly punished once I've dealt with my errant protégé."

Seunghyun stood tensely by the sinks watching the fight unfold. He was resolved that no matter what Dongwook wanted, if his lover got into any major trouble, he was going to intervene. He couldn't risk losing him and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand idly by while anyone hurt him, fledgling or not. "Sibling rivalries are so mundane. Wouldn't you agree, darling?" If Seunghyun was tense before, he was even more so now. "Jaejoong, I was wondering when you'd show up." Jaejoong cocked a brow, smirking haughtily while leaning back against the sinks. "Oh... you're so precious. How often do you wonder about me?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow, frowning over at the elder vampire. "Never actually." Jaejoong rolled his eyes, pointing casually over to Dongwook who was bent backwards with Miok attempting to get at his throat. "Your master wondered and fantasized about me _constantly_. It was getting tedious, I don't mind telling you. He probably still does it out of habit." Seunghyun shook his head, distracted by Jaejoong's talking. "He's not." Jaejoong leaned closer to Seunghyun, licking his lips. "You don't know what he's thinking, fledgling." Seunghyun side eyed the elder vampire, beginning to make a move towards the tussling pair. "I meant he's not my master, he's my eternity mate." Jaejoong leered over at him, his grip firm on Seunghyun's wrist. "How touching. No interference. My lady has the matter well in hand." 

Seunghyun struggled to release himself from Jaejoong's hold, using every bit of strength that he had to do so. Jaejoong merely looked annoyed, his lips set in a hard line as he regarded the younger vampire's futile efforts. "I never gave you permission leave, fledgling." Seunghyun could feel the blood sweat trickling down his neck from the strain he was putting on himself. Not only that, but cool as he tried to appear, Seunghyun knew that he was no match for Jaejoong should he decide to attack him. The blood sweat was not only from physical exertion, but from a fear deep in his gut. He didn't want to be taken from Dongwook anymore than he wanted Dongwook taken from him. Having all of time stretched out before you didn't necessarily mean that you'd be allowed to exist in it. Not when there were enemies out there such as Miok and Jaejoong just waiting to snatch that eternity from your grasp. Even creatures such as vampires feared something, Seunghyun briefly wondered what it could be that Jaejoong would fear. "I didn't realize that you were my master." Jaejoong tugged on Seunghyun's arm, sending him sprawling across the sinks, face first. Seunghyun couldn't help the flinch when Jaejoong leaned over him to speak directly in his ear, voice low and sultry. "I will be soon enough... once my lady disposes of your maker." Seunghyun reared back, just as Miok tore into Dongwook's throat. " _ **No!**_ " 

Seunghyun's guttural howl reverberated throughout the building, over the normal cacophony of club sounds, stopping several patrons in their tracks with its intensity and raw emotion. Questioning looks were exchanged while more than a few people made their way towards the exits much earlier than usual. Teddy cast a worried glance towards the VIP room perched high above the dance floor, signaling to the booth to turn up the volume to reassure the remaining club goers that all was well. His own gut told him it was quite the contrary, but the explicit instructions he'd been given by his boss had been clear. He knew what he needed to do and when. Seunghyun's shift surprised even Jaejoong, who for once didn't see what was coming. His face registered his astoundment, if only momentarily as Seunghyun slipped from his grasp, knocking the elder vampire into the wall. Seunghyun's vision was tunneled as he leapt up on his hind quarters forcing Miok back and off of Dongwook. His powerful muzzle tore into her throat, tearing through flesh and bone easily as Miok's blood poured out drenching Seunghyun's black fur. He was relentless, tearing at her until Miok's head was nearly severed completely, his large rough tongue lapping hungrily at all the blood it could get, gaining strength from her ebbing existence. A grunt of pain caused Seunghyun to refocus, turning his keen eyes to his eternity mate's battered body beside him. His nose was assaulted with the scent of his eternity mate's blood which Seunghyun quickly moved to lap up as it ran from his many wounds. Dongwook reached forward, stroking behind Seunghyun's ear, his black coat matted with blood yet no less beautiful. "My beautiful pet..." Seunghyun whined, lifting a large paw to nudge his lover towards Miok's convulsing and bloody form. With Seunghyun's help, Dongwook was able to drink enough to be revitalized, turning to Seunghyun when he had the strength. "Thank you. You've come so far, my pet. What a handsome wolf you made." Seunghyun searched Dongwook's face for any signs of discomfort. His first shift had been totally accidental, yet a total success as far as he was concerned. The stress of the situation had forced Seunghyun's body to react which had been enormously beneficial for Dongwook. "Don't thank me. It was self preservation as well. I... couldn't..." Dongwook gave him a soft smile. "Later, my pet. We have to finish what you began." 

Seunghyun looked down at Miok's body, head hanging on by literal threads, as he stood beside Dongwook. "It has to be completely severed? She looks like she's toast to me." Dongwook nodded, slight smirk on his lips. "Not quite but she will be once we finish here and toss her on the roof for sunrise." Seunghyun quirked a brow at his lover. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Dongwook snorted, nodding his head. "More than I probably should be. After what she tried to do to you, can you blame me?" Seunghyun sighed, looking around the room. "What about Jaejoong? He's not going to take this lightly. Were they eternity mates?" "No fledgling, we are not eternity mates." Jaejoong stepped between them to reach Miok's mangled form, crouching down beside her to run a hand carefully across her face. He turned his head to look back at Seunghyun, glare in his eyes. "Your master should teach you some respect. Don't refer to someone in the past tense until they actually cease to exist." Jaejoong turned back to Miok now, scowl upon his perfect features. "What a disappointment you turned out to be, my dear." With one swift motion, he completed the job, severing her head completely from her body, tossing it aside as if it were the morning paper. Wiping his hands on Miok's clothing, Jaejoong stood to face his adversaries. "All that time I wasted on her only to have a fledgling take her down. No matter..." He trained his deadly gaze onto Dongwook alone. "you two shall soon face off again in another realm." Seunghyun began to growl, baring his teeth at the thinly veiled threat to his lover's existence. 

Dongwook raised a cautionary hand, knowing Jaejoong much too well to be goaded by his taunting ways. "Easy my pet, don't give this jackal what he wants." Jaejoong laughed watching their exchange, his voice more taunting now than ever. "You've trained him well for one so new to this existence. Quite a feat for one born in ignorance." Dongwook narrowed his eyes, his voice accusing. "Why would that be exactly, Jaejoong? Why did I have to struggle and claw for every scrap of knowledge just to keep existing?" Jaejoong's smile was radiant to behold, it would have been considered angelic if he weren't who and what he was. "Because darling, you were never meant to. I kept waiting for you to fail and perish, but you didn't. You just kept existing. Now, here we are and I'm ready to remedy that fact. Although I may keep your fledgling for myself. I was terribly deprived as a child, I never had a pet of my own." Seunghyun was back to growling again, despite Dongwook's warnings. Jaejoong was pushing all of his buttons, and from the look on the eldest vampire's face, he knew it. "He's a fiesty one. I'll enjoy breaking him down to serve me unconditionally." 

Dongwook said nothing to his eternity mate as he continued to bare his teeth towards the eldest and most dangerous vampire in the room. He chose to continue distracting Jaejoong while he got his plan in order. "My cold, dead heart would bleed for your plight if it could. Perhaps your sad, pathetic childhood is why you're such a self centered ass in this existence." Jaejoong's smirk was indulgent as he regarded Dongwook. "Maybe you should have been a therapist and left opera to those of us with talent. Ah... I see my..." Soohyuk burst through the restroom door on shaky legs, his hand clutching a wooden chair leg. "...minion has come to assist me with this tedious task. Good job Soohyuk... finally." Soohyuk turned to Seunghyun first, body trembling from both the effort and fear. " _I'm... I'm... sorry._.." Jaejoong snarled at the model, losing patience. " _Don't just stand there like an idiot! Do it!_ " It happened in a blur, Soohyuk struck out, not at Seunghyun or Dongwook, but at Jaejoong himself. The blow was not nearly strong enough to pierce through his chest cavity, let alone his lifeless heart. It did, however, prompt the eldest vampire into action. Before anyone could stop him or even realize what he was doing, Jaejoong plunged his hand inside of Soohyuk's chest, ripping out his still beating heart and consumed it. " _How dare you defy me! How dare anyone defy me!_ "

Taking this as their cue to act, both Dongwook and Seunghyun attacked from opposite sides, tearing into Jaejoong's flesh wherever they could. The eldest vampire seemed ready for them, almost relishing the challenge as he fought back with ferocity. At first it seemed as if they were making headway, pushing Jaejoong back to the wall as he stumbled over what was left of Miok. Then, the tables suddenly turned, Seunghyun was sent careening into the restroom door, face first, while Dongwook was left to grapple alone with the much stronger vampire. He was no match for Jaejoong on his best day, but having been already drained from his fight with Miok, Dongwook was in no shape to face him alone. The biggest issue with Jaejoong was no one really knew how long he'd been existing, at least Dongwook couldn't say for sure. For all he knew, Jaejoong may have been one of the oldest vampires in existence. Meaning his strength would be formidable and his ability to survive much greater than their own. As Seunghyun regrouped, pulling himself together as best he could to make another attempt on Jaejoong, his eternity mate was, once again, in dire straits. Jaejoong had Dongwook in a choke hold, as he bent to deliver a devastating bite to his jugular. It was then, and without warning of any kind, that the rug was pulled from Jaejoong's feet. His knees buckled suddenly underneath him as Seunghyun watched in awe. Youngbae, weakened though he was, had managed to reach out as the two vampires struggled beside him, grasping Jaejoong's leg and taking a deep bite. Although the bite wasn't deep enough to cause much damage, the shock of it was enough to turn the tide, if only momentarily.

Seunghyun surged forward once again, capitalizing on Jaejoong being off balance. Once Dongwook realized the situation, he too, attacked with renewed vigor. For a time it seemed as if the two eternity mates were, once again, gaining some ground on their beleaguered elder. That is until Dongwook was tossed off, his already battered body slammed into the restroom stalls with enough force to tear down the partitions. Seunghyun was left alone to fend off Jaejoong, Seunghyun who in his fledgling state was in dire need of a feeding from the strain of the confrontation. Jaejoong could sense his waning strength, and moved swiftly to capitalize upon it. The elder's teeth clamped down on Seunghyun's throat, merciless in their hold as Jaejoong took his first long swallow. Dongwook fought to clear his head, legs shaky underneath him as he pulled himself out from the rubble. His eyes found Seunghyun's in a silent plea to hold on. The white haired vampire staggered over to the struggling pair, wrenching Jaejoong away from his eternity mate with his last ounce of strength. "You're finished here, Jaejoong." Jaejoong raised a brow, condescending look on his blood stained face. " _I'm finished?_ That's an overly optimistic view on your part." A steel toed boot kicked open the restroom door and Teddy stepped inside brandishing a long metal rod. He stepped purposefully into the room, piercing Jaejoong through the heart with one swift motion before pulling out a large machete like blade from his back. He proceeded to swing the blade with deadly accuracy, decapitating Jaejoong's head like he did this type of thing every day. Dongwook slumped against the wall, exhausted. "Thank you, Teddy. Good timing." Teddy looked around, assessing the damage. "Just following orders, boss. You want me to dispose of these two?" Dongwook nodded, seating his tired body onto the floor. "Please, be sure to keep their heads separate when you do it. I wouldn't want them reconnecting after all this trouble." Teddy turned to go. "Will do, boss. Oh..." He turned to address Seunghyun. "Your friend, Seungri is in the VIP room. I'm not sure if he's alive, didn't stop to check. Sorry, boss." 

Seunghyun looked over at Dongwook with questioning eyes. " _Teddy?_ How long?" Dongwook tilted his head, shrugging slightly. "He's always been my man. I asked him to work here so he could keep an eye on you when I couldn't. I've been watching you for longer than you know." Seunghyun shook his head, rolling his eyes. "We'll talk about this later." Dongwook chuckled weakly. "I'm sure we will." Seunghyun made a move towards the door. "I should check on Seungri, not to mention Bae here." Dongwook froze him with a look. "You won't be any good to either of them in your current state. We both need to feed and fast." Seunghyun glanced at Jaejoong's body. "You mean..." Dongwook nodded, looking solemn. "I do. Who better to replenish us than Jaejoong. Feed, my pet and then we'll see about your friends." Seunghyun bent to Jaejoong's still oozing neck, the intoxicating blood scent sending tendrils of hunger throughout his system. Perhaps because it was the blood of such an ancient vampire and not a simple human he fed from, but Seunghyun felt nearly fully restored once he'd drunk his fill from Jaejoong. Dongwook appeared to be feeling the same if the flush of blood in his cheeks and strength in his limbs was any indication. 

Youngbae was drained, but not deathly so. He was already partially turned however at this point. "Miok must have given him much more blood than we originally thought." Seunghyun frowned over his friend's dazed form. "So, what do we do?" Dongwook looked Seunghyun in the eye. "We either kill him or turn him, he can't continue in this half-state." Seunghyun roused Youngbae with a few shakes. "Bae, what do you want us to do? You can't stay like this." Youngbae licked his lips, breathing deeply. " _Seungri?_ " Seunghyun glanced out to the VIP room then back to Youngbae. "He may already be gone." Youngbae had bloody tears in his eyes at the thought of losing his boyfriend. " _Seung... please... Seungri._ " Dongwook stood up, going to investigate Seungri's condition, returning a moment later looking grim. "He's been drained almost dry but he's still alive... barely. It won't be long before he isn't." Youngbae clasped Seunghyun's hand in his own. "Save him, please." Dongwook looked Youngbae in the eye. "The only way to save him would be to turn him. Do you understand what that means? He would have to die to keep existing." Youngbae nodded, the tears streaming down his face now. "Please... do it." Seunghyun looked into Youngbae's tortured face. "And you? What about you, Bae?" Youngbae squeezed his eyes shut, nodding. "After you take care of Seungri, turn me too." Dongwook stood up, moving swiftly. "We don't have much time. We need to move them to our place, now." 

_** Five Months Later ** _

"All set for your trip, boss?" Seunghyun sat on a barstool waiting to be joined by his lover. The club wasn't open yet, so he was killing time talking with Teddy. "We are, eager to go as well." Teddy laughed, setting some clean glasses behind the bar. "I don't blame you. Don't worry about anything here, I'll take care of everything." Dongwook slid into the seat beside Seunghyun. "I'm sure you will, Teddy. Are all the renovations finally finished?" Teddy nodded, gesturing to the VIP room. "All finished, boss. You'd never even know what happened up there." Teddy gestured towards the door with his chin. "I see your friends are here, I'll just go take care of some business in the back." Dongwook smiled at his retreating back. "Good man that Teddy." Seunghyun snorted beside him. "He is. I thought that when I hired him. Little did I know he was a plant." Dongwook winked, leaning over for a kiss. "Yes, but look how good it all turned out." 

Youngbae cleared his throat as he stopped beside their stools. "You wanted to see us?" Dongwook looked over at Seunghyun with a raised brow. "You haven't told them yet?" Seunghyun shrugged, looking innocent. "You're better at this type of thing, you do it." Seungri furrowed his brow. "What is it? Is something wrong? Jaejoong isn't back, is he?" Dongwook rolled his eyes, shooting Seunghyun a look. "No, he isn't. That won't happen, ever. Seunghyun and I are going away." Seungri looked stunned and unhappy to hear it. " _What?!_ No, you can't go. Bae and I still need instruction and..." Seunghyun just looked away while Dongwook pressed on. "We want to travel, see Europe together. Maybe even go to Asia for a while. You two are fine." Seunghyun finally looked over, small smile upon his lips. "You have each other and we can always come back if you need us." Youngbae stepped forward, bowing to Dongwook. "Thank you for everything." Dongwook tilted his head, acknowledging him. "You're welcome." Seungri surged forward, hugging first Dongwook then Seunghyun. "Thank you both. Keep in touch." Seunghyun smiled, cuffing Seungri on the head. "Follow me on Instagram, I'm night_creature. I'm going to document our travels." Youngbae shook his head, fond smile upon his lips. "Only you, man, only you."


End file.
